Searching for a way out of you
by Annette-san
Summary: Licántropos. Vampiros. Ángeles. Demonios. Toda criatura mágica es igual a otra. Molesta. Irritante. Hermosa. Así lo creía. —Ya no me hagas más daño…por favor. — Pequeña, eso es imposible. Yo quiero hacerte daño…
1. Prólogo

_¡Hola a todos!_

_Mi nombre es Annette y este es el primer fanfic que publico aquí. Espero que les guste._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Finalmente, espero que disfruten la lectura OwO_

**Prólogo**

_**Searching for a way out of you**_

Licántropos. Vampiros. Ángeles. Demonios. Magos. ¿Qué más daba lo que fueran?. A fin de cuentas todas las criaturas mágicas eran simplemente iguales.

— Señorita, ya vamos a cerrar.

Todas ellas poseían defectos tan grandes, que la mayor parte del tiempo dificultaba sus relaciones amorosas con cualquier ser humano, ya fuera hombre o mujer.

— Está lloviendo algo fuerte afuera, ¿desea que le prestemos un paraguas?

Sin mencionar que también eran bastante molestas. Bueno, al menos esa es la opinión que yo me había formado tras leer innumerables libros de fantasía. Llenos todos y cada uno de seres mágicos inimaginables, increíblemente hermosos y por sobre todo, con una historia de amor relatada de a poco en sus constantes páginas.

— ¿Señorita?

Parecería que les guardo rencor, aunque sinceramente no es así. De hecho, en gran parte agradezco su existencia "ficticia", puesto que es gracias a ella que he logrado sobrevivir a mi actual situación. A pesar de ello, también ha sido gracias a esta situación, el que yo comenzara a detestar todo aquel libro de fantasía que contuviera entre sus páginas a algún estúpido personaje humano, enamorado de uno de esos seres…justo como yo.

_¿A quién demonios se le había ocurrido decir que la magia era maravillosa?_

_¿A quién se le había ocurrido escribir que esos seres eran capaces de sentir amor verdadero por un ser humano?_

— Disculpe, ¿usted podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar a un buen sacerdote en esta ciudad?

Ignorando el anterior ofrecimiento del joven mesero frente a mí, me dediqué a terminar lo poco que quedaba de mi chocolate caliente en la espera de la respuesta a mi pregunta.

— A un par de cuadras de aquí, hacia el Este se encuentra un templo…

Dejé sobre la mesa la taza ahora vacía y saqué del bolso de mi largo abrigo un billete para pagarlo, dando tiempo al chico para terminar su respuesta.

—...gran cantidad de personas dicen que es uno de los mejores sacerdotes de la ciudad.— finalizó.

Asentí a modo de agradecimiento y me puse de pie dirigiéndome a la salida del pequeño y cálido local que hasta hace poco me había permitido tener nuevamente el placer de degustar el mejor chocolate caliente del mundo y acompañarlo con una magnífica visión de las calles más antiguas de la zona siendo rociadas por la llovizna que comenzaba a caer.

— ¡Señorita! ¿No va a necesitar el paraguas?

Me detuve con la puerta del local a medio abrir y giré un poco mi cabeza hacia el mismo joven que había respondido a mi pregunta, dedicándola una sonrisa y negando levemente con la cabeza.

Tras salir y dejar atrás la calidez que antes me embargaba mientras degustaba aquél líquido caliente, permití a mi cabeza volverse a enfocar en lo que era de vital importancia para mí y que debía hacer antes de que la noche cayera ó antes de que la tormenta estallara por completo.

Recorrí 5 cuadras con las pequeñas y filosas gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre mi cabeza y humedeciendo el abrigo que me protegía del frío clima hasta que por fin llegué al templo del que me había hablado el mesero.

Entonces revisé la hora en el reloj de mi teléfono celular y tomando aire para prepararme e infundirme valor a mi misma, atravesé la cerca que lo protegía y continué mi camino hasta llegar a la entrada del mismo.

Fue en ese momento que comencé a debatirme y a pensar en las posibles consecuencias que acarrearía lo que iba a hacer. En caso de que el sacerdote fallara, seguramente la situación empeoraría y lo único que lograría sería cavar mi propia tumba.

— ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo? — preguntó una amable voz a mis espaldas.

Me di la vuelta y sonreí con algo de nerviosismo a la anciana que me miraba con dulzura y que esperaba ayudarme con mi problema.

— Ehm…yo…me es urgente hablar con el sacerdote de este templo. — respondí finalmente.

Una suave risa salió de sus labios al tiempo en que una de sus manos tomó la mía para guiarme al interior del templo y después al despacho del sacerdote a cargo.

— Gracias. — susurré al aire cuando vi desaparecer de mi vista a la anciana.

Entonces di unos suaves golpes a la puerta y entré tras recibir la aprobación del hombre en el interior. Era un hombre ya entrando en edad, de unos 70 años aproximadamente. Alto, de pelo canoso y una relativamente larga barba descendiendo desde su barbilla, blanca como la nieve, así como con un pequeño par de ojos azules escondidos tras los lentes apoyados sobre el puente de su nariz y ataviado con la túnica requerida para la época de festividades en la que se encontraba sumida la Iglesia.

— Tome asiento, por favor.

Rechacé con educación su ofrecimiento, prefería estar de pie para poder observar con atención todas sus reacciones ante el pedido que le haría en cuestión de unos cuantos segundos.

Respiré hondo y traté de relajar mi cuerpo, preparándome de a poco para dar a conocer mi pedido y esperando a que el sacerdote me invitara a dejarlo fluir.

— Dígame, ¿en qué le puedo servir? — preguntó con educación.

Me mantuve en silencio por unos minutos, dándome la oportunidad de terminar de formular adecuadamente la idea en la que llevaba pensando desde hace un par de semanas.

— Necesito…— inicié.

El sacerdote me observó con curiosidad ante mi nerviosismo y esperó con paciencia hasta que me encontré segura para continuar.

— Necesito que realice un exorcismo para expulsar a un demonio de mi vida.

Cerré los ojos mientras formulaba la pregunta y al abrirlos me vi sorprendida ante la reacción que había producido mi solicitud en el sacerdote.

Ninguna.

Lo observé con más atención, imaginando la posibilidad de haberlo dejado en estado de shock o de que podría haberle producido un infarto, pero no pasó nada. El sacerdote estaba simple y sencillamente relajado sobre su asiento aunque con un pequeño vestigio de curiosidad en el fondo de sus cristalinos ojos.

— Podría decirme ¿qué es lo que ha hecho que un demonio entré en la vida de una joven como usted? — preguntó tras mi minucioso escrutinio.

Apenada por mi indiscreción al analizarlo, paseé mi mirada por todo el despacho, observando un par de libreros acomodados al fondo del mismo e iluminados por tres lámparas distribuidas a los lados y al centro de ellos, el escritorio detrás del cual se encontraba sentado el sacerdote y que tenía tallados en la parte frontal de la madera unos querubines que veían con inocencia hacia la parte superior del escritorio y por sobre todo, los enormes ventanales situados a mi derecha que dejaban filtrar la escasa luz que aún quedaba del día y que los enormes nubarrones de lluvia todavía permitían percibir.

Mantuve mi mirada perdida en la silueta del Arcángel Miguel que se encontraba dibujada en unos de los ventanales, atravesándola para poder percibir como la oscuridad comenzaba a ahogar lentamente a la poca luz que se veía.

— Yo…hice un pacto con Él. — respondí por fin y escuché el gemido de sorpresa del sacerdote.

Al final había compartido con otra persona el secreto que llevaba cargando conmigo desde que todo comenzó. Desde aquel día en el que yo…

_**Pacté con el demonio.**_


	2. La magia no existe

_Aww! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron a continuar la historia.  
Así que, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo de "Searching for a way out of you"._

_Por cierto, __X-Blazen Divny-X__gracias por decirme lo del guion, ya lo he usado owo_

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon.  
Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_Ahora si, sin más demora los dejo con el cap. Espero que lo disfruten._

**Capítulo 1: La magia no existe**

El sonido de mis pasos retumbaba contra las frías paredes del estrecho pasillo por el que caminaba. La sensación de terror y dolor del lugar impregnaba el ambiente y se colaba por mi cuerpo produciendo escalofríos que disfrutaban su recorrido por mi espalda.

El latir frenético de mi corazón y lo agitado de mi respiración no eran de ayuda para soportar el resto del camino que tenía por delante y la noche despejada con la luna en lo más alto del cielo iluminando tenuemente el sendero que ahora debería tomar para llegar a mi destino, no quitaba el aspecto tétrico del mismo.

Esto había sido una mala idea. **No**, había sido una **pésima** idea.

Desde pequeña había creado una terrible fobia a la oscuridad. No soportaba encontrarme en ella y mucho menos sin alguien a mi lado. Para poder dormir, en mi infancia, mis padres debían permanecer conmigo cantándome, leyéndome o jugando conmigo para distraerme de tan temible terror y permitirme conducir al mundo de los sueños.

Y aún ahora, a mis 16 años, todavía debía valerme de una pequeña lámpara en forma de luna y con una estrella unida a ella que desprendía su luz azul e iluminaba la mayor parte de mi habitación para poder encontrar el merecido descanso de cualquier ser humano.

Patético.

Durante toda mi corta existencia siempre me había parecido de lo más normal dormir acompañada de una luz guía con la que me sentía de lo más segura y con la misma que era mi única oportunidad o posibilidad de descansar mi agotado cuerpo tras los pesados días de clase.

Claro, al menos hasta que conseguí el permiso para realizar mi primera pijamada. En ese entonces cursaba el sexto grado de primaria y al verme hundida en la curiosidad provocada por los múltiples comentarios de mis compañeras con respecto a tan famosas fiestas de pijama, me decidí a realizar una y del mismo modo, e inconscientemente, a condenar el resto de mis años de estudio.

El grave **error** que cometí por mi inocencia.

Invitar a la que creía era mi mejor amiga en ese entonces me había hecho mucha ilusión. Ilusión que no tardo en verse destruida al escuchar a la semana siguiente de clases las risas de todos y cada uno de mis compañeros de estudio. Las burlas por temerle a tan terrible soledad que representaba para mi la oscuridad, el dolor y la decepción de verme traicionada por mi "mejor amiga", la vergüenza por ser descubierto mi mayor temor y la rabia por ser éste un sentimiento desconocido para mí, había acabado con una parte de la inocencia que tenía y aquéllos que se hacían llamar mis compañeros, me habían transformado en la inseguridad misma.

Desde entonces, cada noche pedía a Dios que me ayudara a borrar mi terrible fobia y si no, que al menos me ayudara a perder una parte del terror que me acompañaba a todas partes cuando la noche caía y la luz del día se veía ahogada por las tinieblas de la naturaleza.

Hasta ahora, mis ruegos no habían surtido efecto. Mi miedo seguía latente ahí, aunque con el pasar de un par de años y con ayuda de mis padres y la llegada de mi nuevo hermanito había logrado encerrar por unos castos segundos la sensación de ser la presa favorita de lo oscuro.

Armándome nuevamente de valor y sujetando con mayor fuerza el pequeño y luminoso recipiente que colgaba de mi cuello, me adentré en el pedregoso sendero que me conduciría a la hechizante mansión que buscaba y en donde se estaría celebrando una vez más, aquélla fiesta de terror sin mayor motivo que el de pasar un rato "agradable" cerca de los muertos esparcidos alrededor de la zona, en el cementerio.

— ¡Sakura! Ya era hora de que llegaras. — me saludó una voz chillona.

Soltando de repente el colgante entre mis manos y escondiéndolo con rapidez en el interior de mi celeste blusa me acerqué a la joven de largos cabellos rubios y curvas perfectas que tenía dibujada en sus labios una sonrisa de amistad y malicia combinada y que hacía un perfecto contraste con el azul infinito de su mirada.

— Hola, Ino-cerda. — solté formando una sonrisa de burla en mis propios labios.

Ante mi amistoso saludo la sonrisa en los labios de la joven se volvió más pronunciada y el balanceo de la larga coleta en la que caían sus cabellos no se hizo esperar.

— ¿Que pasó, frentona? ¿Llegas tarde por miedo a que el "Coco" te vaya a comer?

A pesar de que su broma pudiese tomarse como un insulto, yo sabía que no era así. Tras mi fastidioso año de sexto grado conocí a Ino, en una secundaria que nos unía no sólo por nuestra aula, sino también por lo cercano de nuestras casas y a su vez, éstas de la escuela.

En un principio y a simple vista se me había figurado a la típica niña rica y hermosa que conseguía todo lo que quería y que despreciaba a los demás sin conocerlos. Ciertamente si era rica, lo cual explicaba que pudiera hacer fiestas tan grandes y con constancia. También era hermosa, la mitad de los chicos del colegio babeaban por ella. La mayor parte del tiempo siempre conseguía lo que quería pero en cuanto a lo de despreciar a los demás, en sus momentos llegaba a hacerlo, pero conmigo no había ocurrido, al contrario, tras ganarse mi confianza y confesarle mi ahora secreto, hizo todo lo que pudo por ayudarme y aún ahora permanece haciéndolo.

— Vamos, entra. Todos están esperando, sólo faltabas tú.

Asentí con lentitud y la seguí hacia el interior de la casa , hasta una enorme sala que se abría a nosotras envuelta en tinieblas y alumbrada únicamente con pequeñas velas alrededor de ella.

A cada paso dado, el pétalo de rosas negras se hacía pedazos y el suave y siniestro murmullo de los presentes aceleraba mi ritmo cardiaco hasta límites insospechados.

Algo en este lugar y en las personas invitadas estaba **mal**.

— Ino, ¿A quiénes has invitado? — pregunté con nerviosismo al no reconocer a nadie

No hubo respuesta. Ino ya no se encontraba a mi lado. Ya sólo quedaban a mí alrededor aquellas personas vestidas de negro. Cada una enfrascada en su propia conversación.

"_Debo salir de aquí"_

Me di media vuelta cuando no pude soportar más la sensación de ser acechada y del miedo recorriéndome como unas frías y crueles manos por todo el cuerpo.

Buscaba la salida de la enorme mansión, y ya estaba a punto de marcharme cuando el desgarrador grito de una persona proveniente del segundo piso me hizo congelarme en mi lugar.

El silencio no tardó en instalarse por completo en la mansión. Los pocos murmullos que a pesar de la lejanía mi oído aún alcanzaba a percibir fueron cesando. El aire dejo de correr por unos segundos y los pasos de alguien bajando las escaleras a mi derecha me hicieron girar a observar a la persona.

— ¿Ino? — pregunté con temor sin poder reconocerla del todo

El silencio permaneció hasta ser interrumpido por los susurros y pasos de los invitados que de a poco se iban formando al pie de las escaleras dispuestos a subir en cuanto la joven parada en ellas diera la indicación para ello.

— No te asustes, Sakura. Ya ha llegado la hora.

Un escalofrío más recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Estaba segura que esa persona que me estaba hablando no era Ino. No, ella no podía ser mi mejor amiga.

Pero, sino era ella…entonces…¿Quién era?

La señal esperada por todos se hizo notar, conduciendo a los invitados escaleras arriba y a mi entre ellos. El silencio se había instalado una vez más. Nadie hablaba, pareciera que el simple hecho de intentarlo sería un completo desperdicio.

Simplemente las palabras **no** salían de mi boca.

Seguí con pasos pesados a todos los demás hasta llegar a una pequeña y oscura habitación que recibía como iluminación a la poca luz que emanaba la luna hacia este lado de la casa. Asustada, tomé con fuerza el recipiente luminoso de mi cuello y lo sostuve hasta reparar en el pequeño bulto en el suelo.

Ahí, justo en medio de un perfecto circulo trazado con tiza y algún otro material de color negro, se encontraba desparramada y en posición fetal una chica de cabellos cortos y de un negro azulado, piel blanca parecida a la fina porcelana y un par de increíbles ojos perlados que mantenía abiertos e inundados de completo terror mientras se balanceaba de adelante y hacia atrás.

— ¿H-hinata?

La reconocí a penas por el inigualable color de ojos. Nunca había hablado mucho con ella. Era una chica tímida, no solía estar acompañada de nadie y la mayor parte del tiempo que la había visto a la salida del colegio, era resguardada por un chico de mirada fría que suponía yo, la despreciaba.

Su mirada se mantuvo perdida, sin escuchar mi hilo de voz. Me fijé con mayor detenimiento en el gran círculo en el que se encontraba. Aparte de estar rodeado en el exterior por velas negras, podía percibir la estrella de cinco puntas que había sido dibujada en el interior con un trazo exacto y en el que protegía sobre una de sus puntas a un pequeño tablero de madera con no más palabras que unos sencillos "Sí" y "No".

Traté de preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando ahí. ¿Por qué le estaban haciendo eso a una chica indefensa y que nunca le había hecho daño a nadie? ¿Para qué era el círculo que contenía en su interior esa extraña estrella?.

Mientras más preguntas se agolpaban en mi cabeza, más difícil me resultaba procesarlas para dejarlas fluir por mi boca.

Todas las personas a mí alrededor se colocaron la capucha que descansaba tras sus espaldas y en la cual no había reparado hasta este momento. Comenzaron a recitar palabras que mi atrofiado cerebro no alcanzaba a comprender y que lo único que lograban era aumentar la tremenda parálisis en mi cuerpo.

— Despierta. Ven a nosotros. — susurró la ahora grave voz de Ino

El contorno del círculo comenzó a brillar a penas con un leve destello rojo que asombró y capturó por completo la atención de los presentes que sin dejar de mencionar las mismas palabras seguían los retorcimientos de dolor de la chica en el centro.

— ¡Basta! — grité al sentir el dolor de Hinata como propio

Nada cambió. Las voces continuaron retumbando en mi cabeza y rebotando contra las paredes de la habitación mientras el círculo brillaba cada vez más y la chica en su centro detenía sus movimientos de golpe.

De repente todo se calmó. Las voces cesaron, el círculo perdió su brillo y Hinata se levantó con lentitud hasta sostenerse sentada sobre sus rodillas y con la cabella gacha, ocultando sus ojos con el flequillo de su cabello frente al tablero a su disposición.

— ¿Estas ahí? — preguntó Ino con cautela

Hinata permaneció inmóvil por unos segundos hasta conducir su mano a la flecha en el tablero, moviéndola hasta señalar como respuesta un "Sí".

— ¿El ritual te ha invocado correctamente, demonio? — continuó Ino

La flecha no se movió de su lugar, ni la mano que la sostenía. Su respuesta nuevamente había sido un "Sí".

Temblé con terror. Esto debía ser una broma, una cruel y horrenda broma. Aunque debía admitirlo, Ino y todos los demás se las habían arreglado muy bien para simular todo eso del ritual de invocación para un demonio y sin mencionar todo eso del misterio y la decoración del lugar.

**Casi** me lo creía todo.

— ¿Eres hombre?

La mano de Hinata que descansaba sobre la flecha la movió hasta el extremo contrario señalando con delicadeza la respuesta "No".

Poco después mi cuerpo comenzó a agitarse mientras una sonora carcajada salía sin prisas de mi boca y capturaba la atención de todos los presentes.

— Muy buena broma, chicos. Ahora si se lucieron. — dije con histeria

Las miradas llenas de curiosidad se clavaron en todo mi cuerpo como dagas filosas hasta que el sonido de una carcajada de lo más diabólica retumbó con mayor fuerza que la mía.

— ¿Crees que esto es una broma? — susurró con voz grave Hinata

Todo el mundo regresó a su lugar correspondiente, rodeando el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata que ahora tenía voz propia y que con una de sus manos se encargaba de romper en mil pedazos la flecha que le ayudaba a responder con anterioridad.

— Estoy segura de que lo es. — respondí con inseguridad

Otra carcajada de crueldad salió de los rosados labios de Hinata, ayudándole a levantar la cabeza poco a poco y dejando a la vista el terrible cambio sufrido en su angelical rostro.

Sus grandes ojos se habían achicado y el color perlado tan natural en ellos había dado paso al negro completo de la noche. Sus labios formaban una sonrisa de lo más sádica que desencajaba completamente con el normal estado de sus facciones y sus dientes perfectamente blancos se veían más largos y filosos de lo común.

— Sakura…hay alguien de este lado que quiere mandarte un recado — siseó

Dejé de observar sus rasgos para prestar atención a sus palabras. ¿Había alguno de mis familiares en el Infierno? ¿Mi abuela? ¿Mi abuelo, tal vez?

— Estas siendo una niña mala. Tal vez es hora de que te vuelva a castigar, Sakurita.

Temblé ahora si con verdadero pánico. Esa voz que salió de los labios de Hinata ya no era ni la de ella, ni la del demonio en su cuerpo. Esa voz. Esa voz pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a mi tío Kiyoshi.

— ¿Quieres que volvamos a jugar a los castigos, Sakurita? — preguntó

Mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. De verdad era Kiyoshi. De verdad era esa persona que alimentó aún más mi fobia a la oscuridad. La misma persona que encontraba placer en castigarme encerrándome en un closet de espacio mínimo, sin un rastro de luz y con a penas el oxígeno suficiente para respirar. El hombre que me llamaba con ternura e ira contenida con el nombre de "Sakurita" y que siempre antes de encerrarme mencionaba las mismas palabras.

"_Has sido una niña mala. ¿Quieres que volvamos a jugar a los castigos, Sakurita?"_

Retrocedí como pude hasta estrellar mi espalda contra la pared más cercana, haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no derrumbarme y buscando fundirme con la misma pared que me sostenía.

La carcajada del demonio volvió a sonar en mis oídos, atrayendo mi mirada hasta la figura de mi compañera de colegio.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? — preguntó con humor negro

Inconscientemente asentí y me fundí más con la fría superficie. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo de ese ser que me hablaba igual que mi fallecido y cruel tío.

El silencio rodeó a la habitación sustituyendo el sonido de tan diabólica voz por un nudo de tensión entre los presentes.

— Sé acerca del problema en el que está metida tu familia, Sakura — me habló Ino

Despegué mi mirada de Hinata y la dirigí a ella con la sorpresa y el terror resplandecientes en mis ojos.

Era imposible que ella supiera acerca de mi problema familiar, yo no se lo había contado a absolutamente nadie. No podía conocer mi situación. No podría estar enterada de la lenta tortura que sufría mi familia desde hacía ya unos meses atrás, cuando la noticia de una enorme deuda por parte de mis padres se había ceñido en la familia, atormentando son suma lentitud a todos los miembros de ella.

— ¿No lo entiendes, Sakura? La solución a tus problemas está frente a ti — me dijo Ino con aspereza

Volví a dirigir mi mirada al delicado cuerpo de Hinata, perdiéndome en el oscuro vacío de sus ojos y procesando con la mayor rapidez que me podía permitir las palabras dicha por Ino.

— N-no se de que hablas — solté con un hilo de voz

Comencé a moverme rumbo a la salida de la habitación con pasos largos y silenciosos. Ahora si estaba dispuesta a escapar de esta pesadilla.

— Hay una persona de este lado que podría ayudarte, Sa-ku-ra

Entonces un coro de carcajadas histéricas se elevó por toda la habitación, justo en el momento en que salía corriendo del lugar en busca de la salida que me conduciría a la inseguridad de la misma noche y que me pondría a salvo.

— ¡Tú sabes que acudirás a Él tarde o temprano! — gritó por última vez el demonio en la lejanía

Seguí corriendo, recorriendo los interminables pasillos de la mansión y bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la salida que me libraría de mi terror cuando el sonido de un golpe me hizo pararme en seco y comenzar a caer con ligereza en el infinito y con la total oscuridad ciñéndose a mí alrededor.

A la lejanía lo único que podía escuchar era el molesto e inquietante sonido de un aparato eléctrico vibrando a uno de mis costados y el susurró de mi baja voz diciendo:

"_La magia no existe"_


	3. Buscando ayuda en el lugar equivocado

_Lamento mucho el retraso en subir el capítulo pero hace poco regresé de un viaje y no tuve tiempo de escribirlo hasta esta semana.  
Igual, les agradezco mucho todos sus reviews, me hacen desear continuar la historia OwO._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon.  
Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso.  
En este capítulo, los recuerdos aparecerán en cursiva negrita y entre comillas ""._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_En fin, ya no me retraso más y aquí les dejo el capítulo 2. Sasuke hace su primera aparición._

**Capítulo 2: Buscando ayuda en el lugar equivocado**

_Sakura…_

Desperté tras escuchar el bajo y grave susurro en mi oído. Mi respiración se encontraba agitada y pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban mi frente, se deslizaban con suma lentitud por ella hasta mi mentón, acompañando a los incontables temblores en mi cuerpo.

El latir descontrolado de mi corazón sólo servía para recordarme con mayor ahínco los sucesos ocurridos en mi anterior pesadilla y que habían dejado como producto la sensación de inseguridad y terror más grande que nunca antes había llegado a experimentar.

No era la primera pesadilla de esa magnitud que tenía, pero el hecho de haber comenzado a tenerlas con más frecuencia, tras dos semanas de no recordar absolutamente nada de mis sueños, no era nada tranquilizador.

A mi lado, sobre la mesita de noche color rosado, mi teléfono celular no dejaba de vibrar y sonar pidiendo con el aumento de su volumen ser contestado, y lo erizado de mi piel, ser cubierto por una manta mas gruesa para protegerse de la fría brisa nocturna que se colaba por la ventana abierta de mi habitación.

Con el mayor cuidado que fue posible comencé a sentarme sobre la cama, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarme a causa de los espasmos que me recorrían cada vez más con mayor ímpetu y observando todo a mi alrededor en busca de la persona dueña de tan sensual susurro que me había regresado a la realidad, sin obtener resultado alguno en mi búsqueda.

Entonces tomé el pequeño teléfono celular entre mis manos y lo dirigí directo a uno de mis oídos, esperando escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea.

— _¡Frentona! ¡Ya era hora de que contestaras! ¿Dónde estás?_

Por unos cortos segundos los temblores en mi cuerpo aumentaron su fuerza y la cada vez más conocida sensación de terror me recorrió. La voz de Ino me rememoraba los acontecimientos de la pesadilla.

— Estoy en mi casa…¿Dónde más debería estar? — respondí haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas para ocultar el temblor en mi voz.

Por unos segundos el silencio se instaló en la línea dejando como único sonido los ruidos de fondo entre los que se encontraba Ino.

— _Déjate de bromas, frentona. ¡No me digas que olvidaste la fiesta en el cementerio!_

Mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar la frase final de su oración y mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión de escuchar al mismo tiempo el primer trueno, aviso de la próxima tormenta que se acercaba con velocidad.

— H-Hinata…¿está ahí? — pregunté con temor notorio en mi voz.

— _¿Ah? ¿Hinata? ¿Te refieres a la chica tímida que no habla nunca con nadie? _

Asentí con la cabeza, aún a pesar de saber que ella no podría verme y me puse de pie paseándome con nerviosismo por la habitación en busca de algo que no sabía en concreto que era.

— _No, no está aquí. ¿Por qué deberíamos invitar a alguien tan raro? — _preguntó con extrañeza.

Una repentina tranquilidad me inundó y relajó la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, acabando con cualquier posible rastro que hubiera quedado todavía de los temblores antes sufridos.

— _Y bien, Sakura. ¿Vendrás?_

Me tomé un tiempo para repasar con cierta rapidez mi pesadilla, haciendo especial enfoque en el instante en el que vi a Hinata tendida en el centro del círculo con los ojos completamente abiertos por el terror y a Ino sonriendo con malicia y ayudando a invocar a tan horrible ser.

— Lo siento mucho, Ino, pero no voy a poder ir. No me siento bien. — respondí finalmente.

— _¿De verdad? ¿Estás bien?_

Sin molestarme en contestarle fijé mi mirada en el espejo de mi tocador, observando con atención mi aspecto reflejado por el mismo. Desde mi piel clara, pasando por mis orbes color esmeralda que tanto me asemejaban a mi padre y mi largo cabello rosado natural que nunca pasaba desapercibido para los demás y que me obligaba a responder la siempre presente pregunta de: "¿Tu cabello es teñido?".

— _¿Sakura?_

De improvisto dejé resbalar el celular por entre mis manos, escuchando en la lejanía el sonido de su impacto al desquebrajarse y con mayor fuerza el fuerte estadillo de la tormenta en el exterior. Juraría que había visto una sombra pasar a gran velocidad por afuera de mi ventana.

Con paso inseguro me fui acercando a la ventana para cerrarla antes de que el granizo que seguramente caería esa noche iniciara su función de cubrir de hielo cualquier superficie a su paso.

"_Todo fue sólo una simple pesadilla. Sí, eso. Solamente fue una pesadilla, Sakura."_

A centímetros de llegar a mi escritorio me paré de golpe. Las gotas de lluvia que ya habían logrado colarse por la ventana se encargaban de hacer su impacto sobre un dibujo de sencillos trazos que había hecho un par de noches atrás, corriendo la tinta del mismo y permitiéndole caer como un fino hilillo por el borde del escritorio y hasta el suelo, dibujando en el, la inquietante silueta de una serpiente enroscada.

— Esto debe ser una coincidencia.

Sin pensármelo más y con el único deseo de salir corriendo de mi habitación, me apresuré a llegar a la ventana y cerrarla con un fuerte manotazo y a llevar a cabo mi anterior deseo con la mayor rapidez que fui capaz, caminando a paso apresurado hasta la azulada habitación de mi pequeño hermanito.

Apenas entrar cerré la puerta y en el mayor silencio que pude me acerqué hasta la cuna en la que dormía con la respiración tranquila y con sus ojitos ocultos tras sus pequeñitos párpados, mi tierno hermanito. Soñando seguramente con hadas y un mundo lleno de magia muy alejado de la realidad y de los seres de mi pesadilla.

— Te quiero mucho, Yuuto. — susurré tras besar con suavidad su frente.

Entonces tomé asiento en la silla al lado de su cuna y me dejé envolver en los brazos de Morfeo, transportándome al mundo de los sueños y esperando de todo corazón no repetir de vuelta mi atroz pesadilla.

_Sakura…_

— Sakura, hija, despierta.

Comencé a abrir los ojos con lentitud al escuchar la dulce voz de mi madre llamarme. Era sábado y no tenía que ir a clases por lo que cual no entendía el porque de despertarme tan temprano.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? — pregunté con voz adormilada e intentando acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz del sol.

— Cielo, tienes que levantarte. Ya es más de mediodía y tu amiga Ino no ha dejado de marcar a la casa preguntando por ti.

Si antes no había podido despertar con la luz filtrándose a través de la entrada de la habitación, si que lo había hecho al escuchar las palabras de mi madre.

Con una mezcla de torpeza y rapidez me puse de pie y salí disparada hacia mi habitación para limpiar la mancha de tinta del suelo antes de que mi madre la viera, porque para mí, la serpiente en el suelo no era más que eso, una mancha de tinta que quería borrar con todas mis fuerzas.

— ¡Sakura! — gritó una chillona voz desde el exterior.

Dejé de observar la terrorífica figura para acercarme a abrir la ventana y poder observar la figura que se alzaba un piso debajo de mí, con una sonrisa en los labios y unos ojos llenos de preocupación que contrariaban a la curva en sus labios.

— ¡Quiero que en este mismo instante bajes aquí! — gritó con molestia.

Observando de la nada mi ropa del día anterior que no me había cambiado la noche pasada antes de quedarme dormida, me apresuré a llegar hasta mi desgastado ropero para sacar ropa limpia y vestirme y de esta manera, poder bajar a recibir a la rubia histérica que gritaba en mi ventana.

Tras vestirme con rapidez y sin tomarme la molestia de cepillar mi cabello o maquillarme como solía hacer, corrí al encuentro de mi amiga, frenando únicamente en la entrada de mi casa para recuperar la respiración y forjar en mi rostro la mejor sonrisa de la que era capaz en mi estado de recién despierta.

— ¡Hola, Ino! — saludé con alegría al abrir la puerta.

— Nada de "Hola", Sakura. Quiero saber, ¡¿por qué me colgaste anoche?

— Yo… — comencé diciendo.

— ¡Me tenías muy preocupada, frentona! — se apresuró a decir, interrumpiéndome.

No supe que responder a sus palabras cuando en el fondo de mi mente el recuerdo de una Ino sonriendo con malicia e invocando a un demonio me congeló en mi lugar.

— Frentona, ¿estás bien? — preguntó Ino con preocupación.

Asentí tras unos minutos de silencio y le dirigí una sonrisa forzada, invitándola poco después a dar una vuelta por el parque cercano a mi casa.

El tiempo que nos tomó recorrer con varias vueltas el parque estuvo lleno de risas, bromas y unos cuantos empujones amistosos. Ino no dejaba de contarme todos los desastres ocurridos la noche pasada en la fiesta que ella misma había organizado, ni de relatarme con lujo de detalles su gran avance con el chico que en estos momentos le atraía, buscando en mí más señales que alimentaran su adoración por él.

Continuando con nuestra animada conversación en una de las bancas, no noté que el tiempo se me iba, ni del hecho de que si llegaba tarde a comer, mi padre se enfadaría.

— Ino, ¿qué hora es? — pregunté interrumpiendo con timidez su animada conversación.

Ino me observó con curiosidad pero sin preguntar, revisando después la hora en el costoso reloj de su muñeca izquierda y alzando las cejas con sorpresa.

— Ya son las 3:00 pm.

— ¡Las 3! ¡Tengo que irme, cerda! — grité emprendiendo la carrera de mi vida hacia mi casa,

"_Me van a matar. Me van a matar. Me van a matar. Me van a matar"_

Corrí y corrí hasta que por fin me encontré en la entrada de mi casa. El destartalado automóvil de mi padre ya se encontraba estacionado en la cochera y los gritos furiosos de las personas en el interior de la casa me indicaban que estaba cerca de enfrentarme de nueva cuenta a mi dura realidad.

Mi padre se había vuelto un verdadero problema desde que nuestra situación económica decayó por culpa de uno de sus malos negocios. Lo habían engañado con una gran propuesta y al haber fallado ésta, él se había creado la necesidad de descargarse con su familia, y en especial, con mi madre.

Las deudas crecían a la vez que su mal carácter y su necesidad de descargarse con alguien. Gracias a Dios, aún no había llegado al extremo de golpear a alguno de los integrantes de nuestra familia y esperaba que nunca se viera en la necesidad de llegar a ello.

— Ya llegué. Lamento el retraso. — susurré con cautela ante el repentino silencio formado al entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta de entrada.

No supe cómo reaccionar cuando avanzando hacia el comedor, observe a mi padre tomando con fuerza del cabello a mi madre y a ella haciendo lo posible por soltarse del agarre mientras en el piso superior comenzaban a hacerse oír el llanto de Yuuto.

— ¿Q-qué están haciendo? — pregunté con horror por la escena.

Las miradas de los dos se dirigieron a mí con emociones distintas expresadas en ellas. Por un lado, la de mi madre mostraba el dolor que sentía ante el jaloneo de su cuero cabelludo y miedo ante las posibles consecuencias del haber sido descubierta en tal situación por su hija. Mientras que por el otro, la mirada de mi progenitor mostraba tan sólo el sentimiento de la ira contenida y el deseo de descargarla contra la primer persona que se le pasara por enfrente y en este caso, esa persona había sido mi madre y estaba segura que pronto sería yo.

— ¡¿Qué malditas horas son estas de llegada? — gritó con furia mi padre, sin soltar aún a mi madre.

— Lo siento, yo sólo estaba…

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas? — continuó, haciendo caso omiso a lo que trataba de decirle.

En un movimiento rápido soltó a mi madre, acercándose a grandes pasos hasta mi para sujetar ahora mi cabello entre sus manos y tirar de él escaleras arriba, conduciendo mi cuerpo por medio de él hasta mi habitación, donde tras soltarme con un fuerte empujón al interior azotó la puerta y se retiró soltándome una última advertencia.

— ¡Te quedarás sin comer por llegar tarde! ¡Y más te vale no salir de ahí!

A pesar del miedo mezclado con el dolor que estaba sintiendo, no me iba a permitir llorar. Me había prometido que no iba a llorar jamás a causa de la situación en la que habíamos caído. Yo tenía que ser fuerte, tenía que ser fuerte por mi familia, por Yuuto, por mi misma.

Sin embargo, cada vez se volvía más difícil tragarme las lágrimas y mostrarme fuerte ante los demás. Estaba cansada de toda esta situación. Cansada de escuchar los gritos de mis padres peleándose y de ver a escondidas las propias lágrimas de mi madre por el comportamiento de su esposo. Cansada de tener que soportar de vez en cuando los maltratos de mi padre y el llanto de mi hermanito sin cesar.

Retrocedí a gatas en el suelo hasta llegar a mi cama y recargar mi espalda sobre el borde de ella buscando apoyo y la poca seguridad que podía representar mis piernas contra mi pecho y mi rostro oculto entre mis rodillas.

De verdad quería que toda esta situación se terminara. Quería que todo volviera a la normalidad, que toda mi familia volviera a estar unida y que todos volvieran a sonreír como antes.

"_Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes"_

Busqué un mayor refugio entre mis rodillas, ovillándome aún más, si eso era posible. Estaba tan cansada que lo único que quería hacer era rendirme al sueño y dormir para no despertar jamás, pero la reanudación de los gritos en el piso inferior me lo imposibilitaba sin más.

"_**Hay una persona de este lado que podría ayudarte, Sa-ku-ra"**_

Las palabras del demonio en mi pesadilla habían aparecido como un flashazo por mi mente, mostrándose a si mismas como una opción para salir de mis problemas.

Como una opción que en estos momentos yo estaba tomándome **muy** en serio.

Tal vez la Ino de mi sueño había tenido razón y la solución a mis problemas se encontraba en el mismo lado que aquel demonio, esperando a que una inocente chica de 16 años suplicara por su ayuda.

"_Esto no es tan buena idea. Sería mejor rezarle a Dios por ayuda"_

"_O tal vez no, Sakura"_

Hablar conmigo misma siempre había sido de lo más relajante y de mucha ayuda en momentos en los cuales necesitaba apoyo. Mi otro yo creado era perfecto para tales situaciones, tenía todo lo que cualquier persona podría buscar en un amigo. Era un confidente, un amigo, un cómplice, era todo lo que yo quería, excepto humano, porque mi otro yo sólo vivía en mi cabeza y no en el mundo real.

Sin verme asustada por primera vez, me acerqué hasta la reliquia que tenía por computadora y tecleé con suma lentitud mi contraseña, accediendo de inmediato a la red y buscando con desesperación el modo de invocar a un demonio.

Y como si el destino estuviera por primera vez de mi lado, en la tercera página que abrí me encontré un ritual semejante al visto en mi pesadilla e idóneo para realizarlo en la estrechez de mi habitación y con materiales que no acabarían más con la economía de mi familia y que podría comprar con facilidad y rapidez en el pequeño local que representaba un mini-super a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa y al lado del cual se encontraba una casa que actuaba como tienda de esoterismo y que podría servirme para conseguir los materiales menos conocidos en un supermercado.

"_Pareciera que todo es una coincidencia"_

Leí con cuidado los pocos materiales que se requerían para llevar a cabo el ritual y los escribí en una pequeña libretita rosada que tenía en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

Tiza blanca

Un trozo de carboncillo

4 velas negras

1 vela blanca

Sangre

Al terminar de leer el último material, un escalofrío me recorrió, pero que así como apareció, desapareció, para ser reemplazado por el sentimiento de valentía que tendría que usar para escapar de mi casa y poder ir a comprar el material requerido.

"_Entonces, andando, Sakura"_

Abriendo con cuidado la puerta de mi habitación y observando a todos lados para asegurarme de que nadie me veía salir, salí a paso apresurado y caminé escaleras abajo saltándome dos escalones cada vez para recorrer con mayor rapidez la distancia hasta la entrada en donde tras echar un último vistazo me eché a correr a toda la velocidad que mis piernas me podían permitir para llegar a las tiendas que buscaba.

Una vez que me encontré afuera de la primera tienda, en donde sin duda encontraría la tiza y el carboncillo necesario, mi corazón se paró. La tienda estaba cerrada y a saber por el letrero en la entrada, no abriría hasta la semana entrante.

Con decepción me di media vuelta dispuesta a volver a casa y recriminándome por lo que estaba pensando hacer. Esa no era yo. Yo jamás me atrevería a acudir a un demonio antes que al Dios en el que yo creía ciegamente. Era rotundamente ilógico y estúpido de mi parte el si quiera pensar que me atrevería a llevarlo a cabo.

"_No es estúpido. Lo harás por el bien de tu familia"_

Me detuve apenas di el primer paso y de nueva cuenta me di media vuelta, observando con impresión que la tienda esotérica se encontraba abierta. Con pasos que no me pertenecían a mí, entre en ella y esperé hasta que una chica de aspecto gótico me atendió, inspeccionándome con la mirada y negando con la cabeza varias veces en modo desaprobatorio.

— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? — preguntó con tono aburrido.

Sin poder esperar más y con un nudo en la garganta, le entregué el papel donde había anotado los materiales y esperé a que las muecas en su rostro se detuvieran, antes de pedirle todo lo ahora grabado en mi cabeza.

— ¿Podría conseguirme estos materiales? — pregunté con timidez.

La chica me observó durante unos instantes más y después se retiró al interior de la casa, soltando maldiciones en otro idioma a una persona que se encontraba más allá de mi vista.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que la chica apareciera de vuelta con absolutamente todos los materiales que yo necesitaba en las manos y con los ojos sin vida de un muerto.

— Aquí tiene. — dijo entregándome la bolsa con los materiales.

— Gracias. ¿Cuánto va a ser? — pregunté con temor al recordar que no había tomado dinero de la casa para pagarlos.

La sonrisa que apareció en la chica me dejó sin habla. Era oscura, maliciosa, tenebrosa y sumada a sus vacíos ojos me hacía desear dejar caer todo en el suelo y salir corriendo de tan misterioso lugar.

— No se preocupe, no es nada. Es para un bien común después de todo.

— ¿Perdón?

— No, nada. Lo que dije fue que no era nada. Nadie compra estos materiales así que se echarían a perder si nadie los usara. — respondió con la misma sonrisa tenebrosa.

Con inseguridad asentí y dando las gracias una vez más, salí con disimulada lentitud hasta llegar nuevamente a la salida del supermercado que curiosamente ahora se encontraba abierto.

— Disculpe, ¿el supermercado no estaba cerrado? — pregunté a una persona que iba saliendo de el.

— Sí, señorita. Lo abrieron hace apenas unos 10 minutos. — respondió y desapareció en el pequeño estacionamiento de la parte de atrás.

Sin darle mayor importancia regresé a mi casa, notando al instante que una neblina comenzaba a apoderarse de las calles por las que acababa de pasar y del mismo modo, que el automóvil de mi padre ya no se encontraba en la cochera.

Entre con sigilo a la casa, revisando de nuevo todo los rincones por donde pasaba para asegurarme de no ser vista. Sin embargo, al llegar a la planta alta, noté con alegría y extrañeza que al parecer mi madre y mi hermanito habían decidido salir a dar un paseo también y que en estos momentos la casa estaba completamente vacía y que una nueva tormenta se aproximaba.

"_Debo apurarme si no quiero que me descubran"_

Terminé de recorrer el pasillo que conducía a mi habitación y entré en ella, asegurándome de cerrar con llave la puerta una vez dentro de ella.

Dejé la bolsa con los materiales sobre la cama y caminé hasta la computadora para revisar lo que tenía que hacer.

Primero debía trazar un gran círculo con la tiza blanca y dibujar en su interior una estrella de 5 puntas, figuras que después tendría que remarcar con el carboncillo adquirido.

Puse manos a la obra y tomé la tiza blanca, dando forma al círculo que necesitaba en el espacio que había limpiado y despejado con anterioridad. Una vez que lo terminé, basándome en la imagen que mi mente aún recordaba de mi pesadilla, dibujé la estrella de cinco puntas y remarqué ambos con el carboncillo tal y como decían las instrucciones.

De vuelta regresé a la computadora y leí lo siguiente que tendría que hacer. Colocar las 5 velas en los lugares designados, utilizando las 4 velas negras para cada una de las puntas de la estrella, dejando la blanca en el extremo de la quinta punta que debía quedar hacia atrás, en otras palabras, la vela que debería topar contra la espalda del ser. Esto para ahogar la poca luz que representaba la vela blanca con la oscuridad del resto de las velas, representando la derrota de la luz contra la oscuridad, explicaba la página.

Seguí las instrucciones y coloqué cada vela en su lugar observando con asombro la impresionante figura que se formaba e imaginando la belleza que tales figuras tendrían al ser las velas prendidas y así mismo, al prenderlas.

"_¿Belleza? ¡No puedo estar pensando que algo relacionado con el demonio pueda ser bello!"_

"_Entonces…¿por qué acudo a Él y no a Dios?"_

"_Estoy desesperada, eso es todo. No tengo otra opción si quiero que toda mi familia vuelva a ser como antes."_

De nueva cuenta regresé a la computadora y leí lo último que requería el ritual para llevarse a cabo.

— "Para que el ritual pueda iniciarse se necesita 3 gotas de sangre…

Me llevé el dedo índice a la boca, presionando la piel con mis dientes hasta crear una herida de donde con un poco más de presión, podrían salir las gotas necesarias.

— y se necesita que sea una noche de luna nueva."

Solté una maldición al terminar de leer en voz alta las últimas indicaciones.

¿Por qué demonios no habían puesto lo de la luna nueva en el inicio y no en el final?. Ya había preparado todo el ritual para nada.

"_No importa. ¡Aún así inténtalo!"_

Siguiendo por puro capricho a mi voz interior, dejé caer las tres gotas de sangre en el interior de la estrella y esperé con los brazos cruzados que algo ocurriera.

Nada.

No pasó nada. De verdad era necesaria la luna nueva para llevar a cabo el dichoso ritual. Decepcionada y burlándome de mi misma por mi ingenuidad, me agaché para apagar las velas cuando el fuerte trueno en el exterior me hizo dar un salto de sorpresa y observar la fuerza con la que repentinamente se había desatado la lluvia. Pareciera que fuera a ser un diluvio.

Apresurándome hacia la ventana repentinamente asustada por no percibir aún el regreso de mi familia, ignoré las velas que debía apagar y del mismo modo, la neblina que ahora se ceñían a mi alrededor con placer.

"_¿Q-qué está pasando?"_

Me giré con rapidez a observar como las 5 velas habían caído sobre el suelo de mi habitación y habían formado una llamarada que pronto llegaría al techo pero que aún así, se mantenía dentro del círculo.

— I-imposible… — susurré y retrocedí hasta chocar contra la pared que separaba el escritorio de la cama.

En el centro de la llamarada una figura comenzaba a tomar forma humana y del mismo modo la neblina que desaparecía poco a poco de la habitación.

"_Está funcionando, Sakura. Di las palabras para concluirlo."_

Leí por última vez las palabras en la pantalla del computador y con sumo cuidado las dejé fluir por mis labios.

— Ven a mí, demonio.

Y como si mis palabras fueran lo único que la figura necesitaba para completar su forma y para calmar las llamas en el suelo, todo cesó. La luz se fue en todo la casa y dejó a oscuras la habitación, provocando el temblor producto de mi fobia a la oscuridad.

La figura en el centro se alzó en toda su magnitud y sus ojos rojos como la sangre me atravesaron por completo.

— ¿Q-quién e-eres?

La poca neblina que persistía alrededor terminó por evaporarse, permitiéndome percibir la cruel sonrisa dibujada en los labios del ser frente a mí.

Fue el relámpago que cruzo el cielo, el que me permitió observar como un destello la figura del demonio.

Asombrada por notar que parecía tener forma humana, busqué a tientas una lamparita que mantenía sobre mi escritorio para las noches de tormenta en las que la luz se iba, como en esta ocasión y la prendí.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando observaron la perfecta silueta de tan tenebroso ser. Era hermoso. Magnífico. Sensual. Y cuanto adjetivo parecido se le pudiese asignar.

Alto, de cabellos completamente negros y con pequeños reflejos azulados que destellaban con la luz de la lámpara en mis manos, haciendo contraste con la increíble blancura de su piel y el par de ojos carmesí que no dejaban de observarme todavía. Descendiendo por su musculoso cuerpo y por la ropa a medida que portaba y dejaba entrever el inicio de su perfectísimo pecho.

¡Él era un dios griego sin duda! Ese ser frente a mí, en definitiva no podría ser un demonio. No podía, no podía, no podía.

— Acércate, Sakura. — soltó con voz profunda y sensual el demonio.

Sin tener opción a resistirme a su sensualidad, le obedecí y me acerqué con paso lento hasta el círculo en el que permanecía prisionero, hipnotizada por sus ojos sangre.

Me encontraba ya a escasos centímetros de tocar el cuerpo humano del demonio cuando su mano se apoderó con fuerza de mi muñeca y la atrajo hasta su boca, deslizando sus dedos hasta tomar mi índice y llevárselo al interior de su cavidad, mordiéndolo con filosos dientes y tomando las gotas de sangre provenientes de el.

— ¡Déjame! — solté tras abandonar la excitación que me producía su acto.

Alejé mi mano y de la misma manera mi cuerpo, buscando la seguridad de la distancia entre el círculo de donde no podía salir y el resto de la habitación.

— No puedes salir de ahí. Así que dime como es que conoces mi nombre.

El demonio volvió a sonreír con malicia y sensualidad, dejando entrever sus dientes perfectamente esculpidos y blancos como la nieve, así como los largos colmillos semejantes a los de un vampiro que rozaban sus labios.

— Te equivocas. Ya puedo salir, Sa-ku-ra.

Con un pequeño paso salió del círculo de tiza y se acercó hasta encontrarse a centímetros de mis labios.

— ¿C-cómo te llamas? — pregunté con nerviosismo notorio

La sonrisa en sus labios se volvió más pronunciada y su cercanía aumento aún más, desviándose hasta mi oído.

— Por educación, uno debe decir su nombre, antes de preguntárselo a otro.

El escalofrió que me recorrió ante el sonido de su voz en mi oído y de su cálido aliento rozándome, no pasó desapercibido a mi yo interno, quien no perdió la oportunidad de echar a volar su imaginación con Él.

— T-tú ya sabes cómo me llamo… — inicié haciendo lo posible por tranquilizarme — ¿C-cómo te llamas? — reiteré al final la pregunta

Entonces, se alejó de mí con un movimiento fluido y se acercó hasta la ventana que era brutalmente golpeada por las furiosas gotas de lluvia que caían del cielo.

"_Dios debe estar realmente enfadado conmigo por lo que acabo de hacer"_

Siempre me imaginaba a los demonios como criaturas horribles de color rojo, con cuernos y cola, pero ahora que veía a uno frente a mis ojos podía comenzar a comprender a que se refería la gente cuando asemejaba al demonio con la tentación.

— Uff…Tengo muchos nombres… — comenzó interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

— Algunos me llaman Lucifer, otros Luz Bella, otros más Satanás, pero sinceramente mi nombre favorito para ser llamado es…

Un relámpago atravesó el cielo, iluminando junto a la lámpara el perfil de la criatura que de a poco se giraba hacia mí, con sus ojos encendidos y llenos de malicia.

— Sasuke Uchiha.

Lo repetía de nuevo. En definitiva…Él _no_ podía ser un demonio.


	4. Esto sólo ha sido un error

_¡Hola a todos!  
Aquí les traigo el tercer capítulo de Searching for a way out of you.  
Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiéndolo._

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon.  
Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Capítulo 3: Esto sólo ha sido un error**

Perdida en el mar de sensaciones que me producía la aparición del demonio frente a mí como producto de un falso ritual de internet, no había logrado percatarme del descenso de su cuerpo hasta una zona del suelo forrado de baldosas blancas de la habitación, ni mucho menos del deslizamiento de las yemas de sus dedos sobre una parte de el.

— Hebi… — susurró.

Bajé la mirada hasta topar con la figura de tinta formada la noche anterior, sorprendida por observar el retorcimiento de la misma y el nuevo movimiento zigzagueante que realizó segundos después hacia mí.

— ¿Q-qué es eso? — pregunté retrocediendo con temor.

No obtuve mayor respuesta que el silbido producido por el mover de la serpiente de tinta a mis pies, junto con el de mis propios pasos al retroceder hasta la pared.

— Quieta.

Sin reaccionar adecuadamente, detuve mi retroceder al escuchar la orden de Sasuke, pensando estúpidamente que ésta iba dirigida a mí, y no a la serpenteante figura del suelo.

De nueva cuenta mi respiración se encontraba agitada, acompañada del temblor de las manos que aún sostenían la lámpara y que amenazaban con dejarla caer en cualquier momento. Mi mirada, vagando por toda la habitación, evitando a toda costa toparse con la inerte serpiente o con la imponente figura de la otra persona en la habitación.

¿Persona?

¿Lo que yo había invocado podría ser considerado como una persona?

La respuesta en mi razonamiento era obvia. Por supuesto que no. La criatura a escasos metros de mí, podía ser cualquier cosa excepto una persona.

Aún a pesar de que tuviera forma humana o de que fuera inevitablemente atractivo, no pertenecía al género humano, no era como yo, era al contrario, el ser más peligroso con el que me pude topar y más aún, con el que jamás hubiera deseado hablar.

**Peligroso. **

Exactamente eso era lo que representaba él. Peligro, puro y letal. Justamente del tipo del cual debería salir huyendo cuanto antes.

"_Bien, Sakura. Ya has permanecido demasiado tiempo en la misma habitación que él. Tienes que escapar."_

Sin mover mínimamente algún músculo y manteniendo lo agitado de mi respiración para no levantar sospecha alguna, comencé a idear un plan de escape.

La puerta de la habitación estaba más cerca de mí que de él, por lo que podría correr hacia ella y salir, bajando por la escaleras hasta el estudio de mi padre, donde estaba segura, el guardaba una pistola para emergencias. Después de que pudiera llegar a ella, podría amenazar al hombre y huir de la casa hasta llegar con algún vecino que deseara darme asilo en la espera del regreso de mis padres.

Sí, mi plan era perfecto y era justamente lo que iba a hacer.

Tomando una bocanada de aire, salí disparada hacia la puerta de la habitación, atravesándola tras abrirla con torpeza y bajando después las escaleras con largos saltos, continuando con la carrera hasta la ancha puerta de madera que me llevaría hacia el estudio de mi padre, y más tarde hasta el único objeto capaz de brindarme la protección deseada.

— Un poco más y podré escapar.

Al toparme con la desgastada puerta no me detuve, en cambio, aceleré el paso y la abrí con un empujón, asegurándome después de cerrarla con llave, y asegurándola a su vez, con una silla que se encontraba a un lado de un modesto librero.

Seguido me di a la tarea de estabilizar mi respiración y de darme vuelta para buscar la pistola en uno de los cajones del escritorio, con un único problema atravesándose en mi camino.

— ¿Buscabas esto? — preguntó con voz sensual

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes al observar su varonil silueta sentada sobre el escritorio de madera, con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, los ojos brillantes como rubíes y con la pistola de mi padre insertada en su dedo índice, balanceándose sobre este con pequeños giros.

— Imposible… — susurré con incredulidad

Una sonrisa de diversión se dibujó en sus labios ante mi reacción y el destello de un relámpago, delineó su figura.

— ¿Querías dispararme y huir?

Mi cabeza a duras penas procesaba sus susurrantes palabras. Todo me daba vueltas como producto del repentino paro de mi respiración e impedimento de la llegada del oxígeno necesario para el cerebro.

— Está bien. — susurró

Detuvo el balanceo de la pistola en su mano, tomándola de manera correcta y apuntando directo a mi cabeza. Mi cuerpo aún sin reaccionar se vio repentinamente forzado a reiniciar sus funciones con el sonido del ligero _"click"_ que hizo la pistola al cargarse.

"_M-me va a…"_

— …disparar. — solté

Entonces una nueva carcajada cargada de humor negro retumbó en el estudio, mandando pequeños escalofríos a recorrer mi cuerpo.

"_Aburrido"_ — escuché en mi cabeza su grave voz.

De la nada lo vi lanzar la pistola que al hacer su impacto contra el suelo, terminó deslizándose hasta llegar a la punta de mis pies, lanzándome de esta manera una silenciosa invitación a tomarla y disparar, sin pensármelo más a esa criatura.

— Anda. Dispárame. — repitió él la anterior invitación de tomar la pistola.

Sin despegar la vista de su figura sentada, doblé la mitad de mi cuerpo, buscando a tientas la pistola y tomándola poco después entre mis manos, enderezándome con rapidez, lista para apretar el gatillo ya preparado y disparar.

— S-si te mueves…¡lo haré! — grité

Como si se hubiese tomado mi advertencia muy en serio, no se movió. Su cuerpo ahora parecía ser una estatua sin vida que apenas respiraba pero que mantenía la sonrisa torcida dibujada en sus cincelados labios.

— Muy bien. Ahora, quédate así y no te muevas hasta que me vaya de aquí. — me atreví a decir con mayor seguridad.

Esperando unos segundos más a que no se moviera, comencé a acercarme a la puerta, apartando de esta la silla que con anterioridad la mantenía atorada.

Me encontraba ya a punto de quitar el seguro de la puerta cuando la reanudación del movimiento en Sasuke me hizo girar a una velocidad increíble para apuntar directo a su pecho.

— T-te dije que no te movieras…

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar, moviendo con constancia el blanco hacia donde tendría que disparar en caso de que el demonio volviera a desobedecerme.

— Pero Sakura…ya me aburrí de jugar a las estatuas… — mencionó sin humor.

Bajó del escritorio con un salto e inició su avanzar felino hacía donde yo me encontraba, acentuando aún más la marcada sonrisa de su rostro que empezaba a destrozarme los nervios que quedaban.

— D-dispararé. — advertí.

Sasuke pareció hacer caso omiso a mis palabras y continuó su avanzar, llevándome a mi a retroceder y a la mano en donde se encontraba la pistola, a tranquilizarse para apuntar con una seguridad que ya no poseía.

— Bien. Entonces, hazlo. — respondió.

Ahora sí, sin pensarlo, ni dudarlo más, apreté con fuerza la pistola, usando como apoyo mi mano libre y me dispuse a disparar el gatillo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y rezando a Dios por no fallar el tiro, y si al menos no matar al demonio, si dejarle herido lo suficiente para poder escapar.

Mi dedo jaló el gatillo, pero ningún sonido escapó de la pistola. Abrí los ojos de vuelta, observando asombrada y aterrorizada como el demonio dejaba escapar de una de sus manos, las minúsculas balas que supuestamente deberían encontrarse dentro de la pistola.

— Ups. Al parecer olvidé insertarlas en el juguetito.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza como si de esa manera pudiera olvidarlo todo y de nueva cuenta jalé el gatillo de la pistola, una y otra, y otra vez, sin ningún cambio en el resultado.

Cuando por fin comprendí que era inútil todo lo que estaba haciendo, dejé caer la pistola, acompañándola hasta sostenerme sobre mis rodillas y me rendí.

— Me rindo. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? — pregunté con la voz quebrada.

— ¿Qué, que es lo que quiero de ti? — repitió la pregunta con sequedad.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación por unos instantes, dejando como fondo el ligero susurrar de las gotas de agua en el exterior y las acompasadas respiraciones de los dos.

— Sí…¡¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¡Por favor, déjame en paz! — grité con miedo

No hubo respuesta, y si la hubo, no la escuché. Mi cabeza estaba hecha un lío y mi corazón ya no era más que un tambor que subía y bajaba notas cuando se le daba la gana.

— Hn.

El sonido que dejó escapar tras unos minutos más, me hizo caer en cuenta de que en realidad, la pregunta pronunciada por mis labios, era la pregunta que el debería estar haciendo. Después de todo, había sido yo, la que le había invocado.

— Exactamente. Tú me invocaste. — respondió a mis pensamientos.

Alcé la mirada y lo observé en el mismo lugar donde había estado "disparándole". Sus ojos, seguían sin mostrar emoción alguna que no fuera la molestia, en sus labios la sonrisa no desaparecía, le parecía divertida toda esta situación y en sus manos, ahora sostenía de nueva cuenta la pistola de mi padre.

— F-fue un error… — susurré ahora presa de la timidez.

Entonces sus ojos refulgieron de ira y la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció, formando una línea recta que endureció sus facciones. La distancia entre nosotros se vio recorrida en cuestión de nada, de una manera tan rápida como el chocar de mi espalda contra la pared y la prisión de mi cuello entre su mano, cortándome la respiración.

— Escúchame bien, niña. — siseó sosteniendo mi cuello con mayor fuerza.

— En las invocaciones, nunca hay errores.

Apenas y escuché sus palabras, estaba más concentrada en la presión ejercida sobre mi blanquecino cuello, así como en la falta del preciosísimo aire necesario para vivir, que en las sensuales palabras que salían de sus labios.

— N-no r-respiro…

Ignorando mis palabras, el demonio mantuvo su mano rodeando mi cuello, cortándome la vida y disfrutando con ello.

— Te daré hasta mañana por la noche para que recapacites sobre lo que pedirás, porque el que me lleve tu alma con nuestro pacto, es ya un hecho.

Justo cuando terminó de hablar y yo dejé de sentir que vivía, su mano se abrió, dejándome caer sobre el suelo, tosiendo con ferocidad y buscando recuperar el aire perdido.

Una vez que por fin pude recuperarme, recargué con cuidado mi espalda contra la misma pared y le miré con mis ojos invadidos por un inmenso temor.

"_Tranquila, Sakura. Cuando el se vaya, lo olvidarás todo. Mañana por la mañana ya no recordarás nada."_

Traté de infundirme valor, imaginando un despertar con la cálida sonrisa de mi mamá, los dulces sonidos de mi pequeñito hermano y la grave voz de mi padre disculpándose por su comportamiento de la tarde anterior. El cielo despejado, sin rastros de la lluvia y alegría por doquier.

— Eso no pasará. — me trajo de vuelta a la realidad la voz de Sasuke.

— Al amanecer, créeme que recordarás absolutamente todo. — continuó.

Lo miré con una mínima esperanza en el fondo de mis ojos y corazón. Con una pequeña esperanza de que él me estuviera mintiendo y de que todo esto, sólo podría recordarlo como un mal sueño.

— Es hora de que te vayas a dormir, Sakura.

De vuelta, apuntó con la pistola directamente a mi corazón, formando una nueva sonrisa de maldad en las finas facciones de su rostro y moviendo sus labios con unas últimas palabras dirigidas a mí.

— Hasta pronto.

El gatillo se jaló, el estruendo producido por el disparar de la pistola inundo mis oídos, sin dolor, conduciéndome con lentitud a un profundo mar de oscuridad y placer, con el único susurro de una promesa pronta a cumplirse.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente con el incesante llamar de alguien en la entrada de la casa. Todo mi cuerpo me dolía como después de pasar una noche en la fría y dura superficie del suelo, justo como había hecho con anterioridad.

Me levanté del suelo, apoyándome de inmediato en la pared a mi costado y sosteniendo con mi otra mano, la cabeza que tanto me pulsaba. Entonces las imágenes de lo sucedido la tarde y noche anterior regresaron a mi cabeza con rapidez, impulsándome hacia la puerta del estudio que ya no se encontraba atascada, pasando por el pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada.

Me asomé con cuidado por uno de los costados y percibí la anciana silueta de una de nuestras vecinas. Era la señora Azami que vivía en la casa de al lado junto con su esposo Ume.

Abrí la puerta de entrada con una sonrisa más que disimulada para no asustar a la amable señora Azami, aunque estaba segura de que mi aspecto no iría muy de acuerdo con ello.

— Buenos días, Sakura. — saludó con dulzura.

— No quería interrumpir tus horas de sueño, pero tus padres llamaron avisando que estarán fuera un par de días, por lo que si necesitas algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Asentí a modo de agradecimiento, evitando a toda costa mostrar la clara duda, y el temor que me invadían ante sus palabras y el repentino viaje de mi familia.

— Muchas gracias.

La señora Azami sonrió como siempre lo hacía hasta que en un momento una mueca de preocupación desfiguró su rostro.

— ¡Oh, Sakura! ¿Qué te ha pasado en el cuello? — preguntó sorprendida.

Disimulando de nueva cuenta el sentimiento que me embargaba, le volví a sonreír con dulzura e inventé con rapidez una excusa para lo que quiera que fuera que estuviera viendo en mi cuello.

— No es nada, Azami-san. Anoche me caí por accidente de las escaleras.

Por unos instantes pude observar que mi excusa no era precisamente lo más creíble para Azami, sin embargo, tras estar sometida a su escaneo corporal por lo que me parecieron horas, se marchó, repitiendo su oferta y recitándome un sutil "Adiós".

Inmediatamente al cerrar la puerta, corrí escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación para observar en el tocador de esta, los moretones en mi cuello, seguramente, producto de la presión de los dedos de aquél demoniaco ser.

—Entonces, de verdad no lo olvidé.

Y como iba a poder hacerlo si toda la habitación seguía exactamente igual que la tarde anterior cuando realicé el ritual, incluso la computadora aún permanecía encendida en la misma página de las instrucciones. La serpiente de tinta, también seguía ahí, más cerca de la mesita de noche que del escritorio donde se había formado, incluso se podía percibir en el suelo, cerca de las velas, las cenizas de la llamarada de donde salió.

— Sasuke… — solté su nombre al recordar lo atractivo que resultaba físicamente.

Me tiré en la cama, agotada por todo lo sucedido y adolorida por mis pocas horas de sueño en el suelo que no fueron precisamente demasiado cómodas.

Comencé a dejarme vencer por el sueño poco a poco, cuando el sonar del teléfono de la casa me lo impidió, arrastrándome de vuelta a la realidad de mi vida.

Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta la habitación de mis padres, donde se encontraba el dichoso teléfono, esperando el cuarto timbre por sonar, antes de contestar.

— ¿Diga?

No hubo respuesta del lado contrario, así que esperé un poco a ver si alguien se dignaba a contestar, aunque sinceramente, tenía más ganas de escuchar que contestaran para soltarle veinte mil maldiciones a la persona que no me permitió dormir.

— _¿Sakura-san? Habla Hinata._

La idea que había tenido con anterioridad desapareció tan rápido como apareció la primera vez al escuchar quien era la persona del otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Hinata? ¿Qué pasa?

Sin saber muy bien porque o al menos engañándome con respecto a la razón por la cual nuevos escalofríos comenzaban a recorrerme, esperé a escuchar de nuevo la voz de una de las integrantes de mis pesadillas.

— _N-no es n-nada. Sólo m-me preguntaba si…¿Sakura-san está bien?_

Déjame ver…¿si yo estaba bien?. Pues, quitando el hecho de que por tonta se me había ocurrido realizar un ritual de invocación para un demonio, dejando fuera también la terrible noche que había pasado por culpa del demonio que curiosamente había logrado invocar y que había intentando matarme, además de las múltiples pesadillas que me acechaban cada noche, sí, estaba perfectamente bien, sin ningún problema.

— Sí, estoy perfectamente. ¿Por qué? — pregunté fingiendo mi estado emocional.

— _Y-yo…c-creo que…_

Personalmente no tenía nada contra Hinata, porque a pesar de que no la conocía mucho, de lejos siempre me había parecido una chica muy tierna, pero ahora, escuchando su continuo tartamudeo y en mi condición de no haber dormido casi nada y con el cuerpo adolorido, me comenzaba a parecer de lo más estresante su dificultad para hablar.

—… _creo que…¡Sakura-san está en problemas!_ — soltó de golpe.

Me quedé sin habla. ¿Cómo sabía ella que yo estaba en problemas?. Acaso…¿sería posible que ella supiera lo de mi estupidez de ayer, o lo de mi condición familiar?. No, eso era imposible. A lo mejor sólo era uno de esos malos presentimientos que te dan sobre tus amigos. Sí, tal vez era eso.

"_Claro, Sakura. El único inconveniente es que ella __no__ es tu amiga."_

— ¿D-de qué hablas, Hinata? — pregunté con algo de temor.

— _L-lo siento, Sakura-san. Es s-sólo que yo he tenido muchas p-pesadillas acerca de…_

Y como si de una conspiración para hacerme morir de un infarto se tratara, la línea se cortó, dejando a la mitad las palabras de Hinata y un creciente mal sabor en la boca.

Ahora si estaba perdida. Si creía que mi vida antes era un completo desastre, no sabría como definirla ahora. Las cosas estaban mal. Mi familia se iba sin avisarme, olvidando los malos tratos de mi padre la tarde anterior, fingiendo ser una familia feliz, un demonio me atacaba, asegurándome que sin importar que, mi alma le fuera a pertenecer, sumándole por último la misteriosa y confusa llamada de Hinata.

Definitivamente era un lío, y uno muy grande.

Tal vez lo mejor sería volver a llamar a Hinata para estar segura de lo que quería decirme. A fin de cuentas, eso no representaría un gran problema, porque, mi familia podía no tener mucho dinero pero gracias a Dios, hoy en día todos los teléfonos tenían una tecla llamada "Remarcado".

Soltando un suspiro de cansancio, me acerqué más al teléfono y pulsé la tecla de "Remarcado", esperando con el sonar, escuchar de nuevo la tímida voz de la chica.

_Lo sentimos, pero el número que usted marcó ha muerto…_

"_¡¿Qué? ¿Había escuchado bien?"_

Por unos momentos llegué a pensar que lo que había escuchado sobre la línea era sólo producto de mi imaginación y del notable agotamiento de mi cabeza y cuerpo, por lo que de nueva cuenta tecleé la tecla de remarcado, agudizando mis sentidos para no perderme de nuevo.

_Lo sentimos, pero el número que usted marcó ha muerto, por lo que le pedimos amablemente que deje de intentar localizarlo o…_

…_usted será la siguiente._

La última parte de la frase me hizo soltar con fuerza el teléfono. De escuchar a la amable voz de la señorita cuya voz había sido grabada, había terminado escuchando la grave voz de algo tenebroso.

Sin esperar más, corrí a mi habitación y tomé el teléfono celular que permanecía en la cama, tecleando con todo la rapidez que era capaz, el número de Ino, porque en definitiva esta noche no la pasaría en esta casa, y me valía un comino si al Mr. Demonio no le agradaba eso.

_Lo sentimos, pero creímos haberle avisado que no intentara marcar…_

…_haga el favor de colgar el teléfono y quedarse donde está._

Ahora si que al diablo con todo lo que estaba pasando. Guardé el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y sin importarme mi aspecto, salí corriendo de la casa, pidiendo a gritos que un taxi me hiciera el favor de detenerse para llevarme hasta la casa de Ino.

Por suerte, no pasó mucho antes de que un amable taxista me recogiera a unas cuadras de mi casa, llevándome rumbo a la casa de Ino, donde esperaba poder tranquilizarme un poco para pensar con claridad acerca de toda la locura que me estaba ocurriendo.

_**I`m on the highway to hell,  
highway to hell….**_

_**(Estoy en la carretera hacia el infierno.)**_

— Disculpe…¿podría, por favor apagar la radio? — pregunté perdiendo los nervios.

El joven taxista me observó con curiosidad y extrañeza, pero apagó la radio. Sin embargo, aún podía sentir la tonadita de la molesta melodía de mi teléfono celular sonar en mi cabeza.

— Ejem…señorita, ¿no piensa contestar?.

Sin darle mayor importancia a lo extraños sucesos de este día, tomé mi celular observando el número desconocido que me estaba llamando.

— ¿Si? — pregunté con cautela al contestar.

— _No te vuelvas a atrever a salir de esa casa._ — siseó de manera peligrosa la persona al otro lado.

Para cuando me di cuenta, me encontraba de nuevo en la entrada de mi casa, observando el deslavado color de la misma y el color melocotón de la casa de la anciana Azami.

— No lo haré si dejas de asustarme con tus llamadas y canciones. — dije armándome de valor.

Un silencio al otro lado me hizo dudar de si estaba alucinando o de si de verdad estaba hablando con alguien.

— ¿_Por qué habría de hacerlo? Es divertido._ — respondió acompañando sus palabras con una carcajada y colgó.

Bajé del auto, volviendo a entrar en la casa rumbo a la sala de estar, donde pensaba tirarme sobre uno de los gastado sillones a ver televisión, ahora un poco más tranquila al saber que el culpable de todo lo que me estaba pasando era el mismo demonio de a noche, Sasuke.

El tiempo pasó sin poder ver nada bueno en la televisión, además sin la posibilidad de poder salir de la casa y con todos los teléfonos soltando advertencias que me helaban de terror.

El sonido del timbre fue lo único que impidió que volviera a sumirme en el sueño reparador, esta ya era la segunda vez que no me lo permitían, y curiosamente, de forma parecida.

Caminé con pereza hasta la entrada sin molestarme en observar por uno de los costados a mi visitante como lo había hecho por la mañana. Abrí la puerta y abrí los ojos con impresión al notar con sorpresa quien era la persona que me visitaba.

— Hola, frentona. Menos mal que me abriste. — saludó

Prácticamente me lancé a los brazos de Ino cuando escuché su voz y de inmediato la invité a pasar, observando el curioso gesto que hizo al arrugar la nariz apenas poner un pie dentro de la casa.

— ¿Dónde están tus padres, frentona? — preguntó observando todo en el interior.

— Se fueron de viaje ayer por la tarde, no volverán hasta dentro de un par de días.

Asintió con la cabeza y juntas subimos a mi habitación. Ya nos encontrábamos a punto de entrar en ella cuando recordé el desastre que esta era. En el suelo aún permanecían esparcidos todos los materiales del ritual junto con los dibujos trazados para llevarlo a cabo, y eso sin mencionar a mi queridísima nueva mascota, la serpiente de tinta.

— Cerda, creo que mejor vamos a la sala. Mi habitación es un desastre.

— Vamos, frentona. No hay nada que yo no haya visto antes. — contestó con diversión.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza tomándola de la muñeca y conduciéndola escaleras abajo hacia la sala donde hasta hace unos minutos me encontraba viendo una aburrida película en blanco y negro sobre la traición en un matrimonio, el hijo desaparecido del esposo con otra mujer, etc, etc.

— Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí, cerda? — pregunté víctima de la curiosidad.

— Nada. Digamos que tuve un cierto presentimiento sobre que me necesitabas.

Sorprendida por ese nuevo cambio en ella, dejé escapar de mis labios una carcajada burlesca.

— Awww. Yo sabía que me querías mucho, cerda, pero no tanto.

— No tienes ni idea, frentona. — respondió y ambas volvimos a reír.

El resto del día lo pasé hablando cientos de cosas con Ino, recordando los viejos tiempos, actualizándonos acerca de los chicos de nuestro salón, comiendo palomitas y tratando de poner atención a la trama de una película muy mala que tenía como protagonista a un hombre que nos ponía a decir: "Que hombre."

— Ahora que lo recuerdo, frentona. ¿Qué le pasó a tu celular? Traté de llamarte pero me decía que estabas fuera del área de cobertura.

— Oh, no es nada. Hoy me caí de las escaleras por accidente y el celular iba conmigo, así que ya te imaginarás.

Otra carcajada escapó de nuestros labios hasta que la mirada de Ino se clavó con dureza sobre mi cuello.

— ¿Los moretones en tu cuello también son producto de tu caída? — preguntó con sequedad.

Asentí con nerviosismo y cambié de tema, viendo pasar las horas en el reloj, y la pronta partida de Ino acercarse.

— Bien, frentona. Ya debo irme. Nos vemos mañana en clase. — se despidió.

La guié hacia la entrada y me despedí con la mano, topándome casi de inmediato al dar la vuelta, con la altiva figura de Sasuke.

— Se acabó el tiempo, Sakura.

No respondí nada. Sólo repetí en mi cabeza lo que la noche anterior le había dicho a Él.

"_Todo esto, sólo ha sido un error."_


	5. Desesperación

¡Hola a todos!  
De nueva cuenta, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, son geniales!

Ahora sí, con ustedes…¡el cuarto capítulo de Searching for a way out of you!

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre "" y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon.  
Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Capítulo 4: Desesperación**

Desesperación.

_¿Qué es la desesperación?_

— Se acabó el tiempo, Sakura.

No lograba encontrar, entre mis diversos conocimientos adquiridos a lo largo de los años, la definición correcta para responder a mi propia pregunta interna. Era imposible concentrarse con las secas palabras de Sasuke flotando en la inmensidad del aire, como pequeñas partículas de átomo girando en torno a mí.

— Necesito más tiempo… — solté en un débil susurro sin mirarle.

No hubo respuesta inmediata. El silencio se formó, e instantes después, el aire escapó de mis pulmones, por unos momentos y mi espalda crujió contra la pared y más tarde contra la dura superficie del suelo. Todo en una perfecta sincronización.

— ¿Piensas que esto es un juego? — preguntó con una sonrisa divertida el demonio.

Bajó a mi altura, observando, disfrutando cada segundo de mi estancia en la fría superficie y en mis constantes intentos por recuperar el aire perdido, mientras escuchaba de fondo los acallados quejidos que luchaban por salir de mis labios.

— N-no…yo…

Detuve mi idea prácticamente en su inicio. Mi cerebro no dejaba de trabajar a una velocidad vertiginosa para encontrar las palabras correctas que tendría que usar para terminarla, o si no, al menos las adecuadas para evitar aumentar el atemorizante porcentaje de mis posibilidades para sobrevivir y salir libre de toda esta pesadilla.

—…es sólo que no tengo una…razón…para continuar con todo esto. — finalicé.

Su mirada se clavó con más fuerza en mí, al tiempo en que una de sus manos rodeó con suma facilidad mi cuello, alzándome del suelo e impactándome de nueva cuenta contra una de las paredes cercanas a nuestra posición.

La rojiza mirada que me devolvía mientras aumentaba la fuerza sobre mi cuello, me recordaba con claridad la misma escena vivida la noche anterior, la que había dejado como secuelas en la blanca piel de mi cuello, pequeños moretones que difícilmente se podían explicar a cuanta persona los viera.

— ¿Una razón? — preguntó en un lento siseo.

Hice lo posible por asentir, rindiéndome casi de inmediato al notar el enorme gasto de oxígeno que ello requería y que me era imposible desperdiciar dada mi actual situación.

— Tsk.

De nueva cuenta mi cuerpo fue impulsado con fuerza hacia una de las pequeñas mesitas que rodeaban a la sala de estar y que tenía sobre ella un par de marcos, que resguardaban con su cristal a las fotos de cada uno de los integrantes de mi familia.

El impacto contra los marcos fue duro, me estrellé contra la mesita con una fuerza tan grande que me sorprendió que ésta no se partiera, y que en cambio, lo único que saliera dañado de todo el alrededor, fueran únicamente los marcos que habían terminado fragmentados bajo el peso de mi cuerpo, y mi espalda, que a juzgar por el tibio líquido que sentía deslizarse por ella, había sido la amortiguadora perfecta de los cristales.

— Sakura.

Al escuchar su llamado, hice lo posible por incorporarme, apoyándome sobre mis codos y teniendo especial cuidado en no mover mi espalda con demasiada brusquedad.

Sentía la creciente necesidad de ponerme en pie con rapidez, algo en el tono de voz empleado en mi nombre no me hacía sentir muy segura.

— ¿Eres masoquista?

Entonces, por fin fui capaz de reincorporarme, aún con los pequeños fragmentos de vidrio atravesando la suave piel de mi espalda, rasguñándola.

Con el cuerpo bajo un interminable temblor y los ojos abiertos con sorpresa ante su tenebrosa pregunta.

— ¿Q-qué?

Sasuke no respondió de inmediato, tan sólo se dedicó a dar unas cuantas vueltas por la habitación, observando sin mucho ánimo los objetos cuidadosamente acomodados en su respectivo lugar.

— Pregunté si eres masoquista.

No supe como responder a pesar de tener la palabra claramente dibujada en mi mente.

No, no era masoquista.

Entonces, si estaba tan segura de ello, ¿por qué era tan difícil responderle?

— Yo…

No tuve más tiempo para responder cuando de nueva cuenta y sin la necesidad de tener a Sasuke cerca, salí disparada en el aire hasta la puerta que conducía a la cocina, la cual, aportando su granito de arena para provocarme mayor dolor, sirvió de sostén y martillo para clavar aún más los cristales en mi columna.

— Tardas demasiado en responder. — susurró dándome la espalda.

Resbalé por el marco de la puerta hasta sostenerme sobre mis rodillas, con la respiración agitada y un terrible escozor recorriendo la parte trasera de mi cuerpo.

— Te lo vuelvo a preguntar…

Respiré hondo para tranquilizarme y tomar fuerzas para reincorporarme una vez más.

—… ¿eres masoquista, Sakura?

Apenas comenzaba a abrir mi boca para responder, cuando un agudo dolor me recorrió por dentro, haciéndome retorcerme sobre el suelo, en un intento por detenerlo e imitando indudablemente a una convulsión.

— B-basta…

— Responde a la pregunta.

El dolor continuó, acompañando a las increíbles ganas que tenía de expulsar mis alimentos y al insaciable retorcer de mi silueta.

— ¡Basta, por favor! — grité cuando fui capaz de poder hablar.

Sin embargo, nada cambió. Los aguijonazos continuaron, produciendo en mi mente las imágenes de cientos de agujas atravesando los órganos de mi anatomía, y en cada una de ellas, la sonrisa de satisfacción del demonio culpable de ellas.

— Responde a la pregunta, Sakura.

No lo soporté más. Sentía que si continuaba en batalla contra el dolor, terminaría por perder la conciencia y con ello, toda posibilidad de acabar con este malentendido.

— ¡N-no, no lo soy! — grité por fin.

Entonces todo cesó. El dolor me abandonó y pude recuperar el aire perdido durante la batalla pero sin poder detener el temblor que aún recorría a mí cuerpo y que se intensificaba cada vez más con el ligero sonido que hacían los pies de Sasuke con cada paso.

— Buena chica, Sakura. ¿Lo ves? Sólo debías responder a mi pregunta.

No hice caso alguno a sus palabras. En cambio, me acomodé en posición fetal, rodeando mis piernas para protegerme del monstruo que se acercaba.

— ¿Sakura? — preguntó de modo amenazante al no obtener respuesta alguna de mí.

— T-te estoy escuchando… — comencé susurrando.

Seguí balanceando mi cuerpo al ritmo de mis temblores, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, en un vano intento por olvidar la situación en la que me encontraba.

—…a-así que…p-por favor no me hagas más d-daño. — dejé escapar en un bajo gemido.

Permanecí en la misma posición hasta que sentí los fríos dedos de Sasuke recorrer mis mejillas.

— Muy bien, Sakura. Te daré un par de días más…

Su mano se detuvo, dirigiéndose a mis cabellos, que tras acariciar por unos segundos, se dio a la tarea de enredar un mechón en uno de sus dedos.

—…tal vez algún extraordinario suceso en ese lapso, te ayude a tomar la decisión.

Cerré con mayor fuerza los ojos mientras mi cerebro terminaba de registrar sus palabras y la sensación sobre mi cuero cabelludo desaparecía.

Bastó con que éste pequeño proceso finalizara para que mis ojos se abrieran con sorpresa y mi cuerpo se desprendiera, muy a su pesar, del temblor que con anterioridad le recorría.

— Algún… ¿extraordinario suceso? — pregunté al aire y un inmenso vacío se formó en interior.

A mí alrededor todo se encontraba en su lugar. No había rastro alguno de Sasuke ni de ninguno de los objetos que durante mis múltiples impactos se habían destruido.

El dolor de mi espalda ya no estaba ahí. Las fotografías que habían quedado bañadas en los pocos cristales que no se habían prendido en mi espalda, se encontraban intactas.

Todo, absolutamente todo aquello que podría ser una prueba de la presencia de un ser demoniaco en el lugar, había desaparecido.

— ¿Por qué?

Me puse de pie con rapidez, comprobando también de esta manera, que ninguna herida surcaba mi cuerpo, y caminé a paso apresurado hasta el espejo más cercano, uno localizado en la entrada de la casa, con un marco de madera finamente tallado en forma de cisnes, un recuerdo de la abuela.

Observé con atención el reflejo que el espejo me regresaba. Tenía los cabellos revueltos, completamente lacios a excepción del bucle realizado por los dedos del demonio. Mi piel se encontraba más pálida de lo normal y los feos moretones que hasta esa mañana habían permanecido en la piel de mi cuello, habían desaparecido.

"_¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?"_

Mientras seguía revisándome en el espejo, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose en el exterior, llamó mi atención.

Me acerqué a la puerta de entrada, observando a través de la ventana continua, al taxi que con un suave rugido del motor desaparecía por la calle, y a su vez, a las personas que se acercaban a paso sigiloso hacia la puerta.

Atemorizada aún por lo sucedido con Sasuke, corrí con rapidez hasta las escaleras, subiendo y encerrándome de inmediato en mi habitación.

— ¿Será Él? — pregunté al aire.

Busqué con la mirada algún objeto que pudiese servir para defensa y tomé el luminoso recipiente que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, colgándolo de mi cuello y sacando de uno de los cajones unas tijeras que solía utilizar para realizar manualidades.

— ¿Por qué rayos está la luz encendida? — escuché que una grave voz preguntaba desde el primer piso.

Tomé con mayor fuerza las tijeras, preparada para atacar al dueño de la voz a penas entrara en la habitación.

— ¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué carajo esa mocosa no entiende que debe ahorrar luz?

Bastó con que pusiera mayor atención a la voz para reconocer el tono de molestia de mi padre, y que agudizara un poco más el oído para percibir el suave llanto de mi hermanito.

— ¡Sakura, hija! ¿Estás despierta? — escuché que preguntaba mi madre con dulzura.

No lo pensé más. Dejé caer las tijeras que sostenía y tras abrir la puerta de mi habitación, bajé corriendo las escaleras para lanzarme a los brazos de mi madre, nada más vislumbrarla en el umbral de la puerta, con Yuuto acunado en sus brazos.

— ¿Hija? ¿Está todo bien? — preguntó extrañada por mi abrazo.

Asentí, reteniendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir y observé a mi padre que ya comenzaba a subir las escaleras sin, siquiera dirigirme un saludo.

— Perdónalo. Tuvo que salir de emergencia a ayudar a su jefe y no le fue muy bien.

No hubo necesidad de que respondiera algo, ya conocía el carácter de mi padre, y si lo que mi madre me había dicho acerca de que le había ido mal, con algo relacionado al trabajo, sería mejor que no me cruzara en su camino, al menos no por los siguientes tres días.

No estuve mucho tiempo más acompañando a mi madre, ella estaba cansada y aún debía dormir y darle de comer a Yuuto, por lo que, deseándole un _"Buenas noches"_, me retiré a mi habitación, apenas tomándome la molestia de notar que la habitación seguía intacta, con los materiales del ritual aún regados en el suelo, y una serpiente de tinta dibujada en una de las desnudas paredes.

Esa noche la pasé entre pesadillas acerca de los sucesos que había vivido durante la corta ausencia de mis padres y bajos murmullos, que trataba de convencerme, pertenecían al viento y no a seres espeluznantes.

La siguiente semana pasó con suma lentitud. Me era difícil concentrarme en las clases, el apetito se alejaba de mí con continuidad y no soportaba el más mínimo contacto de alguna persona con mi espalda, al ser atacada con cada roce, por los recuerdos del dolor provocado por mi nuevo verdugo.

Por suerte, no había tenido otro encuentro con Sasuke y ya me encontraba a punto de finalizar mi semana de clases.

Como cada jueves, era responsabilidad de dos alumnos quedarse a limpiar y verificar que todo en el salón de clases se encontrara a la perfección. Éste día, en especial, me había tocado quedarme sola, ya que Ino, quien era mi pareja para esta tarea, se había excusado, alegando que la cita que tendría esta tarde, era la más importante de todas.

— Si, como no. Lo mismo dijo de las últimas 10. — me quejé.

Me acerqué al pizarrón, tomando los borradores para borrar las últimas palabras que se encontraban escritas en él y seguido me di a la tarea de sacudir cada uno de los borradores a través de la ventana, buscando evitar que el polvo en ellos entrara a un ahora limpio salón.

— ¡Sakura! ¿Todavía sigues aquí? — preguntó sorprendido mi profesor de Ética.

Me giré a observarlo tras finalizar mi tarea con los borradores y le sonreí.

— Sí, pero ya estoy por irme.

El profesor rió en voz baja, y tras despedirse con un gesto de la mano, desapareció por uno de los pasillos.

Terminé de recoger lo que faltaba del salón, y una vez que ya no quedó nada más por hacer, tomé mi mochila y salí del colegio rumbo a mi hogar.

Me encontraba a un par de cuadras de llegar, cuando el conocido tono de un celular me hizo detenerme, con un escalofrío recorriéndome y una palabra cruzando por mi mente.

"_Sasuke"_

Desde el último incidente que había tenido con el celular y el demonio que había invocado, solía atemorizarme el simple hecho de escucharlo sonar, y mucho más el leer en la pantalla, el nombre de la persona que me marcaba.

Mi paranoia me llevaba a pensar que de nueva cuenta era Él, llamándome.

— ¿Diga? — contesté sin observar la pantalla.

— _¡Frentona! ¿Sigues en el colegio? ¿Quieres que pase a ayudarte a terminar la limpieza?_ — preguntó con ansiedad la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Sonreí, mientras me recargaba en uno barandal cercano, colocando las palmas de mis manos por detrás de mi espalda.

— Ya, cerda. Ahora, ¿qué pasó?

— _No sé de que me estás hablando._ — contestó con sequedad.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza y miré al cielo, notando los nubarrones de lluvia que comenzaban a agolparse unos con otros, listos para hacer estallar la tormenta.

— Ino…

— _¡Está bien! ¡No fui!_ — gritó.

— En otras palabras, lo dejaste plantado.

— _¡No! Simplemente no fui._ — respondió negando mis palabras.

— Lo dejaste plantado. — reafirmé.

El silencio se instaló en la línea, dejando como fondo la agitada respiración de Ino después de sus gritos y los truenos que comenzaban a escucharse, anunciando la pronta tempestad.

— _Bueno, frentona. Sigues en el colegio o no._

Solté una risita al escuchar de nuevo su voz. Ino podía llegar a ser tan bipolar.

— Lo lamento, cerda. Ya he terminado todo y estoy a punto de llegar a mi casa. — inicié. — Por esta vez te salvaste pero a la próxima, no tendrás tanta suerte.

Escuché su risa del otro lado de la línea y su apresurada despedida.

— _Sí, sí. Como tú digas, frentona. ¡Nos vemos!_

Cabe resaltar que no me quedó tiempo suficiente para responder a su despedida antes de que se cortara la línea y que el único sonido que escuchara fuera el _"Pip, pip, pip"_.

Suspiré, cerré el celular y comencé a correr rumbo a mi casa. Los truenos cada vez sonaban con más fuerza y más seguidos. No debía faltar mucho para que comenzara a llover.

Cuando llegué a casa, lo primero que me sorprendió fue que se encontrara el auto de mi padre, ya estacionado en la cochera. No era normal que llegara tan temprano, aún a pesar de mi retraso en la limpieza del salón de clases.

Lo segundo fue al entrar. Cuando abriendo con mis llaves la puerta de la casa, noté que ésta no tenía seguro alguno y que la puerta, ni si quiera se encontraba completamente cerrada.

Y lo tercero que me sorprendió, fue al acercarme a las escaleras, al escuchar el fuerte llanto de Yuuto y los ensordecedores gritos de mi madre retumbando por toda la casa, junto al sin fin de sonidos de varios objetos al romperse.

— ¡Eres una inútil! ¡Ni si quiera puedes comportarte con decencia frente a mi jefe!

Era la inconfundible voz de mi padre gritando.

— ¡Intento tocarme! — respondió con otro grito mi madre.

Tapé mis oídos por unos instante antes el terror que me recorría. Era común, e incluso ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar las peleas de mis padres e incluso a ser parte de ellas. Sin embargo, ésta era la primera de ellas que subía de tono de manera tan drástica.

— ¡Pues debiste permitirlo! — gritó de nuevo cuenta mi padre.

— ¡TE ODIO!

Escuché el último grito y seguido los pasos apresurados de mi madre al salir de la habitación y comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

— ¡Antes de que te largues de MÍ casa! ¡Te mato primero!

Mi madre se detuvo en el segundo escalón que había bajado, girando con el rostro invadido por el terror hacia mi padre, que sin más, empujó su delgado cuerpo con toda la fuerza que tenía, enviándola por un desastroso recorrido a través de cada uno de los escalones.

— ¡Mamá! — grité con pánico.

En el piso de arriba el llanto de Yuuto aumento, acompañando el crujir de los escalones bajo el peso rodante de la mujer que me había dado la vida.

El rostro de mi padre mostraba la mueca más terrorífica, jamás antes vista. Con los ojos ardiendo de locura, el entrecejo fruncido y la sonrisa demente que poco a poco se dirigía a mí.

— ¡Sakurita! ¿Llegas tan pronto? — preguntó fuera de sí.

Yo me encontraba en estado de shock. Mis ojos abiertos por la impresión, no dejaban de observar el cuerpo tendido de mi madre sobre los últimos cinco escalones, con la cabeza colgando inmóvil del último, y el enorme río de sangre recorriendo el suelo de madera hasta mis pies.

Mi cuerpo no respondía, apenas era capaz de escuchar lo suficiente como para ponerme en alerta al notar los pasos descendientes de mi padre.

— Ven aquí, Sakura. ¡Ven para que pueda matarte como a tú madre!

Retrocedí, esquivando la cadena de plata que ese demente que se asemejaba a mi familia, acababa de arrancar sin piedad del cuello de mi madre, y que ahora se encontraba teñida con el carmesí de su propia sangre.

— A-aléjate.

El aullido que soltó el hombre como risa, me erizó la piel y me hizo soltar pequeñas lágrimas que conforme aumentaba el llanto de mi pequeño hermano y veía el cuerpo cubierto en sangre de mi procreadora, aumentaban.

Fue en un momento fugaz, cuando mi mirada subió un poco para observar el piso superior, que vi a Sasuke. Estaba sentado sobre el barandal más alto de las escaleras, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados a los costados de su cuerpo.

— ¡Ayúdame! — grité

El demonio ni se inmutó. Continuó en la misma posición, con una cruel sonrisa surcando su rostro y los ojos encendidos del mismo color que el tibio líquido a mis pies.

— ¡No huyas, Sakurita!

Fue el instante en que mi padre se abalanzó sobre mí, que comprendí que no tenía otra alternativa más para poder salvar a mi madre si es que aún vivía, y a Yuuto que lloraba sin parar, e incluso a mí.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Hagamos el pacto! — grité sin pensarlo más.

De repente todo a mí alrededor se congeló. La silueta de mi padre se quedo a escasos centímetros de mí, con un pie delante del otro, listo para saltar.

El sonido cesó y al girar mi mirada hacía arriba, ya no encontré al demonio.

— Excelente decisión, Sakura.

Temblé de miedo. Sabía que se encontraba a mi espalda, podía sentir su respiración en mi oído y sus dedos en mi nuca.

— ¡Salva a mi madre, por favor! — supliqué.

— Aún no hemos hecho el pacto, Sakura. No puedo salvarla. — susurró con voz grave.

Me giré para observarlo pero nuevamente había desaparecido.

— ¡Lo haremos, haremos el pacto! ¡Pero por favor, sálvala! — volví a gritar con desesperación.

Por unos cortos segundos que me parecieron horas, dejé de escuchar la voz de Sasuke y nuevamente me rendí al terror.

— No es tan fácil, Sakura.

Sacudí mi cabeza de forma negativa. No quería escuchar esas palabras, quería escuchar que me dijera que sí, que salvaría a mi madre, que volvería todo a la normalidad.

— ¡Dime que debo hacer!

Ya no me importaba nada más, no me importaba si tenía que venderle mi alma a ese demonio, con tal de recuperar mi vida pasada, estaba dispuesta a todo.

— Cierra los ojos. — susurró de nueva cuenta en mi oído.

Obedecí al instante, dejándome guiar únicamente por los sonidos.

— Hebi. — repitió como la noche pasada.

No escuché nada más, sólo sentí el cosquilleo sobre mi piel ante lo que imaginaba, era la serpiente de tintas deslizándose por mi cuerpo.

— Di su nombre. — me ordenó.

Por unos momentos no comprendí lo que quería. Sin embargo, apenas mi cerebro recuperó un poco de su estabilidad, fui capaz de cumplir con el pedido.

— Hebi… — susurré.

No supe que pasó después. Algo en mi espalda ardió, quemó la piel de ella y me hizo gritar por el dolor. A pesar de ello, y tras ese grito, guardé silencio. Soportaría lo que tuviera que soportar para salvar a mi familia.

— Abre los ojos.

Nuevamente obedecí. La escena seguía igual. Nada había cambiado.

— ¿Ya hemos cerrado el pacto? — pregunté con ansiedad la ver el río de sangre.

— No, es sólo el comienzo. — respondió.

Fui capaz de comprender a lo que se refería, a partir de aquí, ya no había marcha atrás.

Y entonces volvemos a donde iniciamos.

_¿Qué es la desesperación?_

Según los diccionarios otorgados por la biblioteca de la ciudad, la desesperación puede tener varios significados, de los cuales, los más destacados son:

**a)**Pérdida total de la esperanza.

**b)**Alteración del ánimo causada por cólera, impotencia o enojo.

Suponiendo que la segunda opción es la más acertada.

_¿A caso esa es una razón suficiente para volverte contra todo lo que en verdad eres?_

La respuesta en mi cabeza era clara.

**Sí.**

Porque la desesperación, en mi mundo, en mi vida, en mi ser, tan sólo era la excusa necesaria para ignorar la decisión que acababa de tomar. Mi forma errónea de justificar el sacrilegio que acababa de cometer.

La palabra que describía a la perfección mi sentir. Justo ahora. Justo en este momento. Cuando la sangre de la integrante más dulce y cariñosa de mi familia se veía derramada en un caminillo que descendía por las escaleras. Tiñendo de carmesí la cadena de plata a mis pies.

Mi propia _desesperación._

_

* * *

_

¡Un gran retraso, amerita una GRAN disculpa!

Lamento mucho la tardanza en subir el capítulo.

Técnicamente ya lo tenía listo, es sólo que por azares del destino no me había decidido a subirlo.

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que dejen su pequeña huellita con un review, ya que con ellos me animan a continuar escribiendo.

Entonces…¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de Searching for a way out of you!

Eso quedó muy de comercial. xD


	6. Contrato

¡Hola a todos!  
Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews, con ellos siempre me animan a continuar.

Así que por fin, tras una larga espera, y con una gran disculpa de mi parte, les informó que he regresado con el quinto capítulo de "Searching for a way out of you". Espero que de verdad lo disfruten, tanto como yo lo disfruté al escribirlo en una lluviosa madrugada.

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre comillas ("") y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon.  
Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Capítulo 5: Contrato**

Siempre había detestado los sonidos que producían las sirenas de las ambulancias.

Desde que era una niña no soportaba siquiera escucharlas, porque cada vez que me despertaba una en medio de la noche, sabía que algo malo había sucedido e inmediatamente imaginaba que podría haber una persona en apuros a unas cuantas calles de mi casa mientras yo dormía plácidamente, protegida en un cálido hogar.

Ambulancias. Sirenas. Accidentes. Sencillamente, eran portadoras de malas noticias, y por lo mismo, no tenía nada de bueno escucharlas. Sin embargo, por primera vez en mi vida, agradecía tener taladrando a mi oído al chillón sonido de la sirena, ya que sólo con ese sonido tan estridente era capaz de sentirme más o menos consciente del lugar donde me encontraba acurrucada, abrazando las rodillas contra mi pecho en busca de protección, en un desesperado intento por mantener el calor que con el frío, de a poco iba desapareciendo, justamente mientras veía pasar a las personas vestidas de blanco, como manchas borrosas que no tenían razón, o mejor dicho, tiempo suficiente para detenerse.

_Se solicita al doctor Kishima en Urgencias._

Me acurruqué aún más en uno de los incómodos asientos que generalmente los hospitales tenían por ofrecer en sus salas de espera. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, y apenas era capaz de recordar el cómo era que había llegado hasta el edificio, ya que si bien sabía, mi transporte había sido una de las detestables ambulancias, los sucesos anteriores sólo eran imágenes que mi cerebro ya no se encontraba en condiciones de procesar.

_Se solicita al doctor Kishima en Urgencias._ — anunciaba la voz a través de los parlantes, una vez más.

Cerré los ojos, hundiéndome más en el asiento, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido. Después de clases había vuelto a casa, mis padres peleaban más que nunca, la caída de mi madre por las escaleras, un vistazo escaleras arriba y una siniestra silueta sonriendo, la sangre derramándose por cada uno de los escalones, la cadena de plata teñida de carmesí a mis pies, mi padre a punto de atacarme, las palabras innombrables saliendo de mi boca, la serpiente recorriéndome la piel, lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, la entrada forzada de alguien en la casa, los gritos horrorizados de una mujer, el sonido de la sirena, luces rojas, y finalmente, el blanco infinito de la sala de espera del hospital.

— Sakura, cariño, ¿estás bien? — susurró una amable voz a mi costado.

Abrí los ojos volviendo de golpe a la realidad. Un nuevo temblor se había apoderado de todo mi cuerpo, y a pesar de que reconocía a la perfección la voz, era incapaz de decir algo para responder. Mis labios sólo hacían leves movimientos, pero no dejaban salir ningún sonido del interior.

— Amor, tal vez deberíamos dejarla a solas, no debe sentirse muy bien. Además, aún no tenemos noticias de su madre. — irrumpió una voz mucho más grave.

De reojo percibí el leve asentimiento de la mujer, y les escuché marcharse. El tiempo continuó con su lento avance, y yo, seguí sin mover ni un solo músculo y volví a cerrar los ojos, dejándome caer en el asfixiante negro que conduce al inicio de una segura pesadilla, esperando, no, suplicando al cielo poder dormir un poco y despertar dándome cuenta de que todo lo vivido, el accidente, el pacto, y los agobiantes sentimientos que comenzaban a quemarme por dentro no eran nada más que un sueño, un horrible y sumamente agotador sueño.

_Sakura, despierta… — escuché el murmullo en la lejanía, escondido en medio de toda esa oscuridad._

_Sabía que había alguien ahí, escondido y observándome, llamándome, y sin embargo, era incapaz de localizarlo en toda aquella negrura._

Para cuando desperté me sentía aún más cansada que antes. Los párpados me pesaban, y el zumbido de mis dos oídos era insoportable. Alrededor ya no había nadie, el hospital parecía abandonado, y juraría que lo estaba, de no ser por el par de enfermeras que charlaban animadamente en la recepción, ignorando el estruendoso sonido que producía la televisión en una de las esquinas al perder la señal.

— ¿Usted es la Señorita Haruno Sakura?

Alcé la vista para observar a la persona que me llamaba. Era un hombre que debería estar rondando los 30 años, con un porte serio, típico de todo profesionista dedicado a la medicina, enfundado en una bata puramente blanca, y unos cabellos castaños acompañando a sus facciones serias, que de un modo u otro desencajaban por completo con la amable sonrisa de su rostro. Un médico, que a pesar de los lentes que caían con sutileza sobre el puente de su nariz, me permitía percibir el sentimiento que sus oscuros ojos me dirigían.

— Soy yo. — respondí apenas en un susurro muy bajo.

Compasión. Lástima. No quería imaginar que tenía para decirme si en sus ojos no mostraba otro sentimiento distinto.

— Soy el Doctor Kishima. — se presentó con educación. — Verá, yo estoy a cargo del caso de su madre…

Se detuvo, podía percibir en él, ahora un cierto nerviosismo. Lo veía abrir la boca y volverla a cerrar, sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas para dirigirse a mí, o imaginaba, para darme las noticias que tenía que darme, y que muy en el fondo sabía, no iban a agradarme.

— ¿Cuál es el diagnóstico? — pregunté utilizando todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, buscando del mismo modo dar una breve ayuda al doctor.

— La Señora Haruno se encuentra estable por el momento. Sin embargo, me temo que el golpe en la cabeza ha sido bastante fuerte, y es posible que en otro momento necesite una operación. — soltó de la manera más profesional que pudo lograr, pero sin cambiar ni un ápice la compasión de sus ojos.

Deje de mirarle a la cara y cerré los ojos por unos cortos segundos, dejando descansar después mi mirada sobre el suelo. A juzgar por sus palabras, esas no eran las malas noticias. Suspiré, bajé las piernas del asiento desentumiendo un poco mis agarrotados miembros y me puse de pie, tambaleándome ante los calambres en las piernas.

— ¿Hay algo más? — pregunté temerosa de saber la respuesta.

— Sí. Su madre deberá permanecer en el hospital por unas cuantas semanas bajo observación, sólo para cerciorarnos de que se encuentra bien, y de que es seguro permitirle el regreso a casa. — inició de nueva cuenta con nerviosismo. — Durante ese lapso de tiempo, usted deberá pagar la estadía de la Señora, por mis honoríficos no tendrá que preocuparse.

El silencio se instaló entre nosotros. Aún no asimilaba del todo lo que estaba pasando, o lo que había sucedido, y por lo mismo no tenía ni la más mínima idea de en dónde se encontraba mi padre, el único que podría ayudar con los gastos que tendría del hospital.

— Por favor vaya a recepción, ahí le harán un presupuesto con respecto a todos los gastos. — guardó silencio de nueva cuenta, sonrió con amabilidad, y finalmente se despidió. — Bien. Entonces paso a retirarme. Con su permiso.

Asentí levemente y caminé hasta la recepción mientras observaba al médico alejarse por uno de los pasillos. Las enfermeras seguían hablando y riendo sin parar, al grado que mi presencia se veía reducida a una molestia. Esperé dos, tres, cuatro minutos, hasta que finalmente me vi con la fuerza de hacerme notar por completo, entonces las voces cesaron y el par de miras se clavaron en mí.

— ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo, niña? — preguntaron con desdén.

— Quisiera saber cuán…¿cuánto será de la cuenta del hospital?

Sonrieron con arrogancia y sin esperar más, comenzaron a cuchichear. Que se trataba de una pobre niña que ahora iba a quedar huérfana, que era hija de la nueva paciente del guapísimo doctor Kishima, que no era nada agraciada para tener la edad que aparentaba, etcétera, etcétera. Y escuchando todo eso, todavía no comprendía cuál era la necesidad de tener tan poca discreción en cuanto se refería a hablar de otras personas, aún menos si la persona en cuestión se encontraba frente a ellas. Era casi como ser un fantasma o una cosa sin la demasiada importancia como para ser tomada en cuenta, lo cual era bastante aplicable para mí.

— ¿Su nombre?

Las miré con duda. Nunca antes había estado en un hospital, al menos no haciendo los trámites que generalmente deben hacerse para permitir el ingreso de un paciente. Tenía cientos de dudas. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Cómo debía actuar? ¿Era normal que pidieran el nombre para llevar a cabo los trámites? ¿Qué haría si lo que esas mujeres buscaban de mi era únicamente burlarse?

— S-Sakura Haruno. — respondí con nerviosismo.

— ¿Desea que pongamos la cuenta a su nombre, o tiene algún familiar que se vaya a hacer cargo?

Mordí mi labio inferior, ahogando las enormes ganas que tenía de decir el nombre de mi desaparecido padre. Sin saber su localización no era posible, ni recomendable el dar señales de su existencia, menos si yo no tenía ni la más remota idea sobre cómo había sucedido todo, y si las cosas no habían cambiado tras el accidente y las horas en las que había permanecido sumida en un letargo donde no distinguía del todo la realidad de toda la fantasía que había estado viviendo con la invocación del demonio.

— A mí nombre está bien. — respondí sacando fuerzas de algún lado.

— Muy bien, en seguida le daré el aproximado.

Observé a una de las enfermeras teclear rápidamente unos datos en el computador mientras seguía conversando animadamente con su compañera, ignorándome una vez más, pero teniendo la consideración de dejarme fuera de sus pláticas.

Esperé con paciencia a escuchar el total de la cuenta, tomando aire profundamente, y haciendo lo posible por relajarme. Había muchas posibilidades de que el dinero a pagar fuera más de lo que toda mi familia podía ofrecer, sin embargo, no podía dejar de repetirme lo mismo constantemente, tenía que ser fuerte, y si no me veía capaz de pagar tendría que trabajar, esforzarme, e incluso dejar la escuela.

"_O podemos pedir al demonio que se encargue de todo."_

Negué con la cabeza varias veces, apartando el fugaz pensamiento que había cruzado por mi cabeza. Antes debía morir que pedir ayuda a ese demonio. Con todo lo sucedido, lo que menos necesitaba era crearme mayores problemas pidiendo la ayuda de Sasuke, aunque de todos modos, tenía la impresión de que tarde o temprano le necesitaría, y cuando llegara el momento, yo ya no tendría las fuerzas, ni el orgullo necesario para negarme ante sus deseos.

"_Por ahora debo ser fuerte y ocuparme del hospital. ¡Vamos, Sakura! ¡Tú puedes!"_ — me animé.

— Como parte del servicio que ofrece este hospital, debo informarle que usted puede cambiar en cualquier momento, el nombre y los datos hacia quien será dirigido los gastos, es decir, si por azares del destino encuentra usted a algún familiar que pueda ayudarle. — habló una de las enfermeras con una enorme sonrisa fingida en el rostro. — Ahora necesito que rellene este formulario, por favor.

Sin responder, tomé el formulario entre mis manos, leyendo con sumo cuidado todas y cada una de las palabras. Por uno de los lados de la tarjeta pedían principalmente los datos de la paciente, nombre, tipo de sangre, alergias, y cosas de ese tipo, que con mis castos conocimientos acerca de la salud de mi madre, serían muy difíciles de contestar. Por el otro lado, debía rellenar los datos concernientes a la persona que se haría cargo de todos los gastos, lo que venía siendo mi dirección, teléfono común, y uno de emergencia, además del número de cuenta en caso de pagar con tarjeta, y por supuesto la firma necesaria para aceptar todos los términos y llevar ante la ley como prueba, en caso de irrumpir lo estimado en el dichoso papel, o lo que era lo mismo, no pagar.

Leyendo una y otra vez el papel, y con la pluma que se me había prestado en la mano, hacía lo posible por rellenar lo más que podía acerca de lo requerido. Las dudas me atacaban sin piedad, y un nudo se me estaba formando en el estómago, todavía faltaba saber cuál sería el total de todos los gastos que debía pagar.

— Disculpe…

— Sabemos que es menor de edad, no se preocupe, basta con que escriba su nombre completo. — me interrumpió la enfermera. — Las cuentas serán enviadas hasta la dirección que nos ha facilitado. — finalizó arrancándome la tarjeta, y la pluma de las manos.

"_Sakura, toma el control."_

— Yo-

— Aquí tiene la cuenta.

Todo pensamiento que hubiera podido tener con anterioridad acerca de la fuerza y el tomar el control se esfumó apenas observar la cifra. No necesitaba contar los números que la conformaban para sentir que el alma se me iba a los pies. Era imposible que una cantidad tan grande existiese, y en caso de que fuera normal, era simple y sencillamente imposible que existiese alguien en el mundo capaz de pagarla en el plazo de una semana, porque muy al contrario, estoy segura de que una persona normal, requeriría de años para poder pagarla. Ahora, tratándose de mí, seguramente tendría que trabajar por un siglo para poder cubrir semejante cantidad, y eso sin contar los gastos personales.

— D-debe haber algún error…¿podría v-verificarlo de nuevo? — pregunté con temor.

— No hay ningún error, ese es el total estimado hasta ahora. — respondió una de las enfermeras con una sonrisa cruel. — Por favor recuerde que debe ser cubierta, al menos con la cuarta parte del total, en una semana. — continuó ante el silencio.

La impresión estaba plasmada en mi rostro, y sabía que era la burla del par de mujeres que atendían en la recepción, pero con todo y eso, algo muy en el fondo de mí, gritaba por sacar a mi orgullo, por permitirle protegerme ante las burlescas miradas de las enfermeras, como tantas otras veces había hecho cuando alguien me lastimaba. Débil, como me sentía tras todo lo sucedido, no le di demasiadas vueltas al asunto, alcé el rostro, haciendo lo posible por tragarme la desesperación y el miedo, e ignorando sus miradas, sonreí de manera forzada, escuchando unos suaves pasos acercarse a por detrás de mí, interviniendo antes de poder dar una respuesta.

— Sakura, el doctor ya habló con nosotros. No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien. — susurró con una dulzura única la señora Azami. — Vamos, cariño, te llevaremos a casa.

No me despedí de las trabajadoras, como debería haber hecho aunque fuera por mera educación, tampoco le conté a la señora Azami, ni a su esposo acerca de la enorme suma de dinero que requería para pagar los gatos médicos de mi madre. Sencillamente me dejé conducir arropada por los brazos de mis vecinos hasta la destartalada camioneta que el señor Ume utilizaba para su trabajo. La helada brisa en el exterior me calaba hasta los huesos, y aún así no me sentía capaz de quejarme.

El trayecto del hospital, de vuelta a casa fue extremadamente silencioso. En ocasiones dormité en el asiento trasero, y en otras sólo dejé a mi vista perderse en la profunda noche, en las casas y en los carros que dejábamos atrás. Estaba mareada y confundida, de hecho, hasta ahora reparaba en el hecho de que con todo el tumulto de emociones que resguardaba, y de todo lo experimentado, no había hecho ni siquiera el intento por ver a mi madre, aunque imaginaba que dadas las circunstancias, se me hubiese denegado el permiso para hacerlo.

— Cariño, ¿estás segura de que no quieres pasar la noche en nuestra? — preguntó por tercera vez la señora Azami.

— Estoy segura. No se preocupen, voy a estar bien. — respondí volviendo a forzar una sonrisa. — Muchas gracias por todo. — me despedí y crucé la reja de entrada de la casa.

Esperé un poco en la entrada hasta ver entrar la camioneta del señor Ume en la cochera. Entonces me despedí por última vez con un ligero movimiento de mano y me adentré más en el pequeño sendero que conducía a la puerta de entrada. Todo seguía como antes. El auto de mi padre estaba estacionado en la cochera, tan viejo y gastado como siempre. La casa tenía el mismo tono beige en sus paredes, y la puerta de madera de la entrada principal me recibía como si fuera cualquier otro día, lo que me intrigaba, sobre todo, era saber que me esperaría al atravesar la puerta.

¿Estaría todo destruido después del arrebato de furia que seguramente debería haberle dado a mi padre? ¿La sangre seguiría sobre los escalones, como una mancha permanente? ¿El demonio seguiría ahí?

No me molesté en meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta, tenía el presentimiento de que estaba abierta. Giré la manilla y entré encendiendo las luces del pasillo, el lugar estaba impecable. Desde mi posición alcanzaba a ver por completo las escaleras en donde había ocurrido el accidente, y sin embargo, podía percibir que estaban intactas, como si nada hubiera sucedido y todo siguiera con normalidad. En el lugar donde horas atrás la sangre había corrido en un río carmesí, ahora no había nada más que la superficie alfombrada al pie de ellas.

Inconscientemente sonreí. Parecía como si de verdad nada hubiera pasado en el lugar. Pero no, era imposible olvidarlo, además estaban de testigos la anciana pareja que teníamos como vecinos, después de todo, había sido el señor Ume el que había forzado la entrada para ir en nuestra ayuda, y podría casi jurar, que había sido su amable esposa la que había llamado a la ambulancia, porque si, las imágenes aunque sueltas en mi cabeza, eran pruebas de lo acontecido esa tarde.

— ¿Cómo llegué a este punto? — pregunté al aire, sin esperar ninguna respuesta mientras me desmoronaba por dentro.

Arrastrando los pies por la entrada cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la salita, derrumbándome sobre el suelo antes de alcanzar uno de los deslavados sillones.

— No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a salir de esto…

Sentía las lágrimas agolparse en mis ojos. La desesperación había vuelto, con una intensidad mayor a la que había experimentado viendo a mi madre rodar por las escaleras y el río de sangre salir de su cuerpo. Después de haber subido en la ambulancia no sabía que había pasado. Mi padre estaba desaparecido y era el único que podría lidiar, o dar tan siquiera un poco de dinero para los gastos médicos.

— Debes ser fuerte, Sakura… — susurré. — …debes serlo…fuerte…fuerte.

Sin poder retrasarlo más, dejé escapar las primeras lágrimas de mis ojos, volviéndome presa de los violentos escalofríos que me producía el verme sola, acorralada, sin esperanzas de poder ayudar a mi madre y salvarla, sin nada más que la débil voluntad que poseía, y las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Ya no tenía oportunidad, ni forma de escapar. Estaba sola en el mundo, con una deuda que me pesaría por parte de mi padre, y otra más en camino por parte de la salud de aquella que tanto amor y cariño me había brindado.

Como tantas veces había hecho ya, me oville en el suelo, rodeando mis piernas con los brazos y hundiendo mi rostro entre ellos, mientras dejaba resonar los sollozos por toda la casa, no tenía razones para detenerme, ya no, no ahora que la casa estaba vacía.

Mientras más me ovillaba, recargada sobre uno de los sillones, y los temblores aumentaban, la inexplicable sensación de tener algo deslizándose por la piel de mi espalda me llamó la atención. Era un movimiento lento, delicado, que producía cosquillas, y en algunas otras ocasiones ardor e incomodidad. Se sentía como si una culebra se deslizase por la piel, ascendiendo y descendiendo en un movimiento que no tenía final, buscando un camino que no podía encontrar, o un nuevo lugar cómodo para descansar después de serle arrebatado el de la espalda.

"_Estás volviéndote loca, Sakura."_ —me reprendí, ante la idea se estar hablando sobre una criatura viviente, que con mis lágrimas y el respaldo, había despertado.

Sin embargo no pude contener el grito de sorpresa y horror que salió de mis labios al observar a la serpiente de tinta deslizándose por mi brazo derecho. Podía verla cuán larga era, desde su diminuta cabeza negra, hasta la enroscada cola apareciendo desde el inicio de mi hombro. Seguía avanzado sobre la piel con su movimiento zigzagueante, sacando la lengua en forma de advertencia cada vez que veía los torpes intentos que hacía por sacarla de mi piel.

— ¡Fuera! ¡Sal de ahí! ¡Vete, vete! — grité con desesperación al verla descender cada vez más.

No sucedió nada. La serpiente continuó su avance hasta llegar a mi muñeca, en donde dirigiéndome lo que parecía una mirada penetrante, comenzó a enroscar su largo y escuálido cuerpo, produciéndome la sensación de encierro, y volviéndome consciente de lo rasposo de su tacto al avanzar, casi tan parecido al de una serpiente de verdad, y no sólo al de una vaga figura de tinta negra.

— Por favor…no…sal de ahí… — supliqué sin poder más.

No aborrecía a las serpientes, pero tampoco me gustaban, menos si se enroscaban con fuerza en mi muñeca, como lo estaba haciendo la imitación de una en estos momentos. Tenía miedo, la cola de la serpenteante figura ya había llegado a mi ante brazo, y parecía esperar con ansias a que el resto de su cuerpo terminara de enroscarse para poder tomar su lugar en donde le correspondía.

— ¿Desesperada, Sakura? — resonó la grave voz de Sasuke en la estancia.

El movimiento de la serpiente cesó tras terminar de enroscarse y dejar a la cola sobre el dorso de la mano. Ante el sonido de la voz de Sasuke parecía haber reaccionado, sacando la cabeza de mi piel y soltando su lengua en un siseó agudo. Era impresionante, y la vez terrorífico, pero no importaba, tenía la oportunidad perfecta de sacarla para siempre de mi cuerpo, y así, más ocupada preparándome para atrapar y sacar a la serpiente de su lugar, hice caso omiso a los sentimientos que el escuchar la voz del demonio me habían producido, y por lo tanto, de su llamado.

El gruñido de molestia que soltó Sasuke no solo me asustó a mí, al parecer surtió el mismo efecto sobre la serpiente, que observando el intentó por atraparla, volvió a resguardarse en la piel de mi muñeca, no sin antes dirigirme otro siseó venenoso con su lengua, mostrando a su vez, y por primera vez el par de largos colmillos que sobresalían tras su lengua. Sobresaltada también por el gruñido, bajé la mirada hasta mis piernas que en algún momento había estirado hasta dejarlas descansar sobre el suelo.

— P-por favor vete… — susurré con un hilo de voz.

La risa de Sasuke resonó en toda la habitación, helándome la sangre, y congelándome sobre el suelo. Si bien su mascota me había asustado, intrigado e incluso emocionado, la simple presencia del demonio, me hacía temblar.

— Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… — canturreó divertido. — Quieres correrme después de haberme llamado. Eso no es de buena educación.

— Yo no te llamé…

Otro gruñido, fue la respuesta del demonio. Me puse de pie, observando todo el alrededor, sin perder detalle de ninguna parte. La voz del Sasuke llegaba sin problemas, pero no tenía ni idea de donde provenía. La habitación estaba vacía, no había ni una mínima señal del demoniaco ser, tan sólo esa espesa neblina que comenzaba a formarse, y que se arremolinaba de manera considerable en uno de los sillones cercanos a mí. La temperatura también comenzaba a tener sus cambios, con el pasar de los segundos, cada vez descendía más. Sabiendo lo que a continuación ocurriría, di la espalda a la sala dispuesta a marcharme a mi habitación en cuanto el demonio hiciera acto de presencia.

— Mejor, ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte junto a mí? Nosotros dos tenemos un par de cosas sobre las cuales charlar.

Con la poca experiencia que había adquirido entre los días pasados y las horas anteriores, sabía que desobedecer al demonio, e intentar huir eran tan sólo ideas alocadamente estúpidas que traían consecuencias fatales, a las cuales, con las pocas energías que me quedaban, no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarme. Sin embargo, cumplir de buen gana los deseos de Sasuke, tampoco estaba en mis planes, porque si bien me sentía agotada y débil, también seguía teniendo el orgullo para protegerme.

— Vaya, y yo que quería devolverte un poco de alegría, mostrándote a un amigo.

Bufé fastidiada con la poca seguridad que me quedaba, mandando por un reverendo tubo las palabras que el demonio acababa de dirigirme, y que seguramente serían mentira.

Fue cuando el llanto de Yuuto llegó a mis oídos que abrí los ojos con sorpresa. ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Mi hermano! Me levanté de mi lugar, rodeando con rapidez la habitación hasta uno de los sillones más alejados de Sasuke, y observando al pequeño bebé flotando en aire, a una peligrosa altura para un recién nacido.

— Mmm…Si fuera tú, tomaría asiento rápido. Ya sabes, al parecer no soy muy bueno con los niños. — soltó en un tono divertido.

Asustada como me encontraba, no le obedecí. Entonces vi el cuerpo de Yuuto caer y detenerse a unos escasos centímetros de tocar el suelo, su llanto aumentando cada vez más, mientras bajo la sádica sonrisa del demonio, y con el cuerpo completamente de cabeza volvía a levitar a una altura mayor, concentrando la sangre de todo su organismo en su pequeña cabeza y dando un temible color rojizo a todo su rostro.

— Sakura…

No esperé a darle una nueva oportunidad para dejarlo caer, tomé asiento con el corazón palpitando de manera acelerada y la rigidez marcada en cada uno de los músculos.

— Excelente. Ahora, veamos…¿Tienes algo para decir? — preguntó extasiado.

Negué con la cabeza sin saber que decir. Su presencia era tan imponente que estaba congelada, sumado al hecho de saber que la vida de Yuuto pendía de sus manos, o de sus poderes, o de lo que quiera que estuviera utilizando para mantenerlo en el aire. Las cosas eran sencillas, el completo control lo tenía él, una respuesta equivocada de mi parte, o un acto incorrecto, sería el detonante de una bomba. No había modo de resistirse.

— ¿Segura? — volví a asentir. — Porque juraría que la caída de esa mujer sería fatal.

Lo miré a los ojos color sangre, con la furia latiendo muy dentro de mi cuerpo. ¿Cómo no lo había imaginado antes? ¡Él había tenido toda la culpa! Era un ser despreciable, sin sentimientos, una criatura que proveían del mismísimo infierno en busca de almas y yo simplemente ¡le odiaba! ¡Le odiaba con toda el alma! Lo aborrecía por destruir a mi familia, por romper en pedazos mi vida. Le odiaba, de verdad que le aborrecía.

— ¿Odio? ¿A mí? — rió de forma melodiosa. — Pero si ha sido tú culpa lo que ha sucedido aquí.

— De qué ha-

— ¿Acaso no habías pedido una razón para continuar con nuestro pacto? — preguntó con su inseparable sonrisa de arrogancia y diversión.

Dejé de respirar. Recordando entre imágenes y susurros lo sucedido la noche anterior, no pude más que sorprenderme. Podría decir que había malentendido todo, sin embargo, no era posible, un ser tan perfecto no podía cometer errores tan torpes y sencillos como esos.

— Tienes razón. Probablemente yo cree mi propia versión. — sonrió con una muy fingida inocencia. — Como sea. Vine aquí con un propósito, aparte claro, de darte mi más sentido pésame.

— ¡Mi madre aún no ha muerto! — grité en un momento de euforia.

Otra carcajada más resonó en el lugar mientras Sasuke se ponía de pie y caminaba a paso lento por toda la habitación, siempre seguido por el cuerpo de Yuuto en el aire.

— No tengo tiempo para perder contigo. Es hora de terminar de sellar nuestro pacto.

No hice caso a sus palabras, sólo podía concentrarme en mi hermano colgando de cabeza en el aire, sin parar de llorar. Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos, y yo no pude hacer más que morder mi labio inferior para impedir su salida. Estaba desesperada y ya no sabía qué hacer, no me quedaba otra opción, tendría que hacer caso a todo lo que el demonio me indicara para sellar el pacto que por mi estupidez y desesperación había aceptado.

— Está bien. Haré lo que me digas, pero primero devuélveme a mi hermano. — dije viéndolo pasearse por la estancia sin preocupaciones.

Se detuvo frente a uno de los libreros, antes de lanzar a Yuuto sin ningún cuidado por el aire, en dirección a mí. Por un milagro fui capaz de atraparlo, sintiendo poco después el cálido líquido de la sangre cayendo en mi brazo desde la nariz de mi pequeño hermano.

— ¡Estás loco! — grité asustada, acunando a Yuuto en mis brazos e intentando para la sangre.

La serpiente que había olvidado, y que descansaba sobre mi muñeca pareció excitarse con las pocas gotas de sangre que Yuuto dejó caer en el brazo, puesto que rápidamente se desenroscó y se deslizó hasta la primera gota que estaba a punto de secarse. Sacó la lengua con el siseó común y a pequeños lengüetazos absorbió el resto del líquido rojizo.

— Firma esto. — ordenó demandante, lanzándome un trozo de lo que parecía un viejo pergamino enroscado.

— ¿Qué es esto? — pregunté observando el viejo papel sobre el suelo.

Sasuke dio media vuelta, observándome con la misma sonrisa en el rostro, burlándose de mí.

— ¿Qué más va a ser? — preguntó. — Un contrato.

No queriendo provocarlo de nuevo, dejé con cuidado a Yuuto sobre el sofá, su hemorragia parecía haber menguado con rapidez. Luego tomé el pergamino a mis pies, analizándolo como si fuese una bomba, y sintiendo a la serpiente deslizándose para regresar a su lugar.

— Está bien, ¿Podrías prestarme una pluma? — pregunté sin verlo.

La carcajada que estalló de él, me sobresaltó. Enarqué una ceja viéndolo como si estuviera loco.

— ¡No te rías! ¿Con qué planeas que firme?

Como ya había imaginado, no tuve una respuesta inmediata, en cambio desenrosqué el pergamino abriendo los ojos sorprendida. Si algo había aprendido de las películas del siglo XXI era que debía leer siempre todo el contrato, incluida la letra pequeña antes de firmarlo, y estar completamente de acuerdo. Pero…

— ¿No es obvio? — siseó. — Con tu sangre.

Sin saber que me tenía más horrorizada e impresionada, dejé caer el viejo papel, perdiéndome en la rojiza mirada del demonio frente a mí.

Esto era una broma, ¿verdad?

La acompasada respiración de Yuuto, señal de que dormía, la sádica sonrisa de Sasuke, la oscuridad apoderándose del pasillo, ahogando la escasa luz proveniente del pasillo, era lo único de lo que podía ser consciente. Mi corazón no paraba de palpitar con rapidez, mientras mi respiración se volvía cada vez más pesada, no es que me hubieran asustado las exigencias del demonio, no es que temiera firmar el contrato y deshacerme de mis problemas, no es que me hubiera arrepentido, ni que me repugnara firmar con mi sangre.

No, no era nada de eso. El problema era, y seguía viéndolo aún estando el pergamino en el suelo, que…

El contrato estaba completamente en blanco.

_Tan vacío como Él._

* * *

Finalizado el capítulo, me gustaría disculparme por el retraso de meses.  
La verdad, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, y que me disculpen, aunque no tengo excusas.  
En fin, espero que dejen su huellita con uno de esos reviews que son tan importantes para los escritores OwO

Nos vemos.

PD: ¿Quieren una actualización rápida? ¿ O lenta?


	7. Las pautas de un contrato

¡Hola a todos!  
Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, con ellos siempre me animan a continuar.

¡Y regresamos con el sexto capítulo de "Searching for a way out of you"!. Espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura como hasta ahora.

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre comillas ("") y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon.  
Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Capítulo 6: Las pautas de un contrato**

— ¿Q-qué significa esto?

El contrato no tenía absolutamente nada. No había puntos, ni letras, ni siquiera una mínima o parcial gota de tinta que demostrara al menos que era real. No era como lo había visto en las películas o leído en los libros. Prácticamente, no era nada.

— Significa que tienes que limitarte a firmar, y cerrar la boca.

Ignoré su insulto. Seguía buscando por medio del tacto en el pergamino, como si de repente hubiera quedado ciega y tuviera que servirme de mis manos para encontrar el texto que debería estar sobre el papel.

— ¿Tan difícil es obedecer, Sakura? — siseó.

— No puedo firmar algo que está…vacío. — me apresuré a responder antes de darle oportunidad de usar en contra mi propio silencio.

— Por supuesto que puedes, y lo harás.

Sin saber con exactitud lo que me hizo reaccionar, ya fuera una corazonada o un mal presentimiento, alcé la vista del papel para seguir la trayectoria de la mirada del demonio, topándome de lleno con la figura de Yuuto, dormido sobre el largo sillón.

— Sakura, te pondré las cosas más sencillas. O firmas, y te vuelves mía, o me llevo a tu pequeño hermanito en recompensa.

La repentina oleada de terror que me atacó ante la posibilidad de que el demonio se llevara a mi hermanito, en lugar de a mí, me hizo dar la vuelta y correr hasta el sillón, tropezando en el trayecto con la mesita de centro, y cayendo sobre la dura y fría superficie a escasos centímetros de Yuuto.

— Desafortunado incidente, y pésima elección.

Un parpadeo. Bastó con que sólo diera un mísero parpadeo para que Yuuto desapareciera, y para que el demonio se acercara hasta mí.

— ¿Cuál es el precio a pagar? — pregunté dándome por vencida.

— Ese es el punto, Sakura. El precio por mis "_honorarios_" no es sólo uno. — inició mientras yo me arrastraba hasta recargar mi espalda contra el sillón, derrotada. — Cada que desee algo de ti, aparecerá en el contrato y por lo tanto, tú deberás cumplirlo, sin importar cuál sea la petición.

No tenía sentido nada de lo que decía. Si el contrato comenzaría a escribirse cada que Él deseara algo, jamás tendría fin, y yo jamás sería libre.

— Te equivocas. El contrato termina cuando la última petición se escribe en él.

— ¿La última petición? — pregunté atemorizada.

Su risa volvió a resonar en las paredes, y sus ojos escarlata brillaron todavía más con la tenue luz de la instancia.

— Llevarme tu alma.

No supe cómo fue que las lágrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, sólo salieron, al principio lenta y suavemente, después en cadena, con fuerza y rapidez. Ya no tenía escapatoria tanto si firmaba como si no firmaba el dichoso contrato. De todos modos, y sin importar la decisión, terminaría perdiendo la vida, y mi alma se iría con Él. Así que, siendo esta la situación, ¿por qué todavía me negaba a firmar?

— No es tan difícil hacerlo…

Agaché la cabeza cuando noté como descendía su imponente silueta hasta sostenerse sobre un pie y su rodilla apoyada contra el suelo, tan cerca de mi rostro y mi cuerpo que podía sentir la increíble temperatura a la que éste se encontraba.

— Con una gota será suficiente…

Una de sus manos atrapó mi muñeca y la dirigió hasta su boca, desde donde ahora sobresalían un par de colmillos largos y filosos, semejantes a los de un vampiro.

— No me compares con criaturas tan insulsas y banales. Los colmillos no son propios de esos seres presuntuosos, y vanidosos.

Negué con la cabeza para despejarla del leve mareo que la azoraba. La imagen de Sasuke sosteniendo mi muñeca, tan cerca de sus labios era sencillamente excitante. Una imagen casi erótica que me atontaba y confundía, y a la vez, que hacía sonar la alerta de peligro muy en el fondo de mi interior.

Razón por la que haciendo caso por primera vez en varias noches, a mis sentidos que repentinamente se habían puesto alerta, traté de alejar mi muñeca de Él, no obteniendo un mejor resultado que un agarre mucho más fuerte sobre esta.

— ¡Suéltame! — grité asustada.

No hubo respuesta por su parte, en cambio, su mano terminó por dirigir a mi muñeca hasta topar con los colmillos, que inmediatamente al contacto me produjeron descargas eléctricas que se esparcieron con rapidez por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome arquearme contra el sofá.

Sus dientes chocaron contra la delicada piel de esa zona, y con un breve roce rasgaron aquella fina capa que les impedía el contacto con el líquido vital para la vida. Segundos después, sólo podía sentir los finos hilillos de sangre que salían de la herida y se perdían en su boca.

— Exquisito. — susurró.

La escena, las sensaciones tan profundas de placer que me estaba provocando, terminaron por nublarme la vista y el pensamiento, dejándole hacer lo que quisiese con mi cuerpo, y de ese mismo modo, impidiendo cualquier pensamiento razonable que pudiera evitar a tiempo que firmara el contrato. A decir verdad, a penas y lo noté. En un minúsculo instante en que permanecí perdida en el placer, sentí como mi mano se movía por si sola hasta situarse sobre el viejo pergamino, y después, cómo la presión en la muñeca aumentaba el flujo de salida de la sangre. Sin darme casi cuenta, había firmado el contrato.

— Contrato listo.

En ese momento pensé de forma estúpida que todo había terminado, que al haber firmado el contrato, el demonio me dejaría libre, pero no fue así. De un momento a otro, mi muñeca había ido a parar de vuelta a sus labios, que ávidos ante el flujo sanguíneo, no perdieron tiempo en continuar con la suave y delicada succión que me estaba llevado al paraíso. Eran tan placentero, que incluso ahora, era capaz de comprender porque tantas chicas se morían de ganas por ser mordidas por un vampiro, aunque en mi caso no me encontrase en los brazos de un ser de ese tipo, precisamente.

— Los demonios también encontramos deleite en el sabor de la sangre… — susurró contra mi oído, liberando mi muñeca, y descendiendo después con sus labios por todo mi cuello.

Aún con sus labios degustando la piel de mi sensible cuello, no pensé que deseara más de lo anterior. Sin embargo, al sentir una de sus garras abriéndose paso por la piel del cuello, casi a la altura de la barbilla, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos para disfrutar más de aquella sensación. La larga y filosa garra deslizándose y cortando en línea horizontal la piel para permitir la salida de más sangre a través de ella, por alguna extraña razón, ya no era algo que me asustase o pusiera nerviosa, al menos no desde un ángulo de película de terror.

— Pa…ra…

Era sumamente difícil coordinar mis pensamientos teniendo a Sasuke bebiendo de los finos hilillos de sangre que escapaban de mi cuello. Sin embargo, era a su vez, realmente exquisito. Sentir la cálida lengua del demonio deslizándose por mi piel, y a sus helados labios cerrándose en torno la herida, me estaba volviendo loca.

Lo que más me sorprendía, era que a pesar de que el cuerpo de Sasuke estaba increíblemente helado, no sentía frío. Prácticamente podría estar jadeando, y sintiendo el mayor placer de mi vida en los brazos de un muerto, que no tenía temperatura alguna en el cuerpo, pero seguía sintiendo la calidez de las emociones del momento.

Para cuando el demonio decidió que ya era suficiente, y detuvo todo movimiento, yo me sentía enferma. Había sucumbido a las sensaciones que me produjo, a tal punto que no me había dado cuenta de que firmé mi sentencia de muerte. Cayendo en cuenta de esto, quise volver a llorar, desee que las lágrimas que habían cesado con los labios de Sasuke, volvieran, volvieran y me hicieran arrepentirme de todo, sin embargo, en su lugar, sólo temblores me recorrieron, y pequeños sollozos salieron de mis labios.

— Tshhhh… — sentí su susurro contra mi oído. — No tienes que preocuparte… — ya no tenía más lágrimas para llorar, sólo a esos escalofríos que me recorrían sin parar. —…todo se pondrá mucho peor… — sus fríos labios atraparon el lóbulo de mi oreja, sorprendiéndome. — Y te prometo que… — mi corazón se detuvo mientras sentía a todo mi cuerpo helarse por completo.

…_Te destruiré._

No eran las palabras que como adolescente hubiera querido escuchar de mi salvador. Sin embargo, lo comprendía, no estaba en una novela fantástica en la que pudiera haber un final feliz; el héroe que venía en su blanco corcel a rescatarme, era en realidad un demonio que venía de las profundidades del mismísimo infierno para destrozarme, y la bella princesa que supuestamente debería ser yo, era nada más y nada menos que una estúpida chiquilla que había sucumbido a la desesperada situación.

Y a pesar de ello, no podía evitar, mientras sentía los fríos brazos de ese ser rodearme y levantarme en vilo y acercarme contra la dureza de su pecho, creer, o albergar si quiera una mínima esperanza de que todo pudiera salir bien, de que realmente no había cometido el peor error de mi vida.

— ¿Por…qué?

— Cuando despiertes verás los primeros resultados…

Fui depositada suavemente sobre la cama, en donde inmediatamente me ovillé, protegiéndome de los dos fuertes brazos que me acorralaban a cada lado, y de la exquisita y embriagante esencia que destilaba la presencia de ese ser demoníaco.

—...me recordarás, y ya no podrás escapar de nuestro pacto.

Cerré los ojos, deseando como tantas otras veces olvidar, y perderme en el tiempo y el espacio, tan sólo para evitar la realidad. Sin embargo, buscar una escapatoria como la que estaba usando sólo empeoraba la situación. Los recuerdos de los labios de Sasuke recorriendo mi cuello, absorbiendo el fino hilillo de sangre que caía desde la herida que el me había producido se unían con rapidez a las imágenes de toda mi familia siendo destruida, y a su vez, a las sensaciones que su voz chocando contra mi oído habían producido.

— Abre los ojos, Sakura.

Una extraña presión tomó presa a mi barbilla, enviando oleadas de miedo, placer y dolor por todo mi cuerpo. El frío que destilaban todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de Sasuke era abrumador, casi como si fuera un muerto el que me sostuviera.

— Obsérvame cuando te lo ordeno…

Temblé. Su imponente silueta sobre mí no me dejaba tranquila, al contrario, me confundía. ¿Cómo es que era posible que tras haberme dañado tanto física como psicológicamente, ahora se mostrara tan delicado? La dulzura mezclada con su maldad era aterradora, más aterradora e hiriente que el daño directo que pudiera hacerme.

— Tienes que aprender a no buscar entenderme, y a obedecer cuando te lo ordeno.

La presión sobre mi barbilla aumentó de forma drástica, al tal punto en que sentí como si sus dedos atravesaran con brutalidad la piel en ella.

— Ya no me hagas más daño…por favor. — susurré con un hilo de voz.

Su mano aflojó con rapidez el agarre, volviendo a su primera posición sobre la suave cama, y a un costado de mi cabeza. Entonces volví a cerrar los ojos, justo cuando me percaté de cómo su rostro descendía hasta encontrarse una vez más contra mi oído, evitando ante todo el contacto de su torso contra el mío.

— Pero pequeña, eso es imposible. Yo _quiero_ hacerte daño…

Sorprendentemente, sus palabras me provocaron una oleada de excitación, más que de temor. No era una persona que se considerara masoquista, sin embargo, la cercanía de ese demonio tenía efectos en mi organismo que jamás hubiera podido imaginar.

Ciertamente, hablando con respecto a la experiencia con los hombres, yo me encontraba prácticamente en cero. Aún a mis diecisiete años, no había tenido mi primer beso, lo cual explicaba que la peligrosa cercanía de Sasuke, y sus acciones sobre mi cuerpo me produjera todo ese tumulto de sensaciones nuevas para mí. Y de la misma forma, explicaba el creciente y fuerte deseo de querer tocarlo, y transmitir un poco de calor a su extrema temperatura.

Fue inconsciente lo que hice en aquellos momentos. En un momento, mi vista se había perdido en el escarlata de sus ojos, y en el otro, mi mano derecha se había encontrado contra la pálida y fría piel de su cuello, en donde había sido rápidamente interceptada por su mano, que había terminado por arrastrarme con él, cuando con la mirada encendida y oscurecida por la ira, se había alejado de mi cuerpo como si quemara.

— Jamás vuelvas a tocarme… ¿escuchaste, Sakura?

Su inexplicable reacción me trajo a la realidad de lo que había hecho, y la forma tan brusca con la que me soltó y empujó contra la cama, haciéndola crujir por la fuerza, me aclaró la ira que ahora le embargaba, y que lo había hecho volver a su modo más peligroso.

— Lo siento… — susurré atemorizada rodeando la muñeca en donde había quedado la marca de sus dedos.

— Lo sentirás de verdad si te atreves a volver a intentarlo. — respondió con voz grave.

Instantes después lo vi darme la espalda, con los puños cerrados y tensos, mientras los porta-retratos esparcidos en la habitación se fragmentaban en mil pedazos.

— Repugnante…

Fue lo último que susurró acercando su mano a la superficie de su cuello, con los cristales que habían quedado esparcidos por todo el suelo, elevándose a su alrededor y envolviéndolo en un torbellino de brillos que cegaban mi vista.

Para cuando volví a ser capaz de ver con claridad, ya no quedaba nada en la habitación. Ni fragmentos de cristal, ni presencia alguna del demonio.

Esa noche, dormí en la medida de lo posible, tranquila. Dormí sin soñar, o al menos, sin ser atacada sin piedad por pesadillas como en las últimas noches, en las que se presentaban sin falta para recordarme el pecado cometido, y las consecuencias que mi falta de experiencia en la vida, me habían acarreado.

A la mañana siguiente desperté hasta tarde, con un aroma dulzón impregnado en el aire, y la suave y amable voz de la señora Azami llamándome con dulzura para desayunar. Bajar al comedor y encontrarme con el señor Ume sentado a la mesa frente a un plato repleto de tocino, y pan dulce, en la espera de los huevos fritos que su señora preparaba dándonos la espalda, fue como encontrarme con la familia que siempre desee, o como era nuestra familia, antes de que las traiciones y mi padre la destrozaran.

— Buenos días, Sakura. Espero que no te moleste que hayamos irrumpido de esta forma en tu casa, pero estábamos un poco preocupados por ti, y pensamos que podría gustarte desayunar con compañía. — saludó la señora Azami dándose la vuelta para dejar sobre la mesa, los platos con el huevo preparado.

Negué varias veces con la cabeza, para terminar de sacudir el velo de sueño que todavía me embargaba, y poder centrarme en la escena de forma correcta, sin confundirla o idealizarla a mi gusto.

— No hay problema, muchas gracias por venir. — respondí con una voz que apenas reconocí como la mía.

— Debes haber pasado una noche difícil después de todo lo que ha ocurrido. — agregó el señor Umi tras cerrar el periódico y llevarse a la boca una taza de café.

Sin poder evitarlo, los recuerdos de la noche anterior que había pasado con Sasuke vinieron a mi cabeza, provocando un sonrojo a mis mejillas que disimulé como pude.

— Sí, ha sido algo…difícil…

— Pero no tienes de que preocuparte, tu madre va a estar bien, y si necesitas cualquier cosa, nosotros estamos aquí. — se apresuró a responder la señora Azami, rodeándome con los brazos.

Asentí como forma de agradecimiento, e instantes después me vi comiendo con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras escuchaba las bromas del señor Ume hacia su esposa, quien amenazaba con robarle la ración de tocino que le correspondía.

Por unos momentos, mientras mi madre luchaba por su vida en el hospital, y mi padre junto a mi hermanito que tras las palabras de Sasuke había desaparecido, parecían haberse esfumado, pude sonreír como antes, sintiéndome acompañada y protegida.

— Bueno, Sakura, espero que te haya gustado el desayuno, ahora tenemos que irnos, pero debes saber que mañana por la mañana, mi esposo pasará por ti para llevarte a la escuela.

Sorprendida por el recordatorio de que hoy era Domingo, y que mañana tendría que volver a clases, no pude responder, ni hacer gesto alguno hasta verlos a punto de desaparecer por la puerta de entrada. Con todo lo que había sucedido, casi podía jurar que habían pasado meses, sin embargo, el darme cuenta de que tan sólo había vivido una pesadilla de 4 días de duración era algo para dejarme más que impresionada.

— Cierto, Sakura, casi lo olvido. No hemos podido contactarnos con tu padre para darle la noticia sobre lo que le ocurrió a tu madre. ¿Tú no sabes dónde podemos localizarlo?

Escuchar la mención de mi padre me hizo tensarme automáticamente y borrar la sonrisa que el perfecto desayuno me había otorgado. No había pensado en cómo explicaría su ausencia sin dejar a la vista su culpabilidad, hasta ahora que se había presentado la ocasión.

— ¿M-mi padre?

— Sí, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tu madre nos había contado que hace un par de días tanto él, como tu hermanito Yuuto se habían ido de vacaciones al mar.

Sabía que la impresión estaba claramente marcada en mi rostro, y así lo era. Normalmente, mis vecinos no hacían referencias a mi padre porque lo conocían, y sabían cómo se comportaba con nosotras, aunque, claro, no es que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo tampoco para mostrar otra cara fuera de la casa. Era extraño que ahora lo mencionaran de manera tan calmada, y que incluso me preguntaran por su paradero para informarle la situación.

— Ah…¿ah, si?

— Oh, cariño, no me digas que también lo has olvidado.

— ¿Olvidar, qué? — pregunté con nerviosismo por la situación en la que me encontraba.

La señora Azami me vio primero con extrañeza y después con preocupación, muy seguramente por el comportamiento del que estaba haciendo gala en esos momentos.

— Tu mamá y tú se iban a unir a ellos este fin de semana para pasar unas vacaciones en familia, antes de que se presentara lo del accidente.

Me quedé sin palabras. Mis vecinos deberían haberse vuelto locos si de verdad creían que nosotros podríamos pasar unas vacaciones en familia, siendo como eran tratados los integrantes de la familia por el cabeza de familia. Todo era una completa y total locura.

— Cariño, ¿estás bien?

Sentí cómo el color y el calor abandonaba a mi cuerpo. No podía concebir la idea de que ahora se creyera que mi familia era el modelo de la familia feliz y perfecta que no tenía problemas, y cuyos miembros femeninos no eran constantemente atacadas por el único hombre maduro dentro de ella.

— Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo que…

— Amor, debe ser porque casi no ve a su padre por estar de viaje de negocios, y más aún, ahora que ha hecho importantes negociaciones con ese hombre.

— ¿E-ese hombre? — pregunté consternada.

— Según lo que nos contó tu madre, es un hombre muy famoso e importante en el mundo de los negocios, solamente que no recuerdo su nombre en estos momentos. — respondió con una sonrisa la señora Azami. — En fin, no debes preocuparte por eso. Lo que debes hacer ahora es ir a descansar otro poco más y prepararte para ir mañana a clases. Hasta luego, Sakura.

No tuve tiempo suficiente para responder a la despedida. El estridente sonido del teléfono se hizo escuchar por toda la casa, por lo que, tras ver desaparecer a mis vecinos por la verja de entrada, cerré la puerta con un portazo, y corrí escaleras arriba para contestar el dichoso aparato.

— ¿Diga?

— _¿Haruno Sakura?_

— Sí, soy yo.

— _Hablamos del Hospital Hasshi. Me temo que tendrá que presentarse ahora mismo en las instalaciones. _— recitó de forma mecánica la voz al otro lado.

— ¿Le pasó algo a mi madre?

— _No podemos hablar de eso por teléfono. Le esperamos aquí._

— ¡Espere!

La línea se cortó tan rápido que apenas fui capaz de reaccionar. Inmediatamente después, me encontré bajando las escaleras a trompicones y saliendo rumbo a tomar un taxi.

_Definitivamente, esto no podía estarme pasando a mí._

* * *

_Nuevamente me disculpo por el enorme retraso, la verdad, como siempre no tengo excusas más allá de lo típico. Escuela, trabajos y proyectos que entregar, exámenes, profesores que gustan de hacerle la vida imposible al estudiante, etc, etc._

_Igualmente espero que hayan disfrutado del capìtulo, y que sigan leyendo los que le continuarán, ya que esto recién comienza. Por cierto, en este capítulo les he regalado un breve acercamiento entre Sasuke y Sakura, claro que nuestro querido demonio habrá tenido sus razones para jugar de ese modo. Es tarea de ustedes averiguar esas razones._

_En fin, nos veremos en la próxima entrega, y espero que sean tan amables de regalarme aunque sea un pequeño review, ya que con ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo, y con mayor rapidez. OwO_

_Hasta pronto._


	8. Atrapada en el sueño

¡Hola a todos!

¡Después de una muy larga espera, regresamos con el séptimo capítulo de "Searching for a way out of you"! Espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura como hasta ahora.

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre comillas ("") y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon.  
Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Capítulo 7: Atrapada en el sueño**

Bajé las escaleras a una velocidad que todavía me sorprendía no hubiera terminado por llevarme de bruces contra el suelo. La alarma de peligro que todo ser humano poseía se había activado apenas mis pies habían saltado el primero de los escalones para seguir bajando, y aún permanecía activa mientras salía de la casa azotando con fuerza la puerta de entrada.

Mis piernas y pies se movían por cuenta propia a pesar de que la advertencia del demonio respecto a alejarme de la casa comenzaba a resonar dentro de mi cabeza. Sabía que la estaba ignorado deliberadamente, justo como ignoraba a la molesta alarma que seguía chillando incesante mientras corría por la calle en busca de un taxi que pudiera llevarme al hospital en un tiempo récord.

No llevaba recorridos siquiera un par de metros cuando convenientemente un taxi se había detenido a unos pasos de mí, haciendo sonar la bocina, e indicándome mediante un gesto de la mano que asomaba por la ventana del conductor, que me acercara.

Por lógica sabía que debía ignorar tal invitación, y al mismo tiempo sabía que de hacerlo, no encontraría otra forma de llegar al hospital sin un retraso que podría costarle la vida a mi madre, en caso de tratarse de una verdadera emergencia. Lo pensé un momento, no podía permitirme perder mucho tiempo en tomar una decisión, de cualquier forma tampoco deberían importarme muchos las consecuencias, después de todo, lo más probable es que aquel extraño automóvil de brillante y extravagante pintura naranja fuera un transporte enviado por el demonio para asegurarse de que realmente no buscaba escapar.

Bip Bip.

Volvió a sonar la bocina del auto. Inconscientemente mi mirada se había vuelto a concentrar en el brazo ahora enfundado en una manga blanca, y a su vez, en la mano enguantada que salía de esta, y me llamaba para acercarme, y de cuya muñeca colgaban un par de pompones rojos como la sangre.

Negué contrariada mientras cerraba los ojos, mi imaginación comenzaba a jugarme nuevamente bromas pesadas. Volví a abrir los ojos, pero aquel firme brazo junto a su enguantada mano seguía ahí, agitándose hacia mí, llamándome. E incluso ahora, con mis pies moviéndose por sí solos y mi vista enfocándose y tomando mayor claridad, podía percibir una colorida cabellera partida en dos asomando por la ventana y saliendo de un cuello y una cabeza completamente blancos. Los brillantes mechones rosas y morados se movían contra el viento, y curiosamente al compás del movimiento de la mano.

Bip Bip.

Detuve mis pasos. La necesidad de asegurar aquella visión que mis ojos captaban me había forzado a volverlos a cerrar con fuerza, para al volverlos a abrir encontrarme con una escena completamente distinta a la anterior. Colgando de la ventanilla donde anteriormente había percibido el brazo con pompones, había ahora un brazo completamente pálido, casi podría asegurar que pertenecía a un muerto, con una brillante sortija brillando en su dedo pulgar, y una rosa de un impresionante rojo carmesí aprisionada entre la mano que derramaba gotas de sangre sobre el asfalto.

Aterrorizada por las siniestras visiones que estaba presenciando aún siendo de día, llevé las manos a mi boca para ahogar el grito que pugnaba por salir. Retrocedí dos pasos, y me mordí los labios al sentir una ráfaga de viento acariciar mi tibia piel. Como fui capaz me las arreglé para encontrar la pared de mi costado y dar vuelta sobre ella, recibiendo con un escalofrío el tacto frío de esta contra mi espalda.

Parpadeé un par de veces con fuerza, apartando el mareo que comenzaba a sentir y la sensación de que todo comenzaba a moverse bajo mis pies. Sin poder lograr ningún resultado satisfactorio en mi condición, cerré los ojos una última vez y me permití respirar hondo, recuperar el control que tantas sensaciones me había hecho perder, y finalmente, una vez más calmada, abrí los ojos de nueva cuenta. El automóvil que anteriormente brillaba de un naranja tétrico ahora era poco más que la pálida imagen de un taxi común y corriente. Ya no había ningún tipo de brazo asomándose por la ventanilla con pompones de colores o de aspecto cadavérico, ni una cabeza de mechones brillantes saliendo, ni una rosa sangrante.

"_Tranquila, Sakura. Se trata sólo de ese maldito demonio que se está burlando de ti…_"

Sin apenas darme cuenta de los movimientos de mi cuerpo, más enfrascada en mis histéricos y atemorizantes pensamientos y recuerdos, mis pies se habían vuelto a mover, conduciéndome hasta al taxi. Repentinamente comenzaba a volverme consciente del tiempo que había desperdiciado con aquella alucinación, por lo que ignorando la lúgubre aura que rodeaba al auto, subí en la parte trasera, respirando con dificultad, y apenas fijándome en el conductor.

— ¿A dónde, señorita?

— Al Hospital Hasshi, por favor. — respondí.

Sentí la mirada del conductor clavada en mí, y voltee por unos instantes a verlo a través del retrovisor. Mantenía su mirada fija en mí, observándome por encima de los lentes oscuros que portaba, moviendo rítmicamente su quijada conforme mascaba la goma que debía tener en su boca, y con una sonrisa igualmente tenebrosa como divertida pintada en los labios.

— ¿Ha tenido un mal día?

— No tiene ni idea. — respondí de forma mecánica.

Inmediatamente después aparté mi mirada y mientras sentía como el auto entraba en marcha, me acomodé en el asiento, soltando un suspiro discreto y dejando reposar mi vista en las manchas borrosas del paisaje que pasaba por los costados.

Perdí la consciencia apenas unos minutos después de que emprendiéramos el camino, o eso había sido capaz de calcular poco antes de cerrar los ojos y perderme en la más completa oscuridad. Dormí profundamente durante todo al camino, arrullada por el delicioso vaivén del auto al avanzar y adormilada por el exquisito perfume que reinaba en todo el auto.

Fui despertada hasta que el taxi detuvo la marcha por completo y una grave, y ronca voz susurró mi nombre al oído. Abrí los ojos, topándome de lleno con el rostro del conductor a escasos centímetros de mis labios. Podía sentir el delicioso aroma rodeándome e inundando todos mis sentidos, tan dulce y exquisito que inconscientemente mi lengua se deslizó por mis labios, relamiéndolos. Ahora que recaía en el hombre frente a mí era capaz de apreciar con mayor detalle la delicadeza de sus facciones, el rojo brillante de sus labios, y un par de mechones negro azabache escapando de la gorra que portaba. En sus ojos el brillo rojizo que seguramente debía estar imaginando, y una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

— _Sakura…_

Su rostro se acercó todavía más, casi rozando mis labios, y hasta entonces sentí el zigzagueante movimiento de la serpiente deslizándose por mi espalda hacia mi hombro derecho. Desperté de la ensoñación justo a tiempo para ver a la figura de tinta desplazarse por mi brazo hasta mi muñeca donde rápidamente la cubrí para evitar que aquel hombre la viera.

— Hemos llegado, señorita. — sonrió mientras bajaba perezosamente su mirada por todo mi cuerpo hasta detenerse en la muñeca que intentaba cubrir.

— Gracias por traerme. ¿Cuánto va a ser? — me apresuré a preguntar para cubrir el rubor que me corría por la cara ante su descarada apreciación de mi cuerpo.

El conductor se apartó de mí mientras entrecerraba los ojos sin dejar de ver fijamente mi muñeca. Me reincorporé en el asiento, saliendo con dificultad del auto, sintiéndome aún atontada por el exquisito aroma que percibía saliendo de ese hombre.

— No es nada, el hospital me envió. Con su permiso.

No me dio tiempo a responder cuando ya veía al taxi desapareciendo por la avenida. Agité mi cabeza un poco para espantar el sueño y el hipnotismo producido por ese aroma. Entonces retiré la mano de mi muñeca, percibiendo que la cabeza de la serpiente se encontraba fuera de la piel viendo fijamente hacia el lugar por donde se había ido el taxi y sacando la lengua de forma amenazadora, siseando a modo de advertencia.

Sin saber muy bien la razón, y con todo el cuidado del que fui capaz, aplasté la cabeza junto al resto del cuerpo de la serpiente contra mi piel, susurrándole que estuviera tranquila, y que no se moviera o tendríamos problemas.

— ¿Señorita Haruno?

— Doctor Kishima. Mucho gusto de volverlo a ver. — sonreí.

— Igualmente. Oh, pero por favor llámeme sólo Kishima, el Doctor sólo me hace sentir viejo.

Reí un poco ante su comentario y asentí a modo de respuesta. El doctor sostenía sobre una de sus manos un humeante café que seguramente debía haber adquirido en una tienda de autoservicio cercana al hospital, mientras me miraba con curiosidad en los ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura?

— ¡Ah, es cierto! ¡Me llamaron del hospital con urgencia, debo entrar ya!

— Tranquila, tranquila. No creo que te llamaran por algo relacionado a tu madre. — inició mientras le veía con nerviosismo. — La revisé antes de salir por un café, estaba perfectamente. De hecho, estoy sorprendido, tienes una madre muy fuerte.

Solté un suspiro de alivio ante sus palabras. Sentía como si de repente toda aquella fría formalidad que habíamos tenido noches atrás se hubiera esfumado, dejando tan sólo a un hombre sonriente y amable junto a una chiquilla atemorizada que le agradecía profundamente todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella. La barrera entre doctor y familiar de la paciente se había roto con tanta facilidad que todavía me asombraba.

— ¡Kishima! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí parado? ¡Deja de coquetear y muévete, nos espera una cirugía dentro de unos minutos! ¡No pierdas el tiempo!

Me mordí los labios para contener la carcajada que pugnaba por salir ante los gritos del hombre recién llegado que a juzgar por su bata debía ser también médico, y compañero o jefe del doctor Kishima.

— Lo siento, Señorita Haruno, el deber llama.

Se despidió cálidamente de mí y fue tras su compañero. El doctor Kishima realmente me caía bien, se portaba muy amable conmigo, y me dejaba sorprendida por su impresionante capacidad para hacerme olvidar los horrores vividos antes de llegar al hospital.

Un cosquilleo en mi muñeca llamó mi atención. Se trataba de la serpiente que ahora más tranquila comenzaba a emprender su camino de vuelta a mi espalda. Esperé pacientemente a que terminara de moverse antes de ingresar en el hospital y dirigirme con algo de nerviosismo hacia la dirección para resolver el problema que me había llevado ahí.

Esta vez dirigirme a las enfermeras no resultó tan difícil como en aquella fatídica noche, tal vez fuera porque no se tratara de las mismas, o porque para este punto me sentía tan confundida y agotada que ya me daba igual el como se comportaran. A fin de cuentas lo importante era el resultado, las respuestas, es decir, que la "urgente llamada" había sido para informarme algo que a pesar de que todavía me tenía sorprendida, no me parecía tan extraño como debiera parecerme.

— Señorita Haruno, le llamamos para informarle que el día de hoy por la mañana se ha transferido la cuenta hospitalaria a otro responsable, y por lo mismo, su madre ha sido transferida a otra habitación.

— ¿Cómo dice? — pregunté tratando de asimilar la información.

— Es decir, ya no es responsabilidad suya hacerse cargo del pago inicial, ni de lo que resta, ya todo fue liquidado.

De algún modo sabía que esto era culpa de ese demonio Sasuke, después de todo, la noche anterior había firmado el contrato que declaraba y sellaba finalmente nuestro pacto, así que a pesar de la sorpresa y el gran susto que había recibido a causa de esa llamada del hospital, tenía casi algo de normal el proceder y el hecho de que se saldara la cuenta.

— ¿A qué se refiere con que mi madre ha sido transferida a otra habitación?

— El nuevo responsable ordenó que se le transfiriera a una habitación donde la Señora Haruno pudiese encontrarse más cómoda.

— ¿Entonces…

— Su habitación es la 396. Puede pasar a visitar a su madre si así lo desea.

— ¿Por dón-

— Siga derecho por el pasillo, dé vuelta a la derecha y tome el ascensor que la llevará al piso 9. — recitó una de las enfermeras casi de forma mecánica.

— Gracias. — susurré y di media vuelta.

Siguiendo todas sus indicaciones emprendí la marcha hacia la nueva habitación de mi madre, entreteniéndome un poco al pasar por la sala de Emergencias y otro poco más al esperar el ascensor que venía abarrotado de personas y excediendo el peso recomendado. Me tocó subir sola en aquella máquina modernizada y perderme en los innumerables pasillos que el piso 9 tenía para ofrecer, hasta finalmente dar con la habitación 696. Espera, ¿696?

— Pero…¿no tendría que ser esta la 396? — pregunté a la nada.

— El piso de arriba está en reparación así que nos toca sentir el efecto de lo que sucede ahí. — me sonrió una enfermera que llevaba en silla a una ancianita. — Esta mañana parece ser que tuvieron problemas con una de las camas de metal por lo que el estruendo que ocasionó el impacto tumbó el número de esta habitación y tuvo que ser reemplazado por el 6.

— ¿Es eso…posible?

— Oh, si, pasa seguido. No te preocupes, seguro no tardarán en volver a poner el número correcto en su lugar.

— Es el número del diablo…Él las visita…viene cada noche…están malditas…

Tragué pesado al escuchar las palabras de la anciana. Un nudo se había formado en mi estómago y el nerviosismo había vuelto a aflorar dentro de mí. Si tan sólo esa anciana supiera la verdad comprendería por qué…por qué lo había hecho.

— Señora Rumi no diga eso, es muy grosero de su parte. Venga, discúlpese con la señorita.

— Tiene su marca…la marca del demonio…¡lárguese de aquí! ¡váyase!

— Lo siento mucho, señorita. Por favor discúlpenos. — murmuró atropelladamente la enfermera antes de desaparecer junto a la anciana por uno de los pasillos.

Por unos instantes me quedé congelada en mi lugar, con la vista perdida en el lugar donde antes habían estado aquellas dos mujeres. Giré mi cabeza hacia los números que pendían de la puerta de la habitación y los observé detenidamente, admirando el dorado con el que estaban pintados y lo atractivamente tenebrosos que se veían en combinación: 696.

Resistiendo el fuerte deseo de arrancar los números entré en la nueva habitación que se le había asignado a mi madre, sorprendiéndome del lujo reinante en todas y cada una de las cosas en la estancia, y centrando aún más mi atención en el enorme arreglo de flores que reposaba sobre la mesita a un costado de donde se encontraba la cama.

— Madre… — susurré tras acercarme hasta su cama.

Aún inconsciente como estaba, se veía tan hermosa como siempre. Su largo cabello estaba esparcido por toda la almohada, en su dulce y pálido rostro si bien había vestigios del accidente se mantenía aquella aura de paciencia y paz. ¡Cómo extrañaba ver el brillo armonioso de sus ojos! Me hacía tanta falta…

— Oh, madre…he cometido el peor de los pecados…

Mi mano se deslizó por su rostro en una caricia afectuosa mientras hacía hasta lo imposible por contener las lágrimas que amenazaban salir de mis ojos. La extrañaba mucho, de verdad me hacía mucha falta, lo único que deseaba era poderla ver abrir sus grandes ojos y echarme a llorar en sus brazos para que me meciera entre ellos hasta que por el agotamiento cayera dormida como cuando era pequeña.

—… pero de alguna forma…siento que haberlo cometido por ti…no está tan mal…

Aparté la mano de su rostro, volviendo a concentrar mi atención en el arreglo floral de donde destacaba una rosa de un blanco puro. Por alguna extraña razón realizar aquel acto que implicaba alejar la vista de mi madre me había costado, mi cuerpo había puesto resistencia hasta que finalmente había sucumbido a la atracción que aquella rosa me producía. Mientras la observaba embelesada la repentina imagen del cadavérico brazo con la rosa sangrante vino a mi cabeza, seguida de la imagen y el recuerdo relacionado con el conductor del taxi, su encantador aroma y los exquisitos rasgos de su rostro.

Al pensar en la cercanía que había compartido con él fue imposible retener el rubor que subió a mis mejillas, y detener el inconsciente impulso que me obligó a dirigir mi mano hasta el lado derecho de mi cuello, contrario al lado donde la noche anterior Sasuke me había herido.

Sentí las yemas de mis dedos deslizarse de arriba hacia abajo por la superficie de la zona, calentándola mientras la imagen del conductor del taxi no se apartaba y en cambio, comenzaba a luchar contra los recuerdos de lo sucedido la noche anterior con el demonio.

"_Te destruiré…_"

— ¿Te divertiste hoy, Sakura? — resonó aquella poderosa voz.

Con el sonido de la voz de Sasuke retiré mi mano de aquella caricia inconsciente que había estado haciendo, como si el simple tacto me quemara, y apresuradamente comencé a buscar el lugar de donde provenía el sonido.

No me tomó demasiado encontrarle. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones para familiares, con la espalda recargada contra el respaldo, una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, y los brazos abiertos y apoyados sobre el mismo respaldo, dándole un aspecto sumamente relajado…y atractivo.

Incómoda por mis pensamientos retrocedí unos pasos sin perder detalle de las reacciones del demonio. Observando como su nariz se arrugaba graciosamente, y rápidamente volvía a su estado de total inexpresividad.

— Tú…¿tú dejaste esas flores? — pregunté para aligerar el ambiente.

La mirada de Sasuke se dirigió hacia el arreglo floral pero no afectó ni un ápice sus reacciones, ni me otorgó una respuesta. En cambio se puso de pie y comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a mí mientras yo me concentraba en retroceder hasta topar finalmente con la pared y recibir los fuertes brazos del demonio, uno a cada lado de mi cabeza obstruyéndome el paso. Asustada, bajé la mirada recayendo en los guantes de piel negra en los que Sasuke tenía enfundadas sus manos, y que a mí parecer le daban un aspecto aún más sensual a su vestuario.

— Que _impertinente_. — susurró molesto.

— ¿Sasuke?

Todavía temerosa alcé la mirada para verlo, en sus ojos ahora brillaba la molestia en un tono rojizo que sólo me espantaba más. Había entrecerrado la mirada al notar como le observaba, y una de las manos que anteriormente me acorralaban contra la pared había tomado mi brazo derecho, obligándolo a recargar la mano contra su fuerte pecho.

Sin necesidad de que el demonio pronunciara alguna palabra sentí el lento deslizar de la serpiente, y una vez más temblé, presionando más el pecho de Sasuke. Jamás podría acostumbrarme a ese avanzar zigzagueante en mi piel, sin importar lo que me dijesen, menos siendo consciente de que esa cosa tenía vida propia y ante todo, que era un tenebroso reptil.

Observé como lentamente la serpiente volvía a sacar su cabeza de mi muñeca, desenroscándose y haciendo contacto directo con Sasuke, sin dedicarse algún gesto más que aquellas miradas.

No supe cuanto tiempo pasó antes de que la figura de tinta volviera a meterse en mi piel para reposar enroscada en mi muñeca. El demonio había seguido todos los movimientos desde que su mascota volviera a encontrarse en su hogar, con el rostro completamente inexpresivo y aquellos destellos rojizos en su mirada intensificándose.

— Aparta tu mano de mí. — ordenó.

Temerosa por su grave tono de voz retiré mi mano de él como si quemara, temblando ligeramente en mi lugar, aprisionada por sus poderosos brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza.

— Desgraciadamente no nos veremos por un tiempo, pero tendrás noticias sobre mí pronto.

— ¿A dónde irás? ¿Y si le pasa algo a mi madre? — pregunté atropelladamente.

Su mano enfundada se deslizó por mi mejilla, acariciándome con suavidad y produciéndome horribles escalofríos de terror. Sabía que cuando daba muestra de alguna delicadeza algo malo sucedía, por ello me horrorizaba, al contrario de mi cuerpo que lo disfrutaba, que Sasuke mostrara o hiciera gala de gestos como esa caricia.

— Tengo que arreglar unos asuntos que no te incumben. — inició. — Así que te recomiendo que mientras no esté, te abstengas de hacer alguna tontería, Sakura.

Y sin decir nada más simplemente desapareció tan rápido como se había presentado.

Para este punto ya no entendía nada qué estaba pasando.

Estaba confundida.

_¿Por qué ese demonio se había molestado tanto?_

* * *

_Como ya es costumbre me disculpo por el ENORME retraso en publicar, igualmente espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que esperen ansiosos el siguiente._

_Es todo por ahora, y yo me retiro. Por favor no olviden dejar su huellita con un review._

_Hasta pronto._


	9. Un paso a la realidad

¡Hola a todos!

¡Después de una muy larga espera, regresamos con el octavo capítulo de "Searching for a way out of you"! Espero que sigan disfrutando de la lectura como hasta ahora.

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre comillas ("") y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon.  
Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Capítulo 8: Un paso a la realidad**

Una semana había pasado desde que viera o supiera por última vez del demonio. En ese tiempo no muchas cosas habían cambiado. Como ya se había hecho una costumbre, solía ir a visitar al hospital a mi madre tras finalizar las clases, o desde la mañana en el fin de semana, sin embargo, ella aún no daba señales de ser capaz de volver a la consciencia.

Tampoco había tenido noticias de mi padre o de Yuuto, lo que por alguna extraña razón me preocupaba menos que la ausencia de Sasuke. Mi mundo, por decirlo de alguna forma, había llegado incluso a recuperar un poco de su normalidad, aunque cada que pusiera un pie dentro de casa o del hospital, mi cerebro se encargara de recordarme que cada fragmento de lo que mi vista alcanzaba a percibir era producto de la magia y el poder de ese extraño demonio, no de una vida de trabajo y amor como lo creía antes.

— Ino…¿dónde estás? — pregunté a la nada mientras me sostenía del barandal.

Desde donde me encontraba parada en la azotea del edificio de aulas, podía observar todo el colegio. La brisa que soplaba era cálida y suave, acariciaba mis cabellos y los hacía revolotear como a las hojas de los árboles. Los vestigios de las tormentas de la semana anterior, apenas eran perceptibles ahora, el cielo se veía despejado y con una interesante tonalidad rosada que me llenaba de una mezcla de paz y preocupación, como si fuera la calma antes de una nueva tormenta.

Mi mejor amiga, Ino, había faltado a clases los pasados tres días, y en cada intento que había hecho por localizarla en su celular, no había tenido resultados. De cierta forma no me extrañaba que no asistiera a clases, Ino tenía mucho poder y dinero, así que era normal que saliera de viaje con sus padres aún en días de clase, pero que no contestara a mis llamadas y mensajes, eso era lo que me extrañaba.

— Te necesito, amiga. — suspiré con derrota.

Las cosas estaban mal, aunque no tanto como con anterioridad. Los primeros dos días de la semana que la había visto, Ino había estado consolándome y acompañándome a ver a mi madre, después del segundo día, simplemente había desaparecido, y aún ahora no sabía nada de ella.

Observé hacia abajo, midiendo la distancia entre la azotea y el último piso con una rapidez asombrosa, y a su vez, enfocando la mirada en un par de chicas que sostenidas de la mano se encaminaban entre bromas y sonrisas hacia la puerta, y más allá de ellas, a la pareja que tomados de los brazos avanzaban hacia la salida, y así mismo, mi mirada topó con el grupo de chicos que golpeándose entre si se dirigían a disfrutar de su viernes y del próximo fin de semana que les esperaba.

— Las cosas para todo el mundo siguen igual. El mundo sigue girando aunque yo no esté de pie. — volví a suspirar.

Entonces di media vuelta y bajé por las escaleras hasta salir del edificio, probablemente con un destino muy diferente al de los jóvenes normales que irían a buscar un bar para divertirse, pese a ser menores de edad, o algún lugar donde pudieran conseguir más risas y algo de alcohol.

Era viernes por la tarde, mi mejor amiga no había dado señales de que fuera a responder alguno de mis mensajes o llamadas, y yo en lugar de emprender marcha rumbo a casa para descansar de lo ajetreado de las última semanas, debía ir al hospital, a visitar a mi madre, y a esperar por más que lo detestara admitir, a que cierto demonio de nombre Sasuke ya hubiera vuelto a aparecer.

— Sakura-san. — escuché que me llamaban.

Detuve mis pasos y di vuelta para observar de frente a la persona que me había llamado con una voz débil y temerosa.

— ¿P-podríamos hablar un momento?

La observé con curiosidad. Sus rasgos eran muy finos y delicados, tenía una piel blanca como la porcelana más fina y un cabello negro que lanzaba destellos azulados al sol. Sus ojos eran un par de cuencas perladas, tan claras que muchas veces había llegado a creer que la chica era ciega. A decir verdad, yo no me consideraba una persona muy alta, pero en comparación con la persona frente a mí, me sentía enorme, casi como si me encontrara de frente con una bonita muñeca de porcelana y no con una chica de mi misma edad.

— ¿Hinata? — pregunté por mera reacción.

Sabía que se trataba de ella. Ciertamente nunca había hablado mucho con ella, y para ser sincera, desde el problema con las llamadas telefónicas en aquella ocasión en que Hinata trató de advertirme sobre algo, había hecho hasta lo imposible por evitarla.

— Yo…debo ir a ver a mi madre. — murmuré con rapidez, sin darle tiempo a volver a realizar su petición.

— Por favor. De verdad necesito decirle algo muy importante. — susurró con un tono de súplica que me heló la sangre.

No quería hablar con ella, algo dentro de mí me estaba diciendo a gritos que debía evitar a Hinata, que si no quería tener problemas debía alejarme lo más posible de ella, sin embargo, la tímida y suplicante voz de la chica me hacía sentir culpable. No podía concebir dejarla atrás cuando parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo inmenso por acercarse a hablar conmigo.

— Está bien. Sí tengo que ir a visitar a mi madre, ¿por qué no vienes conmigo y hablamos en el camino? — respondí armándome de valor para enfrentar lo que viniera.

Una diminuta sonrisa de alivio pareció esparcirse por los labios de Hinata. La chica parecía ser muy dulce y sincera, pese a que tuviera la extraña costumbre de dirigirse a los demás en tercera persona, con demasiado respeto aunque se tratara de personas de su misma edad.

— Gracias, Sakura-san.

— Pero, debes dejar de llamarme así, me haces sentir…rara. — me apresuré a decir. — Llámame sólo Sakura.

Su mirada pareció vacilar un poco antes de sonreír más abiertamente y ponerse a la par conmigo para emprender el camino.

— Sí, Sakura-s…Sakura.

Durante el tiempo que tardamos en llegar al hospital, Hinata no dijo mucho. Más que nada recorrimos el camino entre comentarios esporádicos o simplemente en completo silencio. Sabía que Hinata tenía problemas con su timidez, pero no creí que esa fuera la razón de que no aprovechara ese tiempo para decirme lo tan importante que tuviera que decirme.

— ¿Sakura-san? ¿Qué le sucedió a tu madre?

Di un respingo cuando Hinata volvió a hablar al llegar a la entrada del hospital, y reprimí las ganas que me recorrían de recordarle que no debía tratarme con tanto respeto, y por tanto, hablarme con aquel sufijo en especial.

— Tuvo un accidente. — respondí sin más.

Claramente no iba a entrar en detalles con una chica a la que todavía no conocía mucho. El accidente de mi madre se había quedado casi en un completo secreto, bien podría ser por causa del demonio o porque realmente había sido buena en guardarlo a todos menos a Ino.

— ¿Está m-muy grave? — preguntó con un notorio nerviosismo mientras se congelaba en la entrada del enorme hospital.

La miré con curiosidad por su reacción, al ver que en sus perlados ojos había brillado un destello de profundo temor, y su piel normalmente clara se había vuelto pálida. Y podía haberme quedado más tiempo tratando de descifrar su reacción de no ser porque cada minuto que pasaba era un minuto que no podría pasar a ver mi madre. La tarde avanzaba con rapidez, y pronto se acabaría el horario de visitas del hospital, así que debíamos darnos prisa.

— No. El doctor dice que mi madre es muy fuerte y que se está recuperado, pero ella aún no… — la voz se me cortó por unos instantes mientras el elevador subía hasta el piso donde se encontraba la habitación de mi madre. —…aún no ha recuperado la consciencia. — me forcé a terminar de decir.

Una de las pálidas manos de Hinata subió temerosa hasta posarse sobre uno de mis hombros, muy probablemente en señal de consuelo. En mi espalda, la serpiente volvió a cobrar vida y comenzó a removerse incómoda sobre la piel, deslizándose zigzagueante hacia el hombro donde la mano de Hinata se mantenía posada.

— Lo siento mucho, Sakura-san. — susurró con dulzura.

Asustada por la idea de que la serpiente pudiera hacerle algo a la chica, me removí con la mayor discreción de la que fui capaz, alejando la mano de Hinata con la excusa de que el elevador ya había parado en el piso a donde nos dirigíamos. Una vez que me vi libre de su tacto, la serpiente volvió a quedarse quieta, enredándose en la parte superior de mi brazo, gracias al cielo, en una zona donde aún la tela de mi blusa podía ocultarla.

— ¿Qué tenías que decirme, Hinata? — pregunté una vez que llegamos a la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba mi madre.

— Es cierto. Sakura-san, yo he estado teniendo muchas pesadillas con respecto a…algunas cosas malas que podrían suceder.

— ¿Algunas cosas malas? ¿Como qué?

— Como si Sakura-san corriera un gran peligro y fuera a m-

La voz de Hinata se cortó de golpe cuando terminé de abrir la puerta. Yo, en cambio, me quedé sin palabras al observar la escena frente a mí. Mi madre permanecía todavía recostada sobre la cama de un blanco puro de la habitación, sus cabellos seguían estando esparcidos sobre la almohada y las facciones de su rostro seguían demostrando una paz inmensa, casi como si nada hubiera cambiado desde el primer día en que la visité. Sin embargo, no estaba sola como en cada ocasión anterior en que había venido.

— ¡Sakurita, hija! Qué bueno que ya has llegado. — comentó efusivamente una de las personas en la habitación. — Estaba comenzando a preocuparme porque no aparecías.

Parpadeé un par de veces para asegurarme de que mis ojos no me engañaban. Mi padre estaba realmente ahí, sentado en el mismo sillón para visitas en el que el demonio había estado en la última ocasión en que lo vi. Sobre sus piernas, Yuuto saltaba de alegría, llenando la habitación con una extraña calidez.

— ¿P-papá? — pregunté sin creerlo.

— Sí, hija. Lo siento mucho, no sabía nada de lo que había sucedido. Yuuto y yo vinimos apenas nos enteramos del estado de tu madre.

— ¿Sakura-san? — preguntó temerosa Hinata.

Me quedé sin palabras. Mi padre y Yuuto estaba realmente en la misma habitación que yo, y parecían estar completamente bien.

Inconscientemente mi mirada se dirigió hacia el enorme florero a un costado de mi madre, en donde las flores que una semana atrás me habían fascinado, habían sido reemplazadas por un extraño conjunto de flores rosadas y amarillas.

— ¿Qué sucedió con las flores de antes? — pregunté sin poder apartar la vista del florero.

— ¿Ah? — cuestionó mi padre sin entender la pregunta en un inicio. — Oh, si. Cuando llegamos, el florero estaba roto en el suelo y todas las flores que tenían ya estaban marchitas…

— Menos una. — completó Hinata con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal. — La rosa blanca que estaba en el centro.

— Sí, así es. Entonces pedimos a la enfermera que por favor lo cambiara. — terminó de responder mi padre con una enorme sonrisa que para nada encajaba con el rostro que en tantas ocasiones anteriores estuvo a punto de lastimarme.

La repentina aparición de mi padre, y la respuesta acertada de Hinata me paralizaron en mi lugar. Una semana de tranquilidad había sido todo lo que había tenido para recuperarme, pero aún así no me sentía preparada para recibir todo de golpe.

— Sakura-san, yo…debo irme. — murmuró en un tono extremadamente bajo Hinata, sus ojos aún abiertos con temor. — F-fue un placer, Señor Haruno.

Y sin esperar respuesta por parte de mi padre, Hinata desapareció de la habitación. A la lejanía sólo pude escuchar sus pasos repiqueteando en el suelo, avanzando a paso apresurado para muy seguramente, escapar de ahí.

— Sakura, cariño, ¿no te da gusto vernos? — preguntó con voz melosa.

Una siniestra mirada brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos mientras seguía permitiendo que Yuuto cabalgara sobre su pierna.

— ¿Dónde estuvieron todo este tiempo?

— Hija, ¿no lo recuerdas? Tu hermanito y yo nos adelantamos a ir de viaje, ustedes debían reunirse con nosotros hace una semana.

Había algo extraño en la actitud que estaba demostrando mi padre, algo estaba fuera de lo normal, algo además de su sonrisa casi cadavérica y lo siniestro de su mirada. Lo que decía no concordaba en lo absoluto con la lógica normal humana. ¿Una semana? ¿Una semana en la que ni mi madre ni yo nos reunimos con ellos, y hasta hoy se dignaba a volver?

— ¿Cómo volvieron? ¿Cómo pagaron la cuenta del hospital si no tenemos dinero?

Eran preguntas estúpidas teniendo en cuenta que yo ya sabía la respuesta a todas ellas, pero aún así quería escucharlo salir de la boca de ese ser que aparentaba ser mi padre en la fachada y que sostenía ahora en brazos a mi pequeño hermanito.

— Era eso a lo que iba, hija. Cielos, eres tan impaciente como tu madre.

Error. Mi madre jamás había sido impaciente, tal adjetivo sólo podía adjudicársele a él mismo.

La serpiente en mi brazo de nueva cuenta cobró vida y comenzó a desenroscarse a todo lo largo de mi piel, deslizándose hasta mi muñeca en un avanzar lento y escalofriante. A mis espaldas, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me erizó la piel de todo el cuerpo.

— Hija, por favor permíteme presentarse a mi gran socio, uno de los mejores hombres de negocios que existen en todo el mundo, y por supuesto, nuestro salvador, Sasuke Uchiha.

Apenas giré un poco para ver al hombre que imponente como sólo él podría serlo se adentraba en la habitación, con una sonrisa de arrogancia natural dibujada en el rostro, una mirada tan negra como el mismo ónix taladrándome con fuerza, y el cabello negro brillando contra las luces de la misma habitación. Enfundado como se encontraba en un traje oscuro de la más alta calidad parecía ser la mezcla perfecta de un modelo y un dios griego.

— Volvemos a encontrarnos, Señorita Haruno.

Pero no podía olvidar lo que realmente era.

_Había pasado una semana en la que relativamente había recuperado un poco de normalidad en mi vida. Pero mi mejor amiga Ino estaba literalmente desaparecida, la chica tímida, Hinata, a la que antes no había prestado mucha atención, me había advertido del peligro que corría, y mi padre y hermano menor acababan de volver después de no saber nada de ellos._

Por eso no podía olvidar lo que ese supuesto socio de mi padre realmente era…

Un demonio dispuesto a todo por conseguir lo que deseaba.

_Sasuke_.

* * *

_Como ya es costumbre me disculpo por el ENORME retraso en publicar, igualmente espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y que esperen ansiosos el siguiente._

_Es todo por ahora, y yo me retiro. Por favor no olviden dejar su huellita con un review._

_Hasta pronto._


	10. El Papel de una Mascota

_**Aclaraciones: **__Los pensamientos estarán escritos entre comillas ("") y estarán en cursiva.  
La historia estará relatada en primera persona y quien la contará será Sakura.  
Más adelante la historia contendrá escena subidas de tono o lime y por supuesto lemon.  
Está prohibido tomar mi fanfic sin mi permiso._

_**Disclamer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**Capítulo 9: El Papel de una Mascota**

Desde que era muy pequeña todo lo relacionado con la fantasía me había gustado. Y por lo mismo, día con día tenía la costumbre de iniciar una búsqueda implacable por encontrar aunque fuera una mínima dosis de esa magia, ya fuera dentro de los libros, en alguna historia relatada por mi madre, en la escuela, en un paseo o en la naturaleza, eso no importaba mucho, como tampoco era de relevancia si se trataba de criaturas fantásticas buenas o malas, vampiros o lobos, hadas o sirenas, ángeles o demonios. Mientras yo consiguiera esa dosis de fantasía en el día para apartarme de la pesadilla que a veces resultaba mi vida, todo lo demás resultaba irrelevante.

Con el pasar del tiempo, lo único que había cambiado en esa búsqueda era la intensidad con la que deseaba hundirme en ella y no volver a la realidad. Las fantasías con seres de otro mundo incrementaron más y más, casi a la par que mi gusto por la lectura que me facilitaba el acceso a ese mundo mágico, hasta que en menos de un día, cuando mi padre perdió el control por primera vez, todo se esfumó y muy a mi pesar me vi en la forzosa necesidad de comenzar a ver el lado malo de la magia en las historias.

Pequeños detalles que en mis escapes de la realidad había decidido inconscientemente no ver, pero que igualmente siempre habían estado ahí. En cada historia, en cada relato, en cada fantasía, todo era magnífico y casi perfecto en la vida de esos seres mágicos, al menos hasta que un ser humano hacía acto de aparición, entonces todo comenzaba a desmoronarse. Se tratara de criaturas buenas o seres malignos, cuando a la ecuación entraba un ser humano, todo se volvía un completo caos. Fuera culpa del ser humano por su intromisión en un mundo al que no pertenecía y ni siquiera debiera conocer, o a las travesuras de los seres mágicos en el mundo terrenal, siempre había algo que impedía la pacífica coexistencia de ambos.

Y todo tenía una sencilla explicación, deduje, cuando la burbuja de fantasía se rompió aquel día con el primer arrebato de furia de mi padre.

Los seres humanos no estaban destinados a convivir con otros que no fueran sus semejantes. La magia y todo lo que a ella se relacionara, por lo tanto, debían existir en un plano donde el ojo humano no fuera capaz de captarlo, lejos del contacto real con esa vida que tan frágil, egoísta e inútil les llegaría a resultar.

¿Y no habían terminado por demostrar todo eso las películas de amor entre vampiros y seres humanos? ¿Las novelas de pasión entre cambiaformas y humanos? ¿Los amargos mitos griegos que se estudiaban en la escuela no habían dado fe de ello?

¿Mi propia historia con Sasuke no podía considerarse una prueba de ello?

No se trataba sólo de amor. Yo no amaba a Sasuke aunque le encontrara sumamente atractivo, por el contrario, la clase de sentimientos que él despertaba en mí eran más semejantes al temor, la debilidad y la ira que al amor. Ese conjunto de historias, leyendas y programas vistos tampoco se enfocaban exclusivamente en el amor, porque ése agridulce sentimiento no era lo único que desembocaba en problemas entre ambos mundos. Era el simple hecho de encontrarse sólo una vez cara a cara con un ser de otra dimensión, el mero contacto con un mundo que debería ser sólo parte de la imaginación. Ése era el maldito problema.

— Hija, no te quedes ahí sin decir nada, es muy grosero de tu parte no saludar al joven Uchiha.

Me costó poco regresar de mis pensamientos y recuerdos. Mi organismo entero estaba ya tan acostumbrado a reaccionar de forma abrupta y en estado de alerta a la voz de mi padre que era algo normal dejar de lado todo para centrarme en la posible nueva amenaza. Y eso era algo que ni ese demonio manteniendo bajo su control a ese extraño que se hacía llamar mi padre, podría evitar. Las respuestas de mi cuerpo ya estaban condicionadas y era poco probable que a estas alturas fueran a remitir.

- Es un placer conocerle, señor Uchiha. – saludé cuando me sentí con la fuerza suficiente para evitar que la voz me temblara. – Agradecemos mucho todo lo que está haciendo por…mi madre.

Por unos momentos, en la habitación no hubo mayor sonido que el de la máquina que llevaba el control sobre mi madre. Sasuke no se había movido de la puerta de entrada por donde Hinata en su momento, prácticamente había huido. Por su parte, tanto mi padre como Yuuto que dormía en sus brazos tampoco habían hecho amago de moverse o de decir algo más. El ambiente comenzaba a volverse tenso mientras el demonio no apartaba su oscura mirada de mí, manteniendo la misma sonrisa arrogante y torcida en ese rostro de facciones delicadas y perfectas.

— Señor Haruno, largo de aquí. — habló por fin el demonio.

Fruncí el ceño, esperando con una mezcla de ansiedad, gusto y temor, el arranque de ira de mi padre y sus correspondientes acciones contra las duras y groseras palabras de Sasuke, sin embargo, éste nunca llegó. En cambio, mi progenitor se limitó a ponerse de pie, con la misma estúpida e hipócrita sonrisa en su rostro y sosteniendo a Yuuto entre sus brazos mientras se dirigía a la salida con pasos casi robóticos.

— Sakura, creo que tu hermanito Yuuto necesita un cambio. — habló como si se riera de la situación. — Por favor quédate con el joven Uchiha y sé buena con él.

Después de eso y sin tener la oportunidad de ver mi cara de estupefacción, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con un suave click y me dejó a solas con el atractivo demonio. Todavía unos segundos después de que se fuera todo permaneció igual en la habitación, hasta que finalmente Sasuke comenzó a moverse rumbo al sofá donde antes estuviera sentado mi padre, sin despegar su mirada ni por un segundo de la mía.

— Ven aquí, Sakura. – ordenó tras tomar asiento.

A estas alturas ya debería saber que retarle no era una de las mejores ideas, y desobedecerle en órdenes tan sencillas como esa podía llegar a tener efectos desastrosos en consecuencia. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo parecía no poder acostumbrarse a mantener bajo control los sentimientos de temor que Sasuke tendía a infundir en mí, y por lo mismo, se negaba a cooperar para preservar la vida al obedecerle de forma inmediata.

— Sakura. — siseó.

Como un resorte comencé a acercarme hasta él, temblando ligeramente con cada paso que daba y sintiendo la penetrante mirada de Sasuke en todo momento. Por fin, cuando me detuve a unos escasos metros del sofá, capté con la mirada el ligero y elegante movimiento de la mano de Sasuke, indicándome que me sentara a sus pies.

— No voy a sentarme en el suelo. — negué antes de captar la fuerza de mi declaración.

Suficientemente humillante resultaba ya el hecho de obedecerle en absolutamente todo por el temor que me infundía, y peor aún, responder a sus miradas y extraños cambios de humor con un tipo de excitación que me hacían sólo desearlo en un nivel físico. Quedar a sus pies no era algo que aceptaría hacer por propia voluntad para lucir como una mascota.

— No fue una pregunta, Sakura. — susurró sin emoción. — Siéntate ahora.

En ese momento volví a ser consciente de la razón por la que la magia debía permanecer oculta a la percepción humana, cuando tras la dura orden de Sasuke, sentí a mis rodillas doblarse y enviarme directamente al suelo justo a centímetros de los carísimos zapatos que estaba usando el demonio.

— Buena chica. — sonrió divertido. — Ahora acércate un poco más a mí.

En esta ocasión le obedecí por propia cuenta y me arrastré hasta el alcance de una de sus manos, cerrando los ojos con la sensación de que pronto sería brutalmente tomada por el cabello. Sin embargo, pasaron los segundos y el jalón nunca llegó. En cambio, la mano de Sasuke se enredó con suavidad entre algunos mechones de mi cabello y me impulsó a recargar parte de mi cabeza contra una de sus rodillas.

— ¿Te portaste bien durante mi ausencia? — preguntó con el mismo tono de voz.

Mantuve mis ojos cerrados por unos segundos más mientras sentía escalofríos de puro placer recorrerme con los dedos de Sasuke acariciándome el cabello.

— Sí. — respondí con suavidad y la sensación de humillación aumentando en mí.

— ¿Estás segura de que no me estás mintiendo, Sakura?

Quise asentir a modo de respuesta, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado con las caricias de Sasuke como para detenerlo respondiendo de ese modo. En cambio, volví a susurrar un suave "Sí" y comencé a relajar mi cuerpo.

— Ya lo veremos.

Inmediatamente después de escuchar sus últimas palabras, supe que no tardaría en sentir el lento y zigzagueante movimiento de la serpiente de tinta. Y dicho y hecho, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando Hebi comenzó a deslizarse por todo mi cuerpo, subiendo y llenándome de terror al sentir su cercanía a mi rostro.

— Detenla, por favor. — gemí.

El demonio no respondió, e incluso dándole la espalda y aún percibiendo el toque de sus dedos en mi cabello, pude sentirlo sonriendo. La serpiente no detuvo su camino tampoco, y de ese modo, la sentí continuar reptando por mi cuello, subiendo por mi barbilla y comenzando a deslizarse por una de mis mejillas.

Justo en ese momento y en un acto de reflejo humano, me giré con un movimiento brusco, estampando la mejilla donde la serpiente seguía moviéndose contra la suave tela del pantalón de Sasuke y comencé a refregarme contra éste, buscando eliminarla de mi rostro.

"_Fuera, fuera, fuera, fuera. ¡Fuera!_" — grité con fuerza en mi interior.

Pequeños temblores comenzaron a recorrer al cuerpo de Sasuke cuando el movimiento de su mano sobre mi cabello se detuvo. No me tomó más de un par de segundos identificar que éstos surgían como producto de la grave y cruel risa que el demonio estaba dejando salir.

— Gira aquí, pequeña Sakura. — ordenó.

La mano que anteriormente acariciaba mi cabello descendió hasta mi rostro y aprovechando que en mi acto reflejo había girado todo mi cuerpo, tomó con firmeza la parte visible de mi mentón y tiró hacia arriba, forzándome a observar casi de frente al demonio. En los segundos que transcurrieron mientras me perdía en el pozo negro de su mirada, la serpiente terminó de traspasar mi piel hacia la mano de Sasuke, siseando con lo que a mí parecer, era molestia.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de mi cuerpo, el firme agarre de Sasuke sobre mi rostro comenzó a relajarse hasta que finalmente volví a dejar caer mi mejilla contra su rodilla, manteniendo la mirada directamente a sus ojos.

— ¿Sabías que realmente es una mala idea hacer enojar a una serpiente? — preguntó sin apartar la mirada. — Hebi puede parecer de tinta pero sigue siendo una serpiente venenosa.

Contuve un gemido ante sus palabras. Ya no sólo tendría que preocuparme por tenerla rondando por todo mi cuerpo, si no que ahora también sería consciente de que de ser necesario, ese animal podría atacarme e incluso matarme.

— Lo que hiciste fue muy grosero, Sakura.

No hice ningún movimiento o dije algo para responderle, sin embargo, supe irremediablemente que Sasuke había entendido lo que mi silencio quería decir.

— Madre aún no despierta y tú prometiste que lo haría. – susurré tras unos momentos de silencio.

Esperé recibir alguna reprimenda tras mi mensaje, pero nada sucedió. Los dedos de Sasuke comenzaron a jugar en mi mejilla, deslizándose en círculos que me erizaban la piel y me hacían cerrar los ojos para concentrarme en la exquisita sensación. El tacto frío que había sentido por parte de él en ocasiones anteriores, ya no estaba.

Su piel se sentía tan cálida…

Para el momento en que su pulgar comenzó a deslizarse por mis labios, ya no fui capaz de contener el gemido de placer en mi boca. Su delicada caricia me hacía cosquillas y enviaba corrientes de electricidad a partes de mi cuerpo que me hacían sentir sumamente extraña. Sin embargo, ¿por cuánto tiempo más iba a mantener esa actitud tan delicada? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que volviera a humillarme?

— Sakura, Sakura. — ronroneó de repente.

Su tacto se apartó de mi cuerpo y un frío que no había sentido hasta ahora comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo en oleadas potentes.

"_No…no, por favor._"

— ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál es el trabajo de Hebi cuando está en tu cuerpo?

Mi cuerpo comenzó a tensarse de forma involuntaria tras su pregunta y el potente presentimiento de que pronto volvería a ser el mismo ser cruel que conocí. Y a pesar de eso, no pude evitar ponerme a pensar en la respuesta.

— Te vigila, Sakura. — susurró. — Entre otras cosas más que no necesitas saber.

No supe qué responder a ello, y con un mal presentimiento sobre la situación, intenté apartarme del lado de Sasuke, sin mayores resultados que obtener la conciencia de que mi cuerpo no quería cooperar con el movimiento.

— ¿Sabes cuál es la tarea de una mascota? — preguntó a continuación.

— Ya lo has dicho. Vigilar… — solté en respuesta.

Una carcajada cargada de cinismo entonces explotó en los labios de Sasuke y culminó en una tétrica sonrisa que me heló la sangre. A su vez, los colmillos que ya antes había visto en él, comenzaron a hacerse más perceptibles mientras se relamía los labios con anticipación.

— No, Sakura. La tarea de una mascota es simplemente obedecer a su Amo. — continuó riendo Sasuke. — Ahora bien, Hebi no es una mascota.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — pregunté confundida.

Buscando con los ojos su mirada, quedé prendida en el lento y sensual movimiento de la punta de su lengua deslizándose por sus labios, haciendo un baile tan erótico que por un momento me sacó de la jugada.

— Ahora tú eres mi mascota, Sakura. — sonrió con malicia. — Por lo tanto, tú única tarea en mi ausencia era obedecerme y creo haberte dicho que no te metieras en problemas.

— ¡No lo hice! — grité en mi defensa.

En apenas un parpadeo, la mano de Sasuke tomó un puñado de mi cabello y tiró de él hacia abajo para hacerme alzar más el rostro hacia su mirada. El ónix de sus ojos parecía contener pequeños brillos rojizos que bailaban dentro de sus pupilas en una clara señal de advertencia.

— Amo las mentiras. — comenzó a decir. — Tolero los secretos y la infidelidad. — continuó diciendo. — Pero definitivamente no voy a permitir que una de mis mascotas intente verme la cara.

Con cada palabra que salía de sus labios, me sentía cada vez más y más confundida. En toda la semana que no lo había visto aparecer, lo único que había hecho había sido visitar a mi madre e ir a la escuela en medio de una rutina que sólo modificaba para comer. ¿Por qué me estaba acusando de haberle mentido?

Entonces una pequeña luz se encendió dentro mi cabeza mientras el recuerdo de la mirada atemorizada y la actitud nerviosa de Hinata se reproducían en mi mente en una secuencia de imágenes de lo sucedido el día de hoy.

— L-lo siento… — gemí asustada.

El agarre de Sasuke se intensificó más aún, arrancándome una pequeña exclamación de dolor, pese a que no llegaba a resultar insoportable. Y cuando estaba segura de que estaba por mandarme a volar por la habitación para hacerme daño, la puerta de entrada se abrió y tanto mi padre como Yuuto hicieron acto de aparición, el segundo completamente dormido en su sillita de transporte.

— ¡Papá, papá! — grité desesperada. — Por favor, ayúdame.

Pero mi padre apenas me notó. Con pasos lentos entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta con llave, acercándose hasta la silla a un costado de la cama donde mi madre aún dormía plácidamente, sumida en un mundo de sueños de donde no era capaz de despertar, y tomando asiento aún con la misa sonrisa de títere plantada en su rostro.

— Sakurita, el Sr. Uchiha sólo está intentando ser amable contigo. — dijo con una suave risa. — No seas grosera con él, hija.

Quedé boquiabierta ante su comentario. Ahora podía estar completamente segura que sin importar lo que Sasuke o la gente que lo viera dijera, ese de ahí no era mi padre.

— Que te quede algo muy claro, Sakura Haruno. — se dirigió a mí el demonio. — Mientras seas mi mascota y hasta que me lleve tu alma, tus encuentros nocturnos se han terminado.

El apenas perceptible tono posesivo que se deslizó en su voz contribuyó a que quedara en shock. ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando Sasuke? ¿A qué encuentros nocturnos se refería? ¿Se trataría de las fiestas o salidas con amigas?

— Aborrezco percibir la esencia de otro sobre mis posesiones. — gruñó. — Y no necesito que tu alma se manche con la impureza. Así no me servirías.

Aún sumida en su estado de shock, apenas me di cuenta cuando Sasuke me dejó ir y se puso de pie, dejándome aún arrodillada.

— Ya que hemos aclarado ese punto, aún queda una cosa por tratar. — comentó mientras con movimientos fluidos se paseaba por la habitación. — Te advertí que las cosas iban a comenzar a cambiar y por ello, a partir del lunes comenzarás a trabajar para mí.

Recuperando el control sobre mi cuerpo fui capaz de ponerme de pie y alejarme hasta la esquina más oscura de la habitación, con el temor zumbando por mi cuerpo y escalofríos mezcla de placer y terror abriéndose camino a través de mí.

— El Sr. Uchiha ha sido muy amable la ofrecerte un empleo como su asistente personal, hija. — tomó la palabra mi padre. — Lo único malo será que no podrás estar tan cerca de mamá y papá como antes. El Sr. Uchiha requiere que estés constantemente con él. — murmuró con la horrible sonrisa de payaso en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? — gemí. — ¡No! ¡No voy a trabajar para ti!

— Por supuesto que no lo harás. — sonrió Sasuke. — Ya te aclaré cuál es la tarea de una mascota. Desafortunadamente, necesitamos una fachada.

Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de lanzarle dardos con la mirada, lo hubiera hecho. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, cualquier vestigio de temor o deleite quedó suprimido por la sensación de odio e ira hacia ese demonio que estaba arruinando por completo mi vida.

— Asistente Personal suena mucho mejor que Secretaría, ¿no crees? — se burló.

En respuesta y de forma impulsiva, recorrí el tramo que me separaba de la pequeña mesita con el nuevo jarrón con flores y tomándolo con firmeza lo lancé directamente al rostro del demonio, sin embargo, éste nunca lo golpeó. En un borrón de imágenes, el jarrón se estrelló contra la pared del fondo y Sasuke me aprisionó contra el rincón donde anteriormente me escondía, con un golpe tan fuerte que me sacó todo el aire.

— Puedo decir que cada vez que nos hemos visto desde nuestro primer encuentro, has intentado agredirme de alguna manera. — gruñó molesto. — Y puedes seguir intentándolo, pero no vas a lograr nada más que colmar mi paciencia, Haruno.

Con el impacto del jarrón con flores y el de mi espalda contra la pared, Yuuto despertó de su sueño con un llanto tan fuerte que fue cuestión de segundos para que los pasos de varias enfermeras se apresuraran hasta la habitación.

— Señorita Haruno, ¿está todo bien? — preguntó la voz de la misma enfermera que me había encontrando a mi llegada.

— Todo está bien por aquí. — gritó en respuesta mi padre. — Sólo se nos ha caído el jarrón de las flores, ¿sería tan amable de conseguirnos otro, por favor?

— Claro que sí. — respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta la enfermera. — Enseguida se los traigo.

Sasuke no dijo nada más por un rato, pese a que en ningún momento se alejó de mi cuerpo. Una vez que no se escuchó más a la enfermera, el demonio se alejó de mí con rapidez y regresó a sentarse en el sofá.

— El lunes comienzas a trabajar para mí, no lo olvides.

— ¿Y qué hay de mi madre? — pregunté molesta con la idea de no poder verla.

— Sólo te voy a decir una cosa, Sakura. — siseó. — Si me desobedeces en esto, me aseguraré de que tu madre tomé el camino más rápido para pudrirse en el infierno.

Y sin darme tiempo a replicar, Sasuke se esfumó en una especie de humo que inundó toda la habitación con un aroma a azufre. Para cuando la enfermera regresó junto con el personal de intendencia para limpiar el desastre del jarrón y dejar nuevas flores, ya no quedaba rastro alguna de que hubiera habido otra presencia aparte de mi padre, mi hermano o de mí.

— El horario de visita está por terminar. — comentó con amabilidad la enfermera antes de partir.

El silencio volvió a instalarse en la estancia después de eso. En un instante, y forzándome a dejar de lado mis propias emociones, fui a tomar en mis brazos a Yuuto para arrullarlo con la esperanza de que pudiera volver a dormir pronto. Y fue mientras lo sostenía que me di cuenta de que pese a mis temores y sentimientos de odio y resignación, después de todo, tenía dos personas sumamente importantes por las cuales tenía que seguir adelante con el pacto.

— Muy bien, Sakurita. — sonrió mi padre. — Tenemos que irnos ya, así que despídete de mami. Tienes que descansar y prepararte mucho para darlo todo en tu nuevo trabajo.

Ya ni siquiera me molesté en comentarle lo difícil que eso iba a ser teniendo que equilibrar las exigencias de un demonio como Sasuke, con el infierno que era a su vez, la vida escolar de una persona casi adulta.

— Andando. — indicó mi padre, y dándole un suave beso en la frente tanto a Yuuto como a mi madre, comencé a seguirlo. — Esto va a ser muy divertido, hija.

Antes de cerrar por completo la puerta de la habitación, un pétalo de rosa blanco cayó sobre la mano que aún sujetaba la perilla. El comentario de Hinata sobre una rosa blanca apenas volvió a registrarse en mi cabeza, y en cambio, el zigzagueante movimiento de la serpiente bajo mi piel volvió a capturar mi atención.

_¿En qué momento había vuelto a mi cuerpo Hebi?_

* * *

_Finalmente llega un nuevo capítulo. Lamento mucho el retraso en subirlo._

_Y muchas gracias a todas las personas que han seguido apoyando la historia con sus Reviews, Favoritos o Siguiendo la historia, pese a que no la había continuado._

_Hasta pronto._


End file.
